Rise of The Fallen
by LordofNature121
Summary: ON HOLD Zachariel Yamamoto, half Fallen Angel, Half human, pure warrior. After witnessing the murder of his mother and the disappearance of his father, he is taken in by the Grigori, where he trains to one day avenge those he lost, and prevent it from happening again. Now, he makes his way to Kuoh, where the world of DXD will forever be changed. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** _ **Ddraig Thoughts**_ **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** _ **Draebel Thoughts**_ **}**

 **Chapter 1 Dark Beginnings  
**

The boy was barely alive. Standing there, watching over him in the remains of a fire that claimed the very home that was currently smoldering around him was three people, two men, and a woman. Both men were tall, with one having black hair with blonde bangs, while the other simply had spiked his. Both wore pure black clothing, the blonde having a burgundy coat over top of a button-up shirt, while the other man wore what appeared to be medieval plate armor over whatever clothes he had underneath. The woman, however, wore a form fitting dress the ended just above her knees, with thigh, high black stocking, a pair of black stilettos, and long purple colored hair. She was the literal form of perfection…all of them would be really, if not for the multitude of black wings spreading out from their backs.

"Penemue, any sign of Maroth?" the man with the blonde bangs asked, not looking away from the boy. The woman looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No Azazel, nothing, though there are signs of a battle that occurred before all…this," She responded, waving her hands at the smoldering ruins of the home. The man, Azazel, nodded, as if confirming in his head something he already knew. He walked towards the boy, his coat moving as if carried on by the wind, though that was non-existent here, before crouching down and gently running a hand over the boys head, like a father caring for an ill child. Once more without looking he spoke.

"Baraqiel, scout around the area once more, I want Maroth found, even if it's just his corpse," Azazel ordered, and the armored man nodded, before taking flight in the air, lightning flowing over his body. With a sigh, Azazel picked the boy up carrying him in his arms. The boy was small, and light, probably no more than one hundred pounds soaking wet. He had short black hair with a streak of silver going from the left temple back to the top-right side of his head. A large gash ran over his right eye, which would probably leave a scar if not permanently damaged that eye, and he had blood coating his hands and bruises on most of the visible skin. Though he wore a Yukata, most of it was torn or burnt. Azazel shook his head, an amused smile on his face. " _It's amazing the boy isn't more seriously injured than this._ " He thought, before turning to look at Penemue. "We're leaving, we'll take him back to the Grigori, I'll send some people to collect what's left of his stuff and to look for his father." Without waiting for a response, a small magic circle appeared, and the Fallen and his charge disappeared.

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

" _Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Where are you!" I screamed, choking on the thick black smoke that hung around me. The smoke was acrid, floating around me without fail, and despite my enhanced senses, I could see nothing, nor hear anything aside from the crackling of the fire that claimed my home. Though I was but thirteen years of age, I felt no fear, only worry and anger. For years, we had threats placed on our door, threats made by the very family that took the life of my Oba-san away from me. Otou-san had come this very night and warned us that they were coming for us next, that I was their target and to stay hidden. But I wouldn't, I couldn't! I had heard that my cousin had died or disappeared during the raid that took Shuri-Oba-san's life, and I would not let that happen to my family. I could fight…I would fight! I had been training since I could walk, training to use my light powers, something I inherited from my Fallen Angel father, training in hand-to-hand combat…training to use my Sacred Gear. It took the form of a long pole-arm, similar to a halberd, but…it was different. The "blade" part of it was alive, constantly writhing around and had a purple-ish hue to it. The weapon spoke to me sometimes as well, just whispers at the moment, but it promised great power as I grew. In addition to that, I had some control over certain magics, but it was a bare minimum, and certainly wouldn't be any use in a fight right now._

 _I burst through the charred wood that was once the door to my living room…and see something that makes my heart skip a beat._

" _Kaa-chan!" I scream. Before me is my Okaa-san, her body radiating power and several talismans and seals floating around her. She seems deep in concentration and I can see why. In front of her is the most massive man I've ever seen, even bigger than Tou-san. He must be at least Six and half feet tall, easily towering over both me and my Kaa-chan, and was as wide as an ox, made of pure muscle. On his right arm, however, was a series of tattoos…tattoos I recognized as being both speed and strength enhancing seals. In his hands, he carried what appeared to be an oversized hammer, and even from here I could feel the magic on it._

 _It seems my scream reached Kaa-chan's ears as she turned her head long enough to look at me. It was the moment I wish I could take back. As she was distracted, I realized her seals were not as strong defensively as I had thought, and the man in front of her knew that. She knew the reason they were here, that she was just an afterthought, and her mind was set on defending me. So, when the man saw me, the target for elimination, he swung that hammer, and it was indeed as magical as I thought. An explosion resounded throughout my little living room, sending me flying through the same door I had just come through to go crashing into the wall at the end of the hall. I cried out in pain, and I definitely felt a couple of things break in my body, but I ignored it in favor of looking at my Kaa-san. She too had been blown backward…and was currently lying in front of me, her arm at a weird angle…and blood pooling around her._

" _Kaa-chan!" I yelled, crawling over to her. Her chest moved up and down rapidly, and she seemed to be struggling to breathe. I looked towards the living room, but saw no sign of the man that was there before. I looked down when I felt a hand on my shoulder, to see Kaa-san smiling up at me._

" _My…boy…my beautiful…boy," She heaves, coughing between words. A trickle of blood leaks from the corner of her mouth, and I could tell she was dying._

" _Kaa-chan…hang on, I'll go get Tou-san…he's strong, he must have taken care of the others by now," I say desperately, trying to stand, but despite her weakened state, Kaa-chan had a firm grip on my shoulder._

" _No Zach…even your father…couldn't heal this," She smiles weakly, looking down at the wound that covered the lower half of her torso. There is a hole in her stomach…bigger than anything I've ever seen and it's all I have to not lose my stomach at the sight of it. "I'm…sorry…but find it in your heart…to forgive your Oji-san…" She shudders out, before a bright light begins to envelop her body._

" _Kaa-san…Kaa-san…Kaa-san!" I whine, tears flowing from my eyes. It does not take long before her body disappears…nothing left aside from a star shaped necklace, a gift from Tou-san to her. I hear but do not acknowledge the footsteps behind me, simply staring at the spot where Okaa-san disappeared. I could hear voices, but it took a moment for them to register._

"… _pid bitch is dead isn't she…well better take care of the brat…boss won't be happy," A man's voice said behind me. "Damned Fallen One flew away, not sure where, but the boss is gonna want to find him." Fallen One…they speak of my Tou-san…he got away. But I don't register this. No, I only register what they called my Kaa-chan. Stupid. Bitch. How dare they. How Dare They. How Dare They! HOW DARE THEY!_

* * *

"…Kaa-chan!" I scream, shooting up from the position I was in. The room was dark, due to there being no windows, and small, nothing like the room I was just in. The room was silent, aside from the slight buzzing of an electric light somewhere, and just as empty. I lay in a small gray bed, only slightly longer than I was and much the same as a hospital bed, and currently was dressed in simple black clothing. A bandage covered my hand up to my elbow, leaving just past the first knuckle on each of my fingers visible, while another bandage made it difficult to see out of my right eye. I had a massive headache like someone was currently beating a drum inside it. I quickly rose, getting out of the bed I was in and took a look at my surroundings. My Otou-san had always taught me that the first thing to do when you suspect kidnap, or worse, is getting a hold of your surroundings. I had grown up in an environment where war was a constant worry, what with both my Kaa-san's family out to get us, especially after what happened to my cousin, and my Otou-san having his own enemies in the form of Angels and Devils, it was only natural. The room was small and sparsely furnished, though I was pleasantly surprised to see some of my things scattered about here and there. A large clothes bureau caught my eye and looking through it confirmed that all my training gear was there. I made my way to the door, a simple wooden one with nary a lock on it. Taking a moment to listen on the other side, I opened the door and blinked a few times as bright, florescent light blinded me. Once I could see again, I noticed I was in one room out of a long line of rooms in a long hallway. I seemed to be situated almost in the middle of all the rooms, but the hallway seemed to be empty. The left seemed to lead further into wherever this place was, so I decided to make my way down the right hallway. I moved silently, trying to stay low, and noticed that my feet were bare, as they moved across the cool metal floors. I stopped every so often to listen, trying to discern if there was anyone around and where I could possibly be. For such a big building, it seemed surprisingly…empty. I had been walking for about five minutes and could see a curve coming up in the hallway when I heard the voices.

"…oy should be awake by now," Came a male voice from the same direction I was headed. I heard a sound of agreement, and panicked momentarily. There was no way I could fight now, certainly not against two people. I tried the nearest door, to find it locked, and tried the other across the hall. This one I had more luck with, so I dove into it, silently closing the door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door, listening as a pair of muffled voices went past and heaved a small sigh of relief.

"Hello cutie," A feminine voice from behind me causes me to nearly jump out of my skin. I turn swiftly, and just as quickly close my eyes, my entire face going red. Standing there was a woman, probably a foot taller than I was, with long black hair, violet eyes as compared to my silver and purple one, and a figure that would make Angels jealous…and she was completely nude. I had seen everything from the slight curve in the bottom of her well above-average chest size to her…area. She must have been in the process of getting dressed as she was holding a black shirt similar to the one I was in, and I realized that there was holy power radiating from her…something I had been too distracted to notice before. In addition to that…she had a single pair of silky smooth black looking wings. A Fallen Angel. My mind raced as I absorbed this particular piece of information.

"Ah…so-sorry," I stammer closing my eyes and placing my hands over them. I hear a soft giggle and some shuffling before I feel a pair of soft hands overlap my own.

"You can look now little one," The woman says as she removes my hands. I open my eyes, a little hesitantly at first, and the woman is in front of me, a smile on her face. "You must be the one Lord Azazel brought back." She states more than asks, looking me up and down. "You certainly are a cutie for one so young." I blush deeply as she says that and she giggles, causing me to blush even more. She stands back up before smiling at me again. "My names Raynare, but you can call me Ray…or Onee-chan if you'd like." I gape at her for a moment as she smiles brightly at me.

"Ano, I'm Zachariel Yamamoto," I say after a couple of moments of staring. The girl is hardly wearing anything, and at just the right angle one would be able to see her breasts quite easily. I was right at that age where puberty begins to kick in, the human side of me battling the Fallen side, though that was a losing battle already. "But that's not important…you're a Fallen Angel, like Otou-sama!" I declare to her shaking my head. She frowns as I say that, taking a small step back.

"Oh, your father…I don't see any wings on you though," She says to me, looking over my shoulder. Her eyes go wide, before she drops to a knee. "Azazel-sama." I turn around, and standing there is a man, young looking, with dark hair…except the bangs. The bangs are blonde in appearance, and I was certain that this was natural. Beside him was another man…a man I knew quite well.

"Oji-san!" I yell in confusion before running to hug him. The man's name is Baraqiel, who married my mother's sister, and thus became my uncle. The man himself was gruff looking, and was the true picture of a military man, with broad shoulders, closely cropped beard and equally trimmed hairstyle, and rarely smiled. As for the one with him…I could feel power from him, far greater than even Otou-san's.

"Yamamoto-kun…I'm glad you're safe," Baraqiel said, once he got over the initial surprise of being hugged by me. "I'm so sorry…once again…I failed someone I cared about." He said, and I could see a tear in his eye. He must be thinking about his own daughter and what had happened to his family.

"No Oji-san, it's not your fault," I say, tears of my own threatening to break. I still hadn't really grieved…I wasn't sure how long it had been since Kaa-san had…died. But still…it was not Baraqiel-Oji-san's fault.

"Raynare, thanks for taking care of our guest here, I do so appreciate it," The other man says after a moment of watching us. The Fallen Angel on the ground nods, but gives no other outward sign of acknowledgement. "Do you mind if we borrow your room for a moment?" As the man asks that, the one I assume to be this Azazel, she nods once more, before standing and quickly leaving. I watched her go, and blushed as she sent me a wink over her shoulder, a wink that promised much teasing to come.

"Now, I'm sure you've guessed it by now, but I'm Azazel, Governor-General of the Fallen Angels," The unknown man says to me as he takes a seat on the edge of Raynares bed. I stay close to Baraqiel-sama, as I feel…nervous around this man, though I know I shouldn't. After all, he is technically the leader and boss of both my Otou-san and my Oji-san. He is the Fallen Angel of legend, who fought on par with both God and the leaders of the Devils. A man whose age is as timeless as time itself, but has an interest in only two things. Sacred Gears and women. Otou-san had once joked that he would send me to Azazel to be a guinea pig for his experiments, so I wasn't quite sure what to make of this man. He had immense power, but he seemed…laid back. I nod at his words after a moment and he smiles clapping his hands together. "Good, that get's rid of the need for tedious introductions." He chuckles lightly before continuing, his mood getting suddenly…sad. "I'm…sorry for your loss…I knew Akemi-san personally…her and your Otou-san were close friends of mine actually." That's what does it for me. I finally begin to break. I place my face in Baraqiel's side, his arm going around me in a protective way as silent tears begin to slip from my eyes.

"Was this really necessary Azazel…the boys just lost his mother," I hear Oji-san say, but Azazel let's out a sigh before continuing.

"I'm sorry for asking this…but I need to know what happened…and where Maroth is," Azazel says after a couple moments of silence.

"I... don't really remember," I say after a moment. "The men came in and were covered in blackish clothing. There was probably six or seven of them, and a couple of them had magical weapons." Both Azazel and Baraqiel seem interested in that particular fact. "Tou-san and Kaa-chan told me to hide, and I did at first but…" I stopped, thinking about what had happened. If only I hadn't been so foolish, if only I had listened.

"It's alright boy, it wasn't your fault," I heart Baraqiel say to me, his hand rubbing my back. I nod, tears still falling, but clear my throat before looking at Azazel and continuing.

"I had stayed hidden for some time, when the smoke began to filter into my room," The Fallen leader looks slightly shocked by this but nods for me to continue. "It seems one of the men to come for us was skilled in talisman use, but had miscast and set the forest around us ablaze, catching the house in turn." Both men look at me in sadness as I say this. "I came from my room to find my Kaa-chan fighting the biggest man I've ever seen…and then…and then." I can't finish and turn to Baraqiel, tears forming in my eyes, and I notice the same in his own. I hug him once more, and he holds me there for some time. Eventually, Azazel clears his throat, and I look over my shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Akemi-san…but you never mentioned what happened to Maroth," He says. I think about my answer for a few moments before shaking my head.

"I don't remember…after Kaa-san died…I just remember an extreme anger and then I woke up here," I answer. He looks at me in confusion for a moment, before a small smile lights his face up.

"Hmm, I see," He sighs. "Very well, Baraqiel take the boy back to his room, let him get some rest, and then tomorrow I'll have someone show him around. When your finished taking him back, I need to see you again." Azazel instructs Oji-san, who nods and then the younger man departs.

"Alright, let's get you back, so you can rest up, you'll need it for tomorrow I'm sure," Baraqiel says, and the two of us make our way back down the hall. It must have been really early when I first awoke, as the halls were suddenly filled with people, Fallen Angels, and some humans dressed in priest garbs. It was shocking to see the humans, but then again, Tou-san had said something about members of the church going rogue and joining the Fallen Angel side, becoming strays and the like. They still had some love for God to my understanding, but their methods generally left them…questioned.

It did not take long for us to reach the room I was staying in. If I was honest I felt like I was in some sort of laboratory, or a science facility of sorts, but with Oji-san here I felt safe. As soon as we entered I hopped on my bed, before turning to face him.

"Oji-san…I have a favor to ask," I jump right to it, looking at him, with as much seriousness as I can muster. He looks at me for a moment, almost as if he knows what I'm going to say, before motioning for me to continue. "I want you to train me…Otou-sama was doing it before all of…this, but I need to be prepared…prepared to defend the only family I have left." I can feel the tears stinging the corner of my eyes as I say this, but I fight them off, looking at him. As far as I know, Oji-san is the only I have left, the only member I have to defend, but I don't want to lose him as well. "And…I want to be able to find and avenge my family." I declare, telling him the full truth. He deserves to know what I'm going to be doing with the skills he teaches me. Even if he tries to convince me not to, I wish to seek vengeance for my Okaa-san, and find my Otou-sama.

"I will train you Yamamoto-kun…but on the condition, that you do not seek vengeance out of hate…but out of justice," He says after mulling it over for a few moments. My smile widens and my eyes brim with tears once more and I rush and hug him, thanking him over and over again. He rubs my back gently, speaking softly to me while I calm down. After a couple of moments, I hear him speak again. "Now, get some rest, I'll speak to Azazel, and tomorrow your training begins in earnest." I nod excitedly and hop into bed. He leaves me after placing his hand on my head once more, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Finally, I'll be able to do something to help my family.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in the Underworld**

In a large building, deep within the Gremory territory of the Devil home world, a child with hair so crimson, you'd think its blood, was currently standing beside a bed, looking over a girl with long black hair. Both girls seemed to be of the same age, and both were well…developed. The red-haired girl watched over the other girl with worry in her eyes and held the hand of the bedridden girl. The door to the room opened, and a man stepped in, dressed in regal attire, with the same crimson hair as the girl standing.

"Nii-san, she's going to be okay, right?" The girl asks as he comes towards them, identifying him as her older brother. The man looks at her for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he nods.

"Yes Rias, she'll be fine, she's probably still recovering from the shock of everything," The older man says. Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory family and High Class Devil…and younger sister to the current Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory Lucifer. Behind him, and somewhat closer than first expected, was the Queen of Sirzechs, known as the Strongest Queen in the Underworld, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Indeed Hime, when you think of everything that's happened in the last year to the poor girl, she's probably just tired and still recovering," Grayfia said as she appeared behind her master. A jet of red hair shot out from behind Grayfia and slammed into Rias before she could react. The young boy, Millicas Gremory, son of the two adults in the room, hugged onto his older cousin and practical sister, while the older girl recovered.

"Akeno-nee will be okay Onee-sama, I just know it," The little boy said looking up at her. The older girl smiled and nodded, continuing to look at the girl in the bed. Akeno Himejima, and Rias' Queen. She only hoped that she would recover, so they could go back to being best friends and having fun together.

* * *

 **Four Years Later, Zachariel PoV**

Four years…it had been four years since the event that took my family from me and thrust me into the life I now live. I was currently on my way to meet up with Lord Azazel, to receive the instructions for the new task he had for me. The First two years had been spent training, training my light powers with both Baraqiel and the one known as Penemue. She too was a high-class Fallen Angel, one of the strongest females in the Grigori…and a perpetual flirt. More than once I had walked into my room to find either her or Raynare-Onee-chan lying in my bed naked, trying to get me to break. It was something I wrestled with on a regular basis, but I swore I wouldn't allow personal relations to take hold until my business with my family was taken care of. Still, they tried, and more than once I found myself unable to sleep in my room due to…events. In addition to that, Azazel had found out about my Sacred Gear, which I had begun calling **Draebel** , as the one that lived inside of it was some sort of demon or God. It had begun speaking to me more as of late, though usually, it was just advice in using it and tales of previous masters and there…lady friends. When Azazel had found out about it, he had begun helping me understand it and train with it, in return to be allowed to study it. He had told me there were other Sacred Gear users here amongst the Grigori, but I had only ever seen one. Tobio Ikuse, or Slash/Dog as he was better known. I had met him as he had returned from a mission, just as he was leaving Azazel's office. The man radiated power almost as great as Azazel, but what caught my eye was the giant black dog that followed him. I could tell right away what it was, as the two were linked, as if by an invisible thread. I had heard from Azazel about some Sacred Gears that took on a physical appearance much like a Devils Familiar. The thought had both filled me with fear and excited. Someone with that much power at their hands could be a fearsome opponent…and that was the moment that one day when my own vengeance was carried out, I wanted to spar with this man. He had sized me up the same as I was him, before nodding to me and carrying on. His Sacred Gear, which I had later learned was **Canis Regalia** , had eyed me curiously for a few moments, before following after it's master. I haven't seen him again to date, but one day I would, and I would challenge him to a spar that day.

In the time, I let my thoughts lead me, I had reached Azazel's office. Before I had even raised my arm to know, Azazel said "Come in". I chuckled, the man had great senses it seemed. A challenge Baraqiel had set me was to keep my Aura down, to try and hide myself for what I was, in order to be able to better hide from supernatural creatures. So far, I was able to hide from most people, but still had yet to be able to cover myself from people of Azazel and Oji-sans strength. Shaking my head with another chuckle, I opened the door.

"Zachariel my boy, I'm glad you're here, I have a new mission for you," The man says without looking up from his work. The inside of this particular office was much the same as Azazel's other branches. Clutter filled much of the space, while a large table sat in the center of the room. The walls were filled with cupboards and shelves, each holding various scientific objects, most of which I knew nothing about. After a moment of silence, he looks up from what he's working on, which appears to be some sort of golden spear with a purple orb atop it, and smiles. "Downfall Dragon Spear, my newest artificial Sacred Gear creation, though I still have yet to work out some of the bugs." I nod, heaving a sigh as he continues to explain what it does. When it comes to Sacred Gears, even fake ones, Azazel is like a little kid in a candy store. "But this isn't why I called you here," He says, putting his new toy away. I felt my hand twitch at the same time as the surge of power…whatever that thing was meant to do, it was guarded by an immense number of wards.

"What have you called me here for Azazel-sama?" I ask, bowing slightly as I do so. Despite the lackadaisical attitude, he was still the leader of a race of beings, and thus deserved respect. Besides, I loved the uncomfortable look he gained when I called him that.

"Zach…please, you know me by now," He says with a grimace, which turns to a frown as I smile up at him. "Oh haha, very funny." He says sarcastically, motioning for me to take a seat in front of him. I do so, still smiling as he continues. "Your mission will take you to a familiar place…Japan, Kuoh to be exact." I freeze, frowning as he says that. I hadn't been to that part of the world since…everything happened. I suspected that was in part due to Azazel's influence on the missions I was sent on but still. It was…interesting that they would choose now of all times to send me there.

"And what will I be doing there exactly…isn't Raynare and co there right now?" I ask. I had said my goodbyes to Raynare sometime ago. She had been sent to Japan on an important mission to watch over some boy with a supposedly powerful Sacred Gear.

"Yes, we've seem to have lost contact with her…and being Devils territory, I fear the worst," Azazel responds with a sigh. I feel my blood freeze at the thought. When she had been leaving to go on this mission she had been sad that I wasn't going with her…unfortunately Azazel had assigned me another mission at the time so…I wasn't available. Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner were all assigned to go with her, though none of them had the strength I did, they were strong in their own right. No, my biggest issue was not their strength…it was the investigations I had been doing into Dohnaseek. Something had seemed…off about him recently.

"You want me to see what happened to them?" I ask, all joking gone from my voice now. Azazel nods before continuing.

"That, and if necessary, carry out the mission I had given to Raynare," I cock an eyebrow in confusion before he continues. "There's a dossier back in room, give it a once over before you leave, the sooner the better." I stand, giving him another bow, before showing myself out. It doesn't take me long to reach my room, and in that time my mind plays memories of my time with Ray. She had become more than an older sister to me in my time here. I knew she loved Azazel, but I was equally sure she knew that love would never be returned. I know she had ambitious goals, goals that didn't always keep everyone unharmed, but it was all in the name of the love she had for Azazel. But still, I cared for her…and would kill anyone who brought her harm, Devil or no.

* * *

As I opened the door to my room, I spotted the dossier instantly. Opening it as I lay on my bed, I committed everything to memory.

" _Issei Hyoudou, Aged Seventeen, brown hair and brown eyes, One-hundred seventy centimetres, enrolled in Kuoh academy. Sacred Gear: Dragon Class._ " That last part intrigued me. A dragon class Sacred Gear was fairly strong. There was a wielder of a Dragon Class here, Divine Dividing no less, and he was considered one of the strongest members in the Grigori. Still, there were some…weaker type Dragon Class Sacred Gears, such as the twice critical. It didn't matter if the gear was legendary, if it only boosted your power to double when you had nothing to begin with…it might help against a fellow human, but a being of Supernatural origin…that was iffy.

"This is going to be a pain, I can already tell," I sigh, putting the paper down. The mission was to observe and report any findings. There had been previous Sacred Gear wielders who went out of control as human hosts due to unforeseeable events. The boy was young, just as young as I was, but probably had little to no training with his Sacred Gear. Most mortals went their entire life without ever activating their Gear, and some did it but thought nothing of it afterwards. I suspected this boy would fall into the former over the latter. "Well, better get this over with." I pick up the nearby phone, making the necessary arrangements for a flight to Japan. It wouldn't do to teleport into potentially hostile territory, knowing what I knew about Kuoh.

Several hours later, I was stepping outside at Kuoh Airport. I looked up to the sky, noticing the tinge of crimson as the day began to turn to evening. Almost immediately I could feel the corruption of Devil Magic in the area and not just that of the noble houses. Seems there were a few strays up and about in the area as well.

" _Not my place at the moment…got to find Ray,"_ I think as I begin to concentrate. One of the reasons Azazel chose me for this mission is a particular brand of magic I had mastered. My Tou-san had begun to teach it to me when I was younger, and using those skills I had continued my training at the Grigori. It was a special brand of Tracking magic, that was able to pinpoint the location of someone I was close to with ease. Ray was probably the person I was closest to within the Grigori, so tracking her was simple. Within moments I had her location…and had to do a double-take. She was currently somewhere in the center of Kuoh…and I could sense the Dragon near her.

" _Hang on D, this is going to get rough,_ " I say, preparing to take off. The only reports, later on, would be from some older woman, who swears she saw an angel flying overhead that day, that made the same sound as a Jet. The police would report it to the same file as Alien sightings.

* * *

 **Kuoh Park, Narrator PoV**

When Issei Hyoudou had accepted his date with Amano Yumma he had never thought it would go so well. They had gone shopping in the early morning, which had been followed up by a small lunch and then some more shopping, where Yumma-chan had picked up a bracelet to remind her of their date today. So, when he found himself walking hand in hand with her towards the park, the boys' thoughts went to one thing, and one thing alone.

" _I'm going to get my first kiss today!_ " He mentally cheered. At the young age of seventeen, he was excited as any guy would be going on a date with someone as beautiful as his. He was in the prime of his youth, at a time when dating girls was far more important than what he was going to do for the rest of his life. So when Yumma stopped him just in front of the fountain and asked him a favor, he could barely contain his excitement…until she whispered what it was in his ear.

"Would you die for me?" She asked. His heart skipped a beat, but he had simply thought it a joke. The boy chuckled, cleaning out his ear with a pinky finger.

"I'm sorry, I must have had something stuck in my ear, could you repeat that for me Yumma-chan?" He asked, smiling brightly. The small giggle that Yumma did was anything but cute.

"I said, would you die for me?" She asks again, her tone darker, as she steps back, her form changing. Her body ages, and within seconds it's almost as if Issei is looking at Yumma's older sister…who's apparently into bondage and cosplay as she has tight, black leather clothing on and a singular pair of black, feathered wings sprouting from her back.

What the hell…" Issei says, his voice filled with fear.

"Sorry Issei, but the higher ups have deemed you as dangerous and have decided to terminate you before you become a problem," This new Yumma says looking at him with…pity? Issei takes a couple of step backs, especially as a long spear like object suddenly appeared in Yumma's hands, buzzing like a light bulb. "I really did have fun on our date." She states, looking at the bracelet on her wrist.

"No…wait Yumma-chan, what the hell is going on?" Issei asks, confused, still taking steps back.

"Hopefully in the next life, you'll be born without a dangerous Sacred Gear," Yumma says before throwing the spear.

That was when all hell broke lose.

* **Doooooon** *

With a loud boom, Issei was thrown back several feet. He coughed as he choked on the dust that was in the air, and his ears rang like he had just been listening to loud music, but otherwise, he seemed unharmed. Standing, he looked around in confusion once more, trying to discern what had just happened. He could still hear a buzzing sound, but it seemed…quieter, like it was weaker or further away. After a few moments, the dust finally cleared…and what Issei saw shocked him almost as much as it did Yumma, if the look on her face was anything to go by. Standing right where Issei had been a moment before was a tall man, with short black hair and a silver streak in it. He was fit, far more fit than Issei, and had a roguish appearance about him. If Issei wasn't in shock, he'd say this man was probably the opposite of Kiba, a bad boy type. He had bright blue eyes, near as blue as the ocean, though a large scar marred his right eye. But that wasn't what surprised Issei, nor was it the fact that he had caught the spear like object with no more than his index finger and thumb. No what shocked the young boy was the wings coming from his back…four of them in total, as black as midnight and as smooth looking as silk. He was currently staring at Yumma-chan with a look in his eye that was a mixture of no nonsense and playful teasing.

"Hello Ray," He said after a few moments.

* * *

 **And so ends the first chapter. This will probably be the smallest chapter in this particular story and I do hope you like it. This will be a bit of a zero to hero story, in that, though he has four wings, my OC will be somewhat like Issei in that he starts out weaker but get's stronger as time goes on. Of course, he outstrips most of the characters in the story in strength at the moment. I'm also sure most of you have guessed by now, but he is related to Akeno…or is he? Bun bun bun! I kid I kid. Now, I'm fairly certain I won't be making him a devil, unless enough people ask for it. Ummm…I think that's that, so until next time.**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over the right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel, the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements.

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Asia, Koneko,

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt,

 **Harems are not set in stone, if you'd prefer someone to be with someone else, please let me know. The only ones set in stone for sure are Rias for Issei and Raynare for Zach.  
**

 **EDITED: Fixed some Grammar issues.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest 1: Will consider : )**

 **emiya-excalibur: I have never actually played Soul Calibur to be honest haha. I actually took my inspiration from the spear known as Black Ice in World of Warcraft, but gave it a yellow eye (again kinda going with an old gods theme from WoW) and longer blade part (see Rory Mecury's halberd in Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri for size comparison of the blade). I will certainly try and not co*k block him as it were lol, being half Fallen gives me some freedom for teasing and the likes. And that's certainly an interesting idea for Asia, depending on the want, I may use that.**

 **Guest 2: Will do!**

 **The Storm Master 567: I have added Penemue, and seems there's a lot of hate for Mittelt in Zach's harem lol. I've put her to the side for now and maybe will put her in Issei's.**

 **moshe30350redstar: Thank you!**

 **theundeadhero95: Will consider it and thank you!**

 **TheUnknownUser2: Will consider!**

 **Cf96: As above, never actually played Soul Cal, but I looked up this blade after a couple pm's and reviews about it and I can see why people may think this haha.**

 **Akytsu Frozen: Thank you! And quite possibly Mittelt will be with Issei, seems like not many people want her with Zach haha. And will consider those other girls!**

 **SEEK1NPEEK1N: Thank you! I try and run it through my program Grammarly before uploading.**

 **Maxbrevan: Thank you very much! Will consider those suggestions!**

 **lone. fallen. Wolf: Thank you, will consider the suggestions! The Serafall one could be interesting.**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** _ **Ddraig Thoughts**_ **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** _ **Draebel Thoughts**_ **}**

 **Chapter 2 - Dark Premonitions**

"Hi Ray," I said aloud as the dust cleared away. I could feel the boy standing back up behind me, but I ignored him. I had to act quickly, what with Raynare about to do something she would probably regret for a long while. I could sense the demonic energy in the area, which made it very clear the Devils were also watching this boy, and I could feel a slight amount coming from the boys' pocket, which confirmed the former theory. I sent a quick burst of my power out, causing Raynare to visibly flinch, while also feeling the surprise that came from the nearby Devil. Whoever it was got out of there quick, but I paid it little mind. I sighed, crushing the spear in-between my hands before walking towards Raynare. She still hadn't said anything, looking at me like she had seen a ghost or something similar, and actually backed away as I approached. "Now listen, I know Azazel told you to watch over the boy, but I'm fairly certain there was nothing in there about killing him." Raynare seems to react to that, and shakes her head, blinking a couple of times before looking at me.

"Wha…what are you doing here Zachariel-kun?" She asks me. That actually hurts. She knows by now to just call me Zach. I frown, looking at her.

"Azazel sent me, said something about being unable to reach you, and he wanted me to check up on you," I answer, noticing the look of confusion in her eyes.

"Azazel…but he contacted us just a couple of days ago, he was the one to order the termination of the boy…wasn't he?" She seems unsure of herself now and looks at me with fear and sadness in her eyes. I look at her for a moment, before motioning her to stay down and turning to the boy.

"Issei Hyoudou right?" I ask him. He nods, hesitantly, like he's unsure of what to answer at current. "Forgive my associate here for any misgivings, and forget all of what happened tonight…I'm sure the ones who own this territory will want to speak with you tomorrow, so it would be best if you go home and get some rest." He looks at me like I have multiple heads, but I simply smile, before putting some magic into my words.

"Uh…yeah, I should probably go home…I'm sure Kaa-san and Tou-san are worried about me…see you Yumma-chan," the boy says, waving goodbye to Raynare. I wait until I'm sure he's gone before turning back to Ray. She flinches as I look down at her, but I simply smile.

"You've been a naughty girl Ray," I say, waving my finger back and forth as I move towards her. The girl trembles slightly as I get closer, and closes her eyes as I raise my hand…but I simply wrap her in a hug, causing her to squeak slightly.

"Wh…what?" She says, confused.

"I've missed you," I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear. I can feel the blush forming on her cheeks, and the warmth that radiates from her is a sign she's missed me too. After a moment, I let go and step back looking at her. "Now then, why don't you explain to me exactly what's been going on, and why you haven't been making your reports." She hesitates for a few moments before finally speaking.

"I'm still not sure what you mean Zachariel-ku—Zach," She changes her way of speaking at the look on my face, a light blush forming. "Like I said, we were in contact with Azazel-sama just a couple of days ago…he told me the boy was becoming a threat and to eliminate him." She seemed fairly genuine at this so I sighed, shaking my head. Who would have the power to imitate Azazel…and why would they take the time to try and eliminate a human boy? There didn't seem to be anything all too special about him aside from the Sacred Gear…though I was curious as to what that Sacred Gear could be. I could feel the dormant power within him as I got closer…and even Draebel seemed interested. It made me curious as to what it was, but based on the power I felt in the area, I suspected the Devils had already laid claim on him. This was fine as far as Azazel was concerned…he had already set some plans into motion, and as long as things went well…though I had some doubts about certain people.

"Hmmm, does this seem like something our leader, Azazel, would say?" I ask her, and once more I see doubt in her eyes.

"Well…no, Azazel-sama has always been the more…watch and ask questions type," She says, looking anywhere but at me. "Dohnaseek passed on the orders to me." That raised some questions.

"Interesting…very well, return home, for now, I've got some things to take care of and Azazel has provided me with a residence in the area," I command, giving her little room for argument. She hesitates for but a moment, but nods at the look I give her, before taking off into the skies. I wait for a moment, before heaving a sigh and looking towards the direction the devil took off at.

" _I'll eventually have to deal with that…_ " I thought to myself, feeling the power getting further and further away. I was certain the boy would be called to wherever their headquarters would be, so I wasn't too worried about him. Hopefully, he made it home okay, Azazel would be pretty upset if I saved him just for him to be killed by something else. Deciding there was nothing further I could do, for now, I took to the skies, and followed the coordinates to the place I would be staying at.

* * *

When I arrived, it took me a couple of moments to comprehend what I was seeing. The walls, the stonework, the grounds around it. It was too huge! The place was a mansion, complete with a wall that surrounded the grounds. It was four stories high at least, and I didn't even want to think of the basement. I sighed as I began to approach the gate.

"Damned, lazy, overzealous leader…" I cursed, thinking of the look on his face as he thought about what I would do upon arriving here. I was used to small, humble abodes, and had never been big on things like this. Besides…I was one man…how empty was this place going to be?

The entryway to the house was about as big as looked from the outside. Immediately in the center was a long staircase that split in two directions at the top. To my left was a door that led down another short hall, while to the right was another room. It appeared to be some sort of living or planning room, as the center was occupied by a small table, while chairs and couches were scattered about here and there. As I moved throughout the bottom floor I found a large kitchen, stocked to the brim with foods and drink, as well as a sizeable dining hall, one that would make a king jealous. I couldn't believe it but it got worse as I went up a floor. Not only was there about a dozen bedrooms, there was also an elevator, an elevator which led to the other top three floors, but also to an additional five bottom floors. Each of the bottom floors was labeled as followed; Training Room, Baths, Pool, Spare, Spare.

"Why does somebody need this many rooms!" I scream though I'm sure no one can hear me. I sigh and decide to check out the rest of the rooms, groaning at the time this would take.

About an hour later, I finally stood in the room that was designated as my room. It appeared that each of the top floors had a map of their floor, which made exploring them easier. The baths floor was huge, while the pool was just as large, and came with a Sauna in a separate room. As for the training room, it had everything one needed to go all out in training and was built to sustain god-level powers. But now, I stood in the room that was mine, and simply whistled, impressed. There was a bed, far larger than needed for a single person. In fact, I felt that several persons could fit in that bed without a problem. On either side of the bed was a night table with a single lamp. In one corner of the room was a desk with a multitude of papers on it, perfect for research, while on the opposite side was a door that led to a large bath and bathroom. But what intrigued me the most was the large painting. A painting of my Okaa-san, Otou-sama and myself, though I was no more than a babe. It covered an entire wall and was exquisite in design. I could feel a couple of tears fall from my eyes as I looked at it and it was all I could do not to begin crying right there.

"Where are you Otou-sama…" I mumbled. It had been four years since anyone had seen him. Oji-san and Azazel were convinced he wasn't dead, but nobody could reach him, nor locate him. Part of me resented the fact that he couldn't be bothered to get in contact with his only remaining family member, but another part, the more rational side, understood that whatever he was doing was probably dangerous. Still…oh well no use worrying about it now. "What's this…" On the desk is a note, that appears to be in Azazel's writing. I pick it up, looking it over, before growling in frustration.

 _Dear Zach,_

 _This house is yours…forever! I will have you stationed here from now on whether things go well with Ray or not. You will be the beginning of the first steps towards peace…and of course, I expect you to fill all the rooms with beautiful women, be they Angels, Devils or Fallen Angels. Anyway, I've enrolled you in Kuoh Academy and you start tomorrow, thanks to some quick talking with the Devil head of the school. So, make sure you do well! Also, for now, you are considered a "Free Agent" so you won't be really representing the Fallen Angels as a whole, so feel free to do as you will!_

 _-Azazel_

It takes all I have not to shred the note here and there. What the hell is this? School, me! I don't belong in a school. I've learned everything I need to learn through the Grigori…through Oji-san! Why the hell do I need to go to some stupid—oh? I wonder…could it be the school is the base of operations for the devils in the area? That opened a lot of options. If I could get into the good graces of the Devils here…perhaps Azazel's plans for the future will be made simpler to realize. I'm also considered a free agent…well, that makes my movements a lot easier for sure. I'll be able to go all out if necessary with the only repercussions being my own, instead of the race as a whole. That could make some things a lot easier. The ability to go all out meant I didn't have to restrict myself if things got…dicey. Having read the note over again a couple more times, I smiled and set it down. Looks like my schooling starts tomorrow, so I suppose I should get some rest…it might be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke when the light from the sun struck my face. I groaned stretching my arms when I felt it…the weight on my chest. I blinked once, twice, three times before deciding what to do. Slowly, I lifted the covers up, to see a mop of purple colored hair. The hair belonged to a woman I knew quite well, someone whose beauty was rivaled only by her sister in Heaven.

"Penemue!" I cry, surprised that she would be here. The girl stirred, giving a cute little groan as she did so, which caused me to blush lightly, before she looked up, a bright smile on her face, mischief in her eyes.

"Good morning Za-cha-rie-l-kun~," She says in a singsong voice as she begins to sit up. It just now that I notice her state of dress, which is nothing, and everything is laid bare for me to see.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, looking away, trying to give her a chance to become decent. I hear her giggle lightly before the weight is lifted and I hear the rustle of clothing.

"Well if you must know, I came to see you Zachy," She responds after a moment. I look at her, a curious look in my eyes as she stares at me, giggling once more. I frown, standing out of bed, trying to ignore the hungry look she gives me, before putting on my clothes for school. I stiffen slightly as the woman comes up behind me, pressing her sizeable chest against my back as she helps me do up the front few buttons of the school jacket.

"Come on Zachy-kun, we should have some fun, like old times~" The girl teases, running her hands up my chest. I smile, taking her hands in my own before turning around, my face a few inches from her own. Her face turns slightly red, and I can see more mischief in her eyes and a glimmer of hope before I say it firmly.

"Mmm…Nope," I laugh at the reaction she gives me, before walking past her. I vaguely hear a stomp on the ground as I leave, an amused smile on my face.

* * *

The journey to school was short. It seems the place that Azazel had set aside for me was quite close to the school, though apparently, the area was fairly new. What I had learned of the school was that it was once an "All-Girl" school, only recently becoming co-ed. I had no qualms about going to a former all-girl school, but I could only think of what other boys will do going to a place like that. Based on the dossier, the boy Issei was currently enrolled in this school.

" _I wonder what kind of person he is?_ " I think to myself as I begin approaching the gate to the school. I got a surprise at how full it actually was considering the time of day. Groups of girls and boys littered the yard, all talking amongst themselves, though that all changed when I walked through.

"Who's that?"

"Is he new"

"Wow, he's handsome!"

"A rival for the prince?!"

"He looks like a delinquent though…"

"Damn handsome bastard!"

"What kind of messed up place is this!" I cry, exasperated as this and more is thrown my way. Most of the girls seem to be in awe of me, while the few guys I see are all glaring at me as if I'm some sort of enemy. I shake my head, unsure of what to think of it all when I feel it. It was but for a moment, but I feel the draconic Sacred Gear. It takes me a couple of moments of looking around until I find him. He's currently looking at me with the same glare the other guys are giving me, but as I face him, for but a moment I see a sense of recognition, followed by confusion. I approach a smile on my face, and my senses on overdrive, trying to see if the change has happened yet, though it doesn't appear to be so.

"Hyoudou Issei-san, isn't it?" I ask as I get closer. He seems shocked, and I see confusion enter his eyes once more before he nods. "I'm Yamamoto Zachariel, but you can just call me Zach." He looks confused like he's trying to figure out why I'm talking to him, before one of the two guys he's with speaks up.

"We don't need to talk to the likes of some handsome bastard like you!" A bald guy says.

"Yeah, people like you need to just die!" His other friend, this one with glasses, says. The two of them let out squeaks of fear as I look at each of them, a smile still on my face, but killing intent leaking out from me.

"Come now, I just want to be friends, is that so wrong?" The two of them continue to shiver in fear as I look at them.

"Knock it off guys," Issei says finally before looking at me again. "Do I…know you?" I shake my head, smiling back at him.

"Nope, I just transferred in from Europe," I respond. "Though, I used to live here a long time ago." He seems to think it over for a couple of moments, before shaking his head and offering me his hand.

"Well, you seem like a cool guy, so sure why not," He says with a smile. I grasp his hand, and feel the pulse once more, and notice a momentary squirm of discomfort on his face.

 **{** _ **Oh…for him to be here…interesting**_ **}** Draebel says to me, though I think it's more to himself.

" _Him?_ " I ask, curious. All I get in response is laughter and then silence. I frown, but ignore it for now, before looking at Issei, who seems to be staring at me in curiosity. The two of us let go of each other before we go our separate ways, him to class, and me to the office to report in.

* * *

"Class, I have a new transfer student here that I would like you all to welcome," Currently I'm standing outside as I listen in on sensei getting the class ready to greet me. I had sensed the power from Issei inside of here, so I felt a burst of excitement go through me that I would be so close to my target. In addition to that, throughout the building, I could feel the demonic power, and while I was at the main office, I had seen a girl with long black hair, glasses and Heterochromatic eyes, her left one being Violet, and her right a light brown. She had been staring at me too for a while, and I had simply smiled and waved before she rushed out of the room. I sighed, suspecting I'd be called to meet with the leaders of this area sooner rather than later. It didn't take much longer and I was called in to introduce myself to the class.

"It's him!"

"The cutie~ from this morning!"

"Damn bastard!"

"Go die damn you!"

"I'm not gonna be able to take this forever," I mutter as I make my way to the front. I begin writing my name on the board before turning around and smiling at everyone, giving a slight bow. They ask me a multitude of questions, including where I was from, what my star sign was and if I was dating anyone. I grinned through the whole thing until finally, sensei told me to sit down so he could resume class. Luck would have it, I was placed directly behind Issei, and I greeted him with a smile, though he still had that look of familiarity about him. It struck me as interesting as the magic I used the night before should have also erased all trace of me from his mind, so I wasn't sure where that look was coming from. I leaned back in my chair, my thoughts whirling as I tried to figure it out.

" _Could it be the Sacred Gear…could it have blocked some of my powers?_ " I thought to myself. It had been done before. I had to fight a Sacred Gear user once in some distant corner of the underworld, someone who had become a devil through reincarnation and then went stray. My illusionary powers had seemed to have a nullified effect on him, despite his Sacred Gear being more of a combat oriented one. It posed an interesting question, and I was sure Azazel would have an answer for me. I tuned out the teacher, giving myself a little bit of an illusion so it at least looked like I was listening, before leaning back in my chair and dozing off to sleep.

* * *

 _Fire…fire everywhere. It was hot, it burned, I was afraid. Afraid of the fire and afraid of what I had seen. Kaa-san…Kaa-san…Kaa-san! Why, why did you have to die! Why! Damn them! Damn them Damn them DAMN THEM! Humans, they are the ones that did this to us, they are the ones that have to pay. Consume, rip them, maim them, kill them, feast on their bones! Around me, the aura of malice began to grow, and I could see it. The beast, the demon, the monster within my sacred gear. Its size was immeasurable, it had a multitude of eyes and legs, and a pair of large mandibles came out from it's lower lips. It looked like a cross between some sort of insect and a dragon, what with the body having scales in certain parts of its body, while a giant pair of leathery wings spread from it's back. It hunted with me, together, the two of us would slay them. The ones who bound us here, the ones who killed them, slew my family. Kill! Kill!_

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, looking around the class. No one seemed to be paying much attention to me…no one aside from Issei, though he said nothing, simply looking at me in confusion. I shook my head, smiling at him before looking at the clock. It was near the end of the day…apparently, I had slept through even lunch somehow. I shook my head once more trying to clear it of any lingering memory of the dream I had. It was disturbing, to say the least. It was the first time I had ever actually seen Draebel and though he said nothing to me, I could sense he was awake, trying to discern my thoughts.

" _What…are you exactly?_ " I ask cautiously. I get no response for a moment or two before I hear something that sounds like a sigh.

 **{** _ **You can simply call me a God…or a nightmare**_ **}** he answered cryptically. **{** _ **I was placed inside this…weapon because of the power I had…and it began to go out of control**_ **}** he continuess. I attempt to ask him more, but he doesn't answer, simply going back to his rest. Whatever it was, the thought of that thing being inside me…disturbed me. I tried to clear my head once more when the bell for the end of the day rang. Surprised, I stood up, when I heard a commotion from the front of the class.

"It's him!"

"The prince! The prince is here!"

"Kiba!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Do they do this for everyone that looks somewhat decent?" I ask aloud, though no one answers, before looking to the front of the class. Standing there is a boy with short blonde hair, gray eyes, and a small mole under his left eye. He has the appearance of being handsome, but my combat side tells me he's someone whose quick on his feet and handy with a blade. That, and the devil power radiating off him gives him away as someone he is not. He talks to the girls that have surrounded him for but a moment, when he approaches me, a smile on his face.

"Yamamoto-san, correct?" He asks me. I smile back and nod.

"Indeed, but just call me Zach," I respond. He nod's back, sizing me up the whole time as if judging whether I'm a threat or not. I know he knows what I am, so I simply allow him his looking while standing casually. After a moment, he nods again, as if satisfied, before looking Issei.

"Ah, Hyoudou-san, if you could follow us as well," He says. Issei seems confused but stands up follow us as well.

"Kiba stay away from him, you'll catch perv!" A girl with pink hair yelled out.

"Yeah, Yamamoto-kun, don't go near him, he's a total loser!" Another girl, this one with brown hair tied in a ponytail said. I simply smiled, throwing an arm around Issei.

"Don't worry about this guy, he's just a regular dude, but he has a heart of gold," I state, shocking everyone, including the boy in question.

"Nooooo!" I hear a girl shout out after a moment pause. I laugh lightly as the three of us make our way out of the classroom.

* * *

As we leave the school building I'm slightly confused, only to see us heading towards another building in behind the school. It seems old and run down…and is flowing with demonic…and another source of energy.

" _Oh…that's interesting…to find that kind of energy source all the way in this eastern country,_ " I think simply looking at one corner of the building.

"The Old School Building…wait are we going to see the Occult Research Club!" Issei exclaims excitedly. Kiba simply nods and continues moving forward while I hang back with Issei.

"Occult Research Club?" I ask simply and the boy nods quickly, his eyes beaming.

"Yeah, it's home to two of the Great Onee-sama's, Rias Gremory-senpai and Himejima Akeno-senpai!" He says. I stop, my heart skipping a beat and my eyes going wide. The boy looks back at me, as does Kiba noticing we had stopped.

" _No…impossible…it's impossible, right?_ " I think to myself. She had died…she had died, disappeared, gone…gone forever. Why…why hadn't the told me. Oji-san had to know…Azazel had to know…so why didn't they tell me?

"Zachariel-kun?" I hear Issei's voice break through my thoughts. Thinking I probably looked insane or panicked I simply smile and chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm afraid of old buildings and the Occult," I lie, and the boy looks at me in confusion. Kiba stares at me suspiciously but says nothing, and the three of us head inside. We make our way up a set of stairs, though not before I notice the barred off room, and down a hall. Kiba knocks on a door before a voice on the other side says "Enter" softly. The door opens wide, and I notice right away how "Occulty" this room is. A large magic circle, the symbol of the House of Gremory, dominates one side of the room. In the center are two large couches with a small coffee table in-between them. Flyers with the circle of Gremory, similar to the one the boy had, litter the table and some are posted on the walls. A desk occupies the end opposite of the door, behind which sits a woman with long, Crimson red hair…and Akeno. She looks at me, shock in her eyes, and disbelief. Before anyone can do or say anything I'm moving towards her.

"Akeno-Nee-chan…" I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Zach…" She whispers back, moving towards me like in a daze. The two of us meet halfway to each other…and without thinking about it, I place my hands on either side of her face…and place my lips over hers. I can feel the stares from the others in the room but ignore them, enjoying the fact that the cousin I had thought dead for so long, a cousin I had loved, was in fact alive. After a few moments, I finally broke the kiss off, looking the girl in the face, seeing how red it was and hearing the slight "ufufufu", a sound like heaven in my ears. She had grown more beautiful over the years, a trait shared by her mother. Her chest was large, larger than any of the other girls I've seen, and her hair was long and silky, a midnight black in color, tied into a ponytail by a simple orange ribbon. Her eyes were the same bright violet they were when we first had met…but there was one difference about her. I could sense her Fallen Angel blood, but it was repressed. Overwhelming it was…

"You've become a devil," I state more than asking. She looks shocked, before smiling sadly and nodding. I frown, but say no more, before looking the other Devils, and Issei, in the room. I smile at them and bow lightly. "Ah, sorry, please continue." I pick up Akeno bridal style, causing her to squeak in surprise, before taking a seat across from a small girl with white hair, Akeno on my lap. She flushes once more while looking at me as I casually run a hand through her hair, before turning back to look at the Girl with Red Hair, who I assume to be Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan. The one in question has a slight smirk on her face as she looks at us, her eyes saying she's going to ask a ton of questions later, before standing and looking at Issei. The boy has a dark look in his eyes as he stares at me, a jealous frown on his face. Rias clears her throat, looking first at me, then to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou, I have a proposition for you," She says after a moment. The boy seems confused, looking at her with a slight blush on his cheeks before motioning for her to continue. "Last night, you were nearly killed by a Fallen Angel." As she says this I can feel a multitude of glares aimed in my direction and a slight increase in killing intent. I simply smile, looking at each one of them in turn, while continuing to run my hand through Akeno's hair. She smiled, putting her head in the crook of my neck as Rias continued. Issei seemed to be struggling and I knew why…the spell I had used should have removed any memories of the attack, and only left the memory of the date.

"I remember going on a Date with Yuuma-chan…but now that I think about it, nobody besides me seems to remember who she is," Issei says, though I think he's talking to himself more than anything. "After arriving at the park, everything is a bit of a blank, until I got home." Rias seems confused and I choose that moment to speak.

"Ah, that was my fault Issei, I do apologize, but I couldn't have you going around telling everyone you saw a Fallen Angel," I explain. The boy looks at me in shock.

"Fallen Angel…what?" he responds, though he seems to be taking the news better than expected, his mind struggling to push past the memory block I placed on him.

"Yes, a Fallen Angel, one that attempted to kill you last night," Rias says, trying not to look in my direction. Issei seems confused for a moment before something visibly clicks with him.

"I remember…Yuuma grew a pair of black wings!" Issei exclaims. "She said something about having to kill me because I possessed…a Sacred…something." He seemed confused, looking at himself, before looking to me. "You were there…but you had those same black wings as Yuuma…didn't you?" I sigh, before nodding slightly, noticing the looks I'm getting from the others.

"Everything you knew about the world is about to change, Hyoudou-san," I explain to him calmly. He looks at me in confusion, and almost understanding? I wasn't sure, but he seemed to be taking this all in fairly calmly. Rias clears her throat softly, and I motion for her to continue.

"You see Ise, everyone in this room, aside from Yamamoto-kun," I flinch at the use of honorifics in my name, causing Akeno to giggle again. "Are devils." He seems slightly shocked at that and then laughs lightly as if Rias is making a joke.

"Wow, you really are straightforward," Issei said as if it was all a joke. He began to turn to leave when Rias tossed a photo down on the coffee table in front of us. It was a picture of Issei with Raynare…though she looked younger for some reason. More Illusionary magic? Raynare was always better at it than me. "How did you get this?" The look on Issei's face tells me he's stopped finding this funny.

"She was as real as you or me," Rias says.

"Her contact info was gone from my phone…and nobody here seemed to remember her," Issei said, though it seemed more like he was talking to himself. Oh, to think she had gone that far…perhaps she did it before the date even began?

"Yes, you see her goal was to eliminate you because you contain something within you that is very dangerous, A Sacred Gear," Rias says. I frown but decide not to say anything for now.

"Yes, she said something about a Sacred Gear…buy why did she have to try and kill me?" He asks, looking at me and Rias.

"The only thing we know so far is that you were deemed a threat, one worth of elimination," Rias responds while I simply ignore the question. I'll have my own say once I do some investigating. "Now onto my proposition…I would like you to join us." I had a feeling when I let the boy go that this was their purpose…perhaps she was initially going to wait until he had died and forcibly recruit him, but now things had changed and she was going to have to do it the traditional way.

"Join you…as in the Occult Research Club?" Issei asks, excited for some reason. Well, I had heard some rumors that he was part of a group known as the perverted trio…so I suppose the thought of joining a club with two of the hottest girls in school and the school mascot was like a Godsend to him.

"Not only that…but as a Devil as well," She explains. I can see the hesitation in his eyes, and the disbelief, so I decided to step in.

"Devils are known to have harems, something I hear you would like quite a bit," I say, and I can feel a glare from the more purist devils in the room, while Rias simply looks at me with suspicion.

"Har…Harem?!" Issei says and for a moment he says nothing before jumping in the air and cheering excitedly. "I don't know about all this devil stuff you keep talking about, but if it leads to a harem I'm totally down for it!" I laugh shaking my head while looking at him.

{ _ **Such simple creatures' you mortals are,**_ } Draebel sighs from within me.

"In—Indeed, Devils have been known to form harems, a byproduct of a low birth rate you see," Rias continues, a slight tinge to her cheeks. She then clears her throat once more, before going to her desk, where she proceeds to pull out a small box. I can feel the power radiating from the box, and I instantly know what it is. As she get's close to Issei she opens the box and inside are several objects, each appearing to be a chess piece. Issei seems confused looking at the pieces, before looking at Rias.

"We're going to play chess?" Issei asks, confused. Rias smiles and shakes her head, before concentrating on the pieces. She pulls out a pawn piece before motioning Issei to move in front of her.

"If I could ask you to lay down here," She says. Issei nods and lies in front of her, his hands by his hips while looking at Rias with curiosity in his eyes. She placed the piece on his chest and began concentrating, but nothing happened. She removed another piece and placed it next to the first, but again nothing happened. This continued, with the Rias' eye's getting wider and wider for each piece until the boy had eight pieces in total arrayed on his chest.

"Eight…whatever is inside of you is a powerful Sacred Gear," I barely make out what she says, before I feel the surge of magic.

"Issei Hyoudou, I order, in my name Rias Gremory," She begins and I can see the boy beginning to freak out as the chess pieces begin to glow and a large magic circle in the shape of the Gremory clan symbol appear around them. "Leave behind your human life, and join us as a Devil under the service of the House of Gremory. Rejoice in your new life!" She finishes and I can feel a massive surge of power as the chess pieces begin sinking into the body of Issei. I feel awed and honored that they would allow me, a Fallen Angel, or half a one, to watch this, despite being their enemy. Perhaps Akeno has some pull with this particular group? After a moment, the two of them stand up, while Issei continues looking at his chest as if thinking the pieces will fly out at any moment.

"I don't…feel any different," He says after a few moments. I chuckle lightly, thinking it to be the understatement of the century. Rias simply smiles and shakes her head lightly.

"You won't at first, Devil's are fairly similar to humans, we just have more power," She says before looking at me for a moment and than looking back at Issei. "Now I have some things to explain to you, and then we must deal with our other guest there." She looks at me pointedly and Issei stares at me, confusion still in his eyes.

* * *

"…and thus, devils began to resurrect humans with powerful Sacred Gears or abilities to be their servants through the evil pieces," Rias finishes after what feels like an hour. The entire time Akeno and I spent chatting, catching up on what had been missed in each other's lives. It seems she had been on the run for almost two years after what had happened to her family. She had been living her life in and out of various places, helping out small villages here and there. It hadn't taken long for our Oji-san to catch up with her though. Just as he had been about to kill her, Rias had shown up with her father's Bishop. They had talked with Oji-san for a while before he finally let her leave on two conditions; One, she was never to set foot in their territory again, on pain of death. The second condition was to always stay beside Rias, thus she became the girls first piece and Queen. I had heard of the Devils' method of reincarnation and piece gathering while at the Grigori headquarters, but to hear that she had become a Queen was shocking.

"I…see," Issei says after a couple of moments. He seemed fairly intent throughout the entire conversation as if trying to make a good first impression and absorb it all in. I applauded the boy for how he was taking all of this, what having just discovered everything he had ever heard as far as myths were concerned was probably true. Perhaps the breakdown would come later. In addition to the magic circle and the pieces being absorbed into his body, all the devils present had reintroduced themselves and revealed their wings to him, giving him a shock when a similar pair had appeared from his back.

"Now then, I'll allow you a night of rest, but starting tomorrow you will come here to perform the duties of a devil," Rias stated. Issei nods and then leaves, saying a goodbye to everyone in turn. I can see the excitement on his face, though I'm unsure as to why. After he is gone, everyone turns their eyes to me, and I can feel the temperature of the room lower by several degrees. I simply smile looking at them all in turn, not willing to back down, before focusing my gaze on Rias. Akeno looks worried, still sitting on my lap, but I put an arm around her protectively.

"Fallen Angel…perhaps you could explain what you're doing in my territory?" Rias asks after a couple of moments into our stare down. I simply smile and stand, placing Akeno back down on the couch.

"Azazel sent me to look after the boy and, failing that, take care of a few stray crows," I answer truthfully, and notice the surprise in her eyes as I do so. I chuckle, "It's not often I get to come to Japan, so I accepted immediately of course…besides, the boy seems interesting." She still seems suspicious as she looks at me but I ignore it.

"And how exactly do you know my Queen?" She asks me, causing Akeno and me to blush slightly.

"Ah well…that's a bit of a long story," I answer, trying to look anywhere else. "She's uh…my cousin." That garners a surprised reaction from everyone in the room.

"Your…cousin," She repeats and I nod. She then looks at Akeno again and once more there is a look that states she wants details later. "Why did you allow us to recruit Issei and simply not try and coerce him back to the Grigori?" I smile as she asks that, looking at Akeno briefly before responding.

"Azazel was more interested in keeping the boy from going out of control than recruiting him," I state. "And besides, both of us think things will be more interesting this way if his suspicions are correct." Rias gives me another suspicious look as I say that but I say nothing more.

"Very well, for now, we'll allow you here, but you will have to meet with the other Devil of this territory," She says after a couple of moments. "Could you come to the Student Council room at lunch tomorrow?" I nod as she asks this. Ah yes, the house of Sitri is here as well. Tomorrow should be interesting then. "Very well, you may leave us we have much to discuss." I nod and give a slight bow before stepping out of the room. I suppose now is the time to go and speak to some certain people.

* * *

I hadn't flown very far when I found him. Issei had apparently not gone straight home, choosing instead to travel to the park. That wasn't what bothered me though. What bothered me was the man that was currently talking with him in said park. The man was tall, though still shorter than myself, and was currently dressed in a Fedora and long black trench coat. Though I couldn't clearly see him from here, I knew he had a gentleman-like appearance with a trimmed goatee, and short black hair. He was also the target of my suspicions. I watched for a couple of moments before I saw Issei jump away from him. He turns and begins to run but Dohnaseek gives chase, a spear of light in his hands. Heaving a sigh, I begin to make my way down myself.

"Enough of this Dohnaseek!" I yell as I land in-between the two, intercepting the attack. Both of them seem surprised as I easily deflect the attack, though Dohnaseek quickly changes his look to anger.

"Why are you protecting this stray Zachariel!" He yells at me. "Have you finally lost your senses?" I frown at him, glaring darkly before turning to Issei.

"Go ahead and make your way home, I'll deal with this," I tell him. I can feel the irritation in Dohnaseeks' glare as I ignore him, and Issei simply nods but does nothing to leave.

"You're letting him get away? Then perhaps I should end you too!" The Fallen yells before launching a pair of light spears at me. I sigh, once more deflecting the attacks and causing them to shatter, before conjuring my own spear of light. The spear is near as tall as Dohnaseek is, and has a mix of white and gold in coloration. Issei grunts in pain as the light radiates from the spear, and I can see his hands trembling out of the corner of my eye, while Dohnaseek simply looks on in fear.

"This won't hurt…much," I state throwing the spear at Dohnaseek. He raises his hands, conjuring another light spear in an attempt to block it, but my spear easily passes through his before exploding in front of him and sending him flying away. Hit's the ground with a solid * **thump** * and does not get back up. I walk over and check on him, feeling his heartbeat and pulse, before turning and smiling to Issei. "Sorry about him, I was just on my way to deal with these…threats when I caught sight of you here in the park."

"What did he mean by stray?" Issei asks, causing me to frown slightly. I think back on some of the things I had to deal with working early on for the Grigori before I give my answer.

"Generally, when someone mentions a Stray, they speak of Stray Devils," I begin. "They are Devils who have either run away or killed their former master due to being unhappy with their current lifestyle. A Stray Devil will generally come running to the human world, where they will feast on the flesh of humans, and anything else that get's in their way." I can see the look of disgust on Issei's face as I say that. "Despite what Rias tells you, not everyone is as kind and caring in the Devil world as she is."

"What do you mean?" Issei asks. He had only just become a Devil and Rias had only given him the bare minimum introduction into the world of Myth, but she had told him that Devils were kind and caring and said she would further elaborate on that when she visited him this evening.

"There are Devils out there who are cruel, malicious, evil and merciless," I answer darkly. "While the Gremory household is known for its kindness and the love of its servants, there was a time, something you will soon learn when devils were as much the monsters as the church makes them out to be." He seems confused why I am telling him all this so I walk closer and smile. "Do not fear Issei, that time is mostly behind them. While there are a few black sheep here and there, it is the same with all the factions. You will do well in the House of Gremory, of this, I have no doubt." He seems to relax slightly as I clap his arm with my hand, and for a moment I feel the surge within him once again. Something living resides there, something that has been dormant and is only just now beginning to stir. Once more I feel Draebel's amusement, but he says nothing to me. I step back once again and pick Dohnaseek up and place him over my shoulder, before smiling once more at Issei. "Now, I must be off, I would hurry home if I were you, Rias will be waiting." And with that, I take off into the night sky.

* * *

It does not take me long to reach my home, despite the extra baggage, and an even shorter amount of time to find a suitable room to do my interrogation in. I had currently no way of contacting Ray nor did I have any idea where she was at, but my business with Dohnaseek was personal anyway. I could probably spend the time tracking her, but this was much more fun anyway. As I finished securing the Fallen to a chair, I mumbled a few words of power and a small ball of water formed above his head, before splashing down on him, causing him to sputter and cough.

"What…who…where?!" He begins, panicking and looking around and trying to figure out where he is. I'm currently inside one of the spare rooms, the singular window closed and the lights on dim. It seems Penemue had left to go back wherever, as I currently didn't see nor sense her anywhere in the house.

"Dohnaseek, so good of you to wake up," I start looking at him as he locks eyes with me. He struggles in the chair for a couple of moments, before hissing out in pain as the bindings begin to heat up. "Like it? It's something Azazel came up with a long time ago in case some people needed more…persuasion to talk." He growls at me as I speak, before settling down and looking at me.

"What do you want," His words, while casual, are filled with venom for me and I simply chuckle.

"You have never been able to beat me Dohnny, so don't feel too bad about going down in one," He winces as I use my little pet name for him. "Now, tell me, who gave you the orders to eliminate the boy?" He glares at me, saying nothing for a couple of minutes before the bindings heat up again.

"It was Xathanael!" He yelled after a moment of the burning. My eyes open in shock as he says this. "She came to the church a couple of days ago and told us that Kokabiel had sent her on the orders of Azazel. She was to help us out with the watching of the boy!" He grunts in pain once more as the bindings continue heating up, and I can see a slight wisp of smoke.

"Xathanael…why the hell is she here…she was supposed to be up north with those Ojiisan?" I ask as simply as I can. He shakes his head, flinching in pain once more.

"She said someone else replaced her or the talks were ceased I can't remember," He answers.

"Why didn't Ray know about this?" I ask.

"She has her own base of operations and she sought me out personally, Raynare was away at the time, the humans were busy with something else, and Kalawarner and Mittelt were off exploring the human realm," He answers. This did indeed raise suspicions'…why was she here and what was Kokabiel hoping to gain by trying to kill off the boy? Xathanael was an interesting Fallen as well. She never seemed satisfied with the work that Azazel was doing, and was much more interested in trying to pick fights with both Devils and Angels. She was also a skilled combatant…her ability to control light was more suitable to range attacks than melee, but she had more control of her light than I did.

"Where is she now?" I ask. He glares at me before he gives a small smile.

"Tonight, she was to return to the church, where she would take over, and remove anyone who stood in her way," He laughs lightly, before grunting once more as the bindings again burn him. I feel my heart skip a beat momentarily before I calm down. While they weren't all that strong, there was three of them, and besides, they would more than likely play it cool when she arrived, at least until I could show up as a backup. Ray would have told them by now that I was here, and perhaps she had even come looking for me.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask finally. He hesitates for a moment, giving me all the time I need to know there is more. "Well?"

"A nun, excommunicated and formerly known as a holy maiden, is to arrive in this town and go to the church sometime in the next day or so," He says finally. I wonder why this is something interesting when he continues. "It is said she has a power that can heal almost any wound…including those on Devils and Fallen Angels. She was excommunicated because she healed a wounded devil." I whistle as he says this. That most certainly is surprising. Most likely she has a Sacred Gear, a Healing one. While that is fairly common as far as Sacred Gears go, one that heals Devils and Fallen is very rare indeed.

"Where is she to arrive from?" I demand. He looks at me in surprise, before frowning.

"I'm uncertain, we were only told to expect her sometime within the next two days," He answers, and from the look in his eyes, I can tell he is speaking the truth. I nod, thinking it over for a couple of moments before I begin pacing back and forth. It would be good to intercept her before she arrived at the church, the last thing I needed was a potential Rogue Fallen Angel with some sort of healing Sacred Gear to back her up. Her combat style involved whittling down her opponent, so if the nun reached her, it wouldn't be a matter of who got who first, it would simply be only a matter of time before I lost.

"Very well, you can stay here for the night, I'll ensure you don't get too badly burnt, and in the morning, we'll make our way to this "church" you keep mentioning," I state. I would have to have a talk with the girls there, not to mention see what Xathanael was doing here if what she told Dohnaseek wasn't the all of it. The man himself seems irked that he won't be going free but says nothing. Nodding once to him, I leave the room, locking the door physically, and magically, before heading to bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Fallen Angel Hideout**

Within a ruined church on the far side of town was currently three women. One was the girl simply known as Yuuma-chan…or as she was really known, Raynare. She was taller than before, with longer hair and a more sizeable bust. She was currently wearing a set of bondage type leather clothing, and she paced around the front of the altar impatiently. She continued looking at the window above the door, before looking at the door itself, before giving a growl or sigh of frustration. Another woman, this one looking slightly older than Raynare sat on one of the pews, a small smile on her face as she watched Raynare pace back and forth. She had shorter, blue colored hair and wore a form-fitting burgundy dress. Her chest nearly spilled out of the dress itself, though she seemed not to care, and her body just screamed sex appeal. Her eyes twinkled as Raynare let out another sigh. On another pew on the opposite side of her, sat another girl, shorter in both height and size. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, with a purple ribbon to complete the look. She let out little giggles now and again, watching Raynare with mirth in her eyes.

"Where is he…he was due back hours ago…and I'm certain Zach is coming here soon," Raynare finally said, her voice low and dark. "How does one get lost on a simple mission of getting food for the humans…" Both of the others laughed aloud as she said this.

"Perhaps he found someone that tickled his fancies Ray and is currently enjoying himself in some alley somewhere," The blue haired girl. Raynare shuddered, though a small smile formed on her face.

"I don't even want an image like that in my head Kal," Raynare groaned, looking at the woman as she laughed once more. The blue haired woman was indeed the Fallen Angel Kalawarner. A friend of Raynare and one of her closest compatriots.

"Yeah, besides who would want him?" The smaller girl said, earning another round of chuckles.

"Well, I always thought you did Mittelt," Raynare teased, and the small girl let out a sound of disgust before glaring at her. Mittelt, another Fallen Angel and another partner of Raynare. Mittelt considered herself a rival of Raynare, though the two were somewhat close. The little girl had been jealous of the looks Raynare had since the two had met, but had rarely said anything, while Raynare constantly teased her.

"Don't make me gag, I would never want him," Mittelt responded, looking slightly pale, while the other two simply laughed. All three stopped however when the door began to open with a loud creak, but the looks one their faces were replaced with surprise at who was at the door. It was not Dohnaseek, the one they were waiting for, nor was it Zachariel, the one they were hoping for. No, the one who was at the door was a woman, slightly taller than Kalawarner, with long, orange almost fiery colored hair. She walked forward with a proud air about her, her red eyes looking at each of them in turn, a cruel smile forming on her full, ruby colored lips. She was beautiful, with a chest to match Kalawarner's, and a figure to match the beauty that was Penemue. She was currently garbed in what seemed to be tight, black leather that accentuated the curves her body and showed off the size of her chest quite well, but allowed for easy movement. A pair of black wings, similar in appearance to a crows' wings, spread from her back, but not enough to block the two that walked behind her. One was a boy, with silver colored hair and red eyes. He had a manic grin on his face as he looked at the three girls, and was garbed in the outfit of an exorcist. The other was a young girl, no older than Zachariel, with hair that was green on the left side and blue on the right. Her eyes were colored the opposite, a green right eye and a blue left one. She too was garbed in the gear of an exorcist, but a sword similar in appearance to a katana was strapped across her back, while a pair of pistol looking weapons were strapped to her hips.

"Xathanael…wha—what are you doing here?!" Raynare exclaims looking at the Fallen before her. The girl simply smiles back, approaching Raynare while here two compatriots stand next to the other two Fallen.

"Why, dear Ray, didn't you miss me, even a wittle bit~?" the newly named Xathanael responds. She then lets out a little giggle, sounding more like a premonition of death than something filled with happiness and warmth, before placing a finger on Raynares chin. "Kokabiel has sent me to help you out with the little devil problem here, didn't you know?" Raynare seems confused at first, looking away from the girl in front of her before stepping back.

"Kokabiel…but why?" She mumbles. "Azazel-sama knows of this?" Xath smiles as she asks that, before shaking her head.

"Of course not silly, Kokabiel-sama said that it would be better if fewer people knew about this…and told me to deal with anyone who got in my way," She finishes glaring darkly at all three of the Fallen. They all shuddered, knowing of the power the woman in front of them possessed, knowing that she was sent north for a reason. She had a history of being…slightly unstable, and the thought of crossing her was not something that each of them had. The woman clapped her hands together, before turning to the two she brought with her. "Now then, Freed, Adalyn, it's time to get work. Begin preparations and make sure our recruits downstairs know whose boss." As she finished the girl removed her sword from its scabbard. While it had no physical blade, something that appeared to be a black flame seemed to form in the shape of one. The boy, on the other hand, removed a gun from inside his robes, and a bladeless sword that after a moment grew a long blade, similar to a beam sword. He licked the length of his gun with a sadistic grin before the two of them went down through the secret passage that lay hidden in front of the altar. It did not take long for screams to fill the air as they went about their dark work. Xath seemed to almost shudder in pleasure as they reached her ears before she moved down herself. The three remaining women each looked at one another, fear in their eyes and a single thought filling their head.

" _What are we going to do_ "

* * *

 **And so, here ends another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I got a surprising amount of reviews and favs so thank you all for that. For me, this is a fun little past time and a place to work on my writing, something that I'm passionate about, so to see that fills my heart with joy. Expect the next chapter of Lord of Nature up sometime within the next couple of days as well for those who are reading that. I couldn't think of a way for Issei to really want to join the Devils without him dying, so I thought Zach giving him a little push about the Harems was a believable enough reason. I introduced a couple new OC's in this chapter. Ones a Fallen Angel and one is a mystery. Looks like a lot of people wanted Mittelt not in Zach's harem, but they wanted Akeno. I had already planned on putting Penemue in his harem, just wanted to make sure there was enough want for it :). Until next time, continue making suggestions! And don't forget to R &R.**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel (Idea only with an eye instead of the magic), the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities, and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements.

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Asia, Koneko, **More to Come**

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Penemue, Akeno **More to Come**


	3. Chapter 3

**lone. fallen. Wolf: Thanks a lot, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **The Storm Master 567: Thanks, I've always liked Akeno more than Rias myself, so it's usually why I have her with my OC's.**

 **Dipsyy: Haha, I've gotten asked this a couple of times, I'm actually that tall myself, so I made him that tall mostly for that reason.**

 **moshe30350redstar: Thank you :). As suggested, I'll be putting up a poll for Mittelt. I do have the mansion for his future more than right now, so that all the girls of his Harem can live with him at some point, instead of just the Fallen Angels. I'll keep the idea in mind of all three going to the same school, it was something I was thinking about doing anyway.**

 **Maniacmissle: Thank you :)**

 **Septorex101: Will definitely keep the idea in mind :)**

 **Zen one: Thank you, hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest 1: Hmmm…I've only seen it a couple of times, so I'll definitely consider this one.**

 **TheUnknownUser2: Couple of times I've had Serafall for Zach, so may indeed do this. Will see what people think for one more chapter.**

 **percy zoe and artemis fan: Thank you, hope you enjoy this one as well :)**

 **Cf96: Thank you :)**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** _ **Ddraig Thoughts**_ **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** _ **Draebel Thoughts**_ **}**

 **Chapter 3:**

It took me a few moments to realize what was going on as I awoke. I groaned and tried to move, but once again found myself held down by something. When I lifted the blankets there it was…the flowing purple colored hair. I heaved a sigh, but decided to let her be, enjoying the feeling of her bare chest on my own, her soft breath tickling my collar bone. I knew what was coming today…what I would have to do today. Even if they weren't involved…Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt…they had gotten into something dangerous. I had to figure it out, whatever was going on, and why all of a sudden Kokabiel was making a move. Why was he trying to divide his own people? I knew the man was a war fanatic, but I didn't think he'd actually try and start something with his own. I remember one of the few times I ran into him at the facility…and how he treated his servants if they failed him.

* * *

 **2 Years Ago**

I had just returned from a mission in some far-off part of Europe. While the Norse gods generally dealt with things up there, we Fallen sometimes had journeys there as well, to keep good relations with the ones who ruled that territory. I had been in contact with Odin a couple of times on this journey, and if he wasn't a god I would suspect him of being a Fallen Angel in disguise the way his perversions were. He was worse than Azazel at times.

"Zachariel, you've returned," a voice greeted me as I entered the Grigori institute. Standing there was the man I had come to know as a second father in the couple years I had been here. Baraqiel was dressed in full regalia, which made me wonder if he was going somewhere, but I ignored that for now, clasping hands with the man. Both of us smiled and squeezed, testing one another's strength before finally letting go and embracing each other.

"You're going somewhere Oji-san?" I asked the man. He nods gently before looking back inwards.

"Azazel has sent me on a mission somewhere, not even I know my final destination yet," He answers with a sigh. "Seems some troubles kicked up in the western part of the world, so he needs me to deal with it." I smile as the man shakes his head once again. Oji-san was sent on a lot of these clean-up missions as he liked to refer them as. They generally involved fighting rogues or groups of rogues who would be too difficult for me and Ray to handle, even if we were together. She was currently away as well, involved in dealings with some various Youkai. I nodded to Baraqiel and allowed him to be on his way, wishing him luck on whatever it was Azazel assigned to him. I made my way further in, looking forward to a rest in my bed when another voice called out to me, making my skin crawl with it's hissing drawl.

"Boy," This voice belonged to someone I generally tried to avoid. I turned and saw him there, Kokabiel, on of the Cadre of the Fallen. He was tall, slightly taller than Azazel, with long dark hair and bright red eyes. His ears were slightly pointed, giving him the appearance of an elf, and if they were out, I knew his wings would be ten in total, each appearing like a crows' wings. He was dressed in his usual attire, a long black coat with a black dress shirt and black dress pants. He smiled as he looked at me and motioned me towards him. Though I'm regretting in the back of my mind, I move forward, giving him a slight smile as I reach him.

"What can I do for ya Koki?" I ask, smiling slightly at the look of annoyance on his face. It disappears just as quickly, but the dark smile that replaces it sends a slight chill down my spine.  
"I want to make sure you're receiving the proper training, so you'll have a spar against one of my students," He says to me guiding me to continue with him slightly with his hand. "It wouldn't do to have the great Maroth's son be unable to defend himself." I knew there was something more behind what he was saying, but I wasn't going to let it bother me.

"Oki doki Koki!" I cheer following him with ease. Once again, I see my care-free attitude about him bothering him, but I simply smirk as we make our way to one of the training rooms. There are many places here where one can train, but some are specialized to imitate different environments and the like. He led me to one such room, which seemed to be a wide open plain. I think Azazel modeled these rooms after the Devils Rating Game fields, something I had only recently learned about.

"You will face one of my students here," Kokabiel said as he opened the door to the fields. "Do not be afraid to go all out, for they will be doing so themselves." He smiled mischievously at me as he said this, and once more I felt a shiver go down my spine. I knew something wasn't right about him…but he was still one of the top dogs of the Fallen Angels, so I couldn't really do anything about it yet.

"Alright, sounds good," I respond stepping into the field. At first, I don't see anyone else here, but my senses tell me duck within seconds of entering.

* **Dooooon** *

Luckily, I did as I'm sent flying forward through the air as an explosion goes off behind me. I roll as my body hit's the ground a little way away and look up into the sky, a smile on my face.

"It's rude to attack without announcing yourself you know," I say to the figure in the sky. She would be beautiful if not for the permanent sneer that seems etched on her face, like she's looking at some sort of disgusting bug. She has long, fiery red hair and bright red eyes, much like the one that served as her master. She's dressed in a form fitting leather dress, one suited for combat, and I can see rage in her eyes as she conjures another spear of light. The spear is the same color as her hair, and it almost seems to radiate heat. I had encountered this woman a few times, mostly during her sessions of rage when she was insulting Raynare-Nee-sama. Her name was Xathanael, and she despised weak things. While in my mind Raynare was strong, to her, she was an insult to the race. And so was I.

"Shut up you filthy half-breed," She snarled back at me. "It's an insult to me to even be here. If it wasn't for Kokabiel-sama's orders, I wouldn't waste my time with you." That had me interested. It seems that Kokabiel was the one who ordered this fight. I wonder…

"Well, then allow me to answer your attack in kind," I began to move, faster than she could see. Her eyes went wide as I appeared beside her, Draebel in hand, swinging at her side.

* **Doooon** *

Once more an explosion rocked the area as I sent her flying to the ground. She let out a cough as bile flew from her mouth, but she got back up quickly, a growl coming from her lips. She swung her light spear at me like a sword but I blocked it easily with the haft of Draebel before countering with a swing of my own. She ducks underneath this time, but gasps as a small magic circle, the same color as my light spears, appears in front of her. Before she can do anything, she's sent flying into the wall opposite us with another loud * **bang** * as a bolt of lightning slams into her. She coughs a couple of more times, blood coming from her mouth and I wince as I notice the indent she left in the wall. I send Draebel away to whatever alternate dimension sacred gears rest in when they're not in use and place my hands in a non-hostile gesture.

"Xath-chan, let's stop this," I begin. "You're going to get hur—" I don't get to finish my sentence as she throws three spears at me in quick succession. I dodge the first two easily, but the third on lodges itself in my side, just below the ribs. I grunt, and notice blood beginning to pour from the wound.

" _Damnit…the hell is going on?_ " I think to myself.

"No stopping…not till your dead!" Xathanael yells. "Filthy halfling taking pity on me! I won't stand for it!" She charges forward, a fourth spear in her hands held out like a lance. I conjure my own light spear, holding it like a sword, and block her wild thrusts with ease. She seems to be slowing down, and I notice blood pouring down her left arm.

"Damnit Xath-ch—Xathanael you're injured, you'll kill yourself at this rate!" I yell at her, putting some space between us with my greater speed.

"But if I defeat you first, Kokabiel-sama will be pleased with me!" She yells, fanatical. That shocks me. While I knew he didn't like me, I didn't think it'd be this…bad. She came charging at me again, so I did what I do best.

"Sorry Xath," I whisper as I begin to go all out. Before she can blink I'm behind her, and strike her in the left temple. I catch her as she begins to fall out of the air and slowly lower to the ground. Kokabiel enters the room with a pair of exorcists behind him, both of whom pick up the Fallen woman and take her out of the room. Kokabiel sneers at her unconscious form, before turning the glare on me. But he smiles when he speaks.

"Well done Zachariel Yamamoto, son of Maroth," Kokabiel says. He then turns and begins to leave, but not before saying one more thing over his shoulder to me. "Do know, I'll be continuing to watch you."

* * *

 **Present**

When next I saw her, Xathanael had a multitude of bruises on her body, and none of them were form areas I hit. She had seemed defeated, but upon seeing me, she had promised me death the next time we met alone. Her days of picking on Raynare had come to an end shortly after that, due to her being sent to Europe on a mission to parlay with the Norse Gods, but that threat had always remained. The fact that she was possibly here now…disturbed me. Not only does that mean she's going against the orders of Azazel, which could possibly mean Kokabiel has decided to make his move, but her fighting prowess was honed up north. It was said more than once she would get into fights involving the Valkyries, and most time she would come out on top. While no one had ever died, there had been some serious injuries at times.

"Geez…how long are you going to ignore me Zachariel-kun?" I heard the voice of the only other person in this room ask. I looked down, to see Penemue smiling up at me, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Penemue, how long have you been here?" I tease and laugh lightly as her cheeks puff out in a pout.

"You sure have become brave as you've gotten older," She says as she slowly crawls her way up so her face is pressed against my own. I find myself looking into her eyes, mesmerized as she gently presses her lips against my own. I groan as her hand rubs up against my stomach, moving in circles and trailing downwards, but never going too low. After a moment, she stops and takes her lips off mine, a bright look in her eyes. "Thanks for the treat." I smile as she stands and watch her as she get's dressed, something that seems to be exaggerated at every movement.

"I'm sure you know already, but someone else is here, Penemue," I state to her after a moment.

"Who?" She asks.

"Dohnaseek," I answer and notice the slight stiffening in her shoulders. "It seems they've finally made their move."

"Hmmm, I suppose," She muses, speaking more to herself than me. "I'll be gone for a couple of days, but I'll report this to Azazel. You take care not to get yourself killed." She throws another smile and a wink before vanishing as quick as she appeared. I sigh, before getting out of bed and getting dressed myself. School won't be an option today. No, today is a day of Recon and find out what exactly I'll be dealing with at the church. School could come later, or at the very least I'd make my report to the Gremory, as well as my meeting with the house of Sitri. I'm sure they'll understand.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the church. The place just screamed FALLEN ANGEL what with it's run down walls, the big gaping whole in the roof and the immense amount of unease I felt looking at it, despite being a Fallen Angel myself. Still, I was surprised at the lack of defense this place had. I know Raynare would have put up some sort of warning system or something similar, or at the very least Mittelt would of, but I hadn't sensed anything anywhere around this place. It had me slightly worried, so I moved forward cautiously.

"Oh, what do we have here, a little birdy come to play?" A high-pitched voice rang out. I tensed, looking around till I spotted it. A boy stood there, behind a tree looking at me with a sadistic smile on his face. He had white hair and red eyes, and wore the garb of an exorcist. Another figure came out from beside him, a woman with odd colored hair and eyes. It was green on the left side and blue on the right, while her eyes were the opposite. But the blade she had on her back…I could sense great power coming from there. She looked at me with no emotion, but I could sense killing intent coming from both of them. Another dozen or so exorcists began to appear around me, along with a strange fog that was uncommon in these parts. Perhaps the morning dew mixed with the sun? Or was it something else…

"Hey…hey Freed-sama, can we kill him, huh huh can we!" An overly enthusiastic exorcist began bouncing on the balls of his feet while looking at me, a pair of pistols in his hand.

"Woah there gentlemen, I come in peace," I state calmly, all the while preparing a spell. "Surely you can sense that I'm a Fallen Angel?"

"Oh yes…but you're the one we've been told to find I'm certain of it," The one named Freed responds. "And you just made it so much easier by coming to us, it just sends a shiver down my spine." Before I have a chance to respond he leaps forward at me, a light blade appearing in hand while firing off several shots from his pistol. I jumped in the air allowing my wings to extend, only to grunt as I felt myself stop. I looked down only to see a long, golden chain leading from me to the strange looking woman's hands. I called on Draebel and was about to slash it, when she gave a heave, and I suddenly found myself hurtling towards the ground.

" _Damn, she's strong,_ " I thought as I hit the ground with another grunt. While it did little damage to me, it did give the others the chance to surround me once more.

"Fine…we'll do it your way," I declare, striking down the closest two exorcists, but not killing them, before swinging the halberd behind me to block a wild swing from a third. The man doesn't have time to swing again as I spin in spot and kick him away. Another one approaches me so I choose now to activate the spell I had been channeling, launching a blast of fire at him and catching a couple others.

* **Sching** *

The sound of metal resounds throughout the area as I block a wild slash from Freed.

"Oh, not bad little birdy, I'm feeling it, the killing intent that your giving me, and the annoyance you feel," He begins giggling mentally as he begins dueling with me. All the while the girl watches, the golden chain still wrapped around my foot. I can see the duel-pistol exorcist nearby as well, watching with a crazed look in his eye, but I feel he's waiting for orders. Only a couple other exorcists remain at this point, the others either dead or incapacitated.

"You're not half bad yourself, though I wonder why you had all these pawns with you," I counter and I can see the annoyance on his face.

"The bitch thought you were strong, so she felt the need to send this cannon fodder along with me," He begins laughing and I notice the glare and mass amounts of killing intent directed towards him from the girl whose there with him. "Oh, calm down Adalyn as if you haven't had the same thoughts…though you probably haven't, cause you're a simpleton, aren't you? Nothing but that blade and that chain to keep you going, bwahahaha!" Freed laughs looking briefly over his shoulder, giving me a chance. Blocking another strike from him, I go to sweep his legs out from under him. He jumps over my own foot, laughing as he does so…till I catch him with the blunt end of my halberd and send him flying. He slams into the tree and I hear a loud crack, but I can't focus too much on it as I erect a barrier to protect me from the rapid firing of the other exorcist.

"Damn you!" He yelled at me. "Doing that to Freed-sama, I'll kill you!" The man jumped forward discarding his guns while charging towards me. I drop my barrier and move to meet him, ducking under the first wild swing of his fist, before blocking the second with the shaft of Draebel. As he goes to take another swing I launch my counter attack, moving faster then he could see.

"Guagh!" He cries out and falls back, holding his arm. I step forward and slam the butt of the weapon into his gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him and for him to collapse.

"Two left," I say allowed as Freed get's back to his feet.

"Oh, your good, your damn good, why, I feel almost as if I'm in heat right now," The boy taunts moving his body in a strange way. "Adalyn, I think it's your turn, or else Xath-chan will get angry." So, she is here, and she is the one commanding these people. The girl begins to take steps towards me, drawing her blade at the same time. Almost as soon as it's unsheathed I can feel it, the immense amount of demonic pressure coming from it. While it has no steel "blade" to speak of, it is instead a blade of pure fire, being roughly twenty-seven inches in length. I knew my weapon had a greater reach, but that thing would be a problem. I prepped myself for a fight, when she suddenly disappeared. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my right hip, turning to face that way, only to catch her for just a second as she disappears again. I look down and notice a slight wound on my hip, blood already starting to cover the area. I frown, scattering my senses in an attempt to find her, when I feel it coming from behind me.

* **Ching!** *

Once again, the sound of metal meeting metal resounds throughout the area and I leap back as I see her appear in front of me. Two…no three magic circles appear in front of her and I quickly erect a barrier and ice, fire and air all begin flying towards me. I grunt as the barrier begins to crack, but manage to keep it up, before it shatters as she strikes it with her blade, following through and clashing with me once more.

"My turn!" I hear a cackle from my left and just barely mange to leap out of the way of no less than three shots from Freed's gun.

"Both of you are really good, I might have to get serious," I say sternly looking at the two in front of me. They seem to be almost polar opposites, with her being the quiet and refined type and him being the loud and boorish type.

"Oh my, are you happy senpai?" Freed asks looking at the girl. "Did you hear what he said about us? Does it make you wet and tingly?" He begins laughing at the glare he receives from her. "Oh my, you're making me so warm senpai, I might just have to find some devils to kill later to calm down!" As he finishes he leaps at me again.

"Röth!" I declare, and Draebel begins to glow a dark purple as a black wave spreads out from it, causing the golden chain to shatter. Freed is sent flying while the girl plants her feet on the ground, struggling to maintain her balance. She slashes with her blade three times, cause the ground around her to be cut up, but it does little else. For the first time, I see some emotion in her eyes, that being surprise as she looks at me. I charge towards her, doing some zig-zag maneuvers in the hopes to have her lose sight of me, and grin in satisfaction as I get past her defenses and send her flying. She hit's the ground a couple of times, but manages to regain her balance and I whistle in approval. "It's been a long time since someone could stand up to Draebel, I must say I'm impre—"

* **Dooooon** *

I don't finish my sentence as I cry out in pain as flames engulf my very form and I'm sent flying through the air. I curse and look to the sky and see her there.

"Hello Zachy," She says looking down at me, a sneer on her face. That same sneer she had for all those years.

"Xath…funny seeing you here seeing as you're supposed to be in Europe," I grunt out, trying to ignore the burns that now litter my skin. The woman laughs and conjures a light spear while forming another magic circle. She was never very good at magic, but she had some grasp of basic fire magic, which went well with her control of her Light Spears, which seemed to radiate the heat of the sun.

"Oh, how I missed you too, you damned half-breed," She responds. "And I will enjoy killing you, perhaps while Ray watches?" I growl as she laughs at me. Freed once again get's up, and moves beside his master as she touches down on the ground, while the girl too moves to Xathanael's left.

" _I'm outnumbered here…I got too cocky, I should have realized she'd be nearby as well, and these burns are actually starting to sting,_ " I think to myself as I look at all three of them. I look beyond to the church, a sad look in my eyes. " _Hang on a little longer you three_ ," I silently tell them.

"Well, I think I've seen enough for today, I bid you all adieu," I state before getting a teleportation circle ready.

"Adalyn!" Xath calls out and the girl in question disappears once more. Before I can react she's in front of me, and I cry out as her blade manages to get through not only my defenses, but cuts me from the center of my chest down to my left hip. I try and focus on my destination, that being home, but I know that's impossible, so I just pray it takes me anywhere away from here. Folding my wings, in the off chance some human finds me, I watch as they disappear, Xath cursing and freed firing his gun off at anything moving in the area, letting out his anger. The girl however looks at me, a curious look in her eye. Almost like…a plea for help?

* * *

"Damnit," I curse. I found myself…near the park I believed as the last effects of the magic circle dissipated. I looked around, spotting no one, before making my way over to a nearby bench. Looking at the sky I judged it to be around time when school would just be beginning.

" _Too early to contact the Gremory or Sitri household_ ," I thought to myself. Groaning as I sat I looked at the wound on my chest. It wasn't deep, and it seemed to have already be cauterized due to the fire part of her sword, but it stung. I hoped the other three would be okay, but I didn't think they would do anything drastic. They're not always the brightest, but all three of them knew they stood no chance at the moment against Xath, let alone her cronies. I just had to place my trust in the fact that they'd be okay. " _What happened Zach…this would have been nothing to you a year or so ago…you've fought ultimate class devils and won._ " Nothing comes to mind but I hear a rumbling laughter.

{ _ **You were cocky boy, you didn't go for the kill when you should of, and allowed them to get back up and fight again**_ } Draebel says to me. I frown and glare inwardly at the spirit.

"You know my rule Drae, I don't kill humans," I state. I only get more laughter in response. I grunt in pain as I touch the wound at my hip, and realize that one hasn't been cauterized.

" _Can she choose when the fire will burn?_ " I think to myself. Either way this isn't good, I can already see my vision getting blurry. But than I hear it.

"Excuse me sir…are you alright?" A feminine voice asks me. I look up and see her there, a nun of some sort, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She has a worried look on her face and I feel a stir from Draebel as I look at her. But something else stuck out about her. She asked me not in Japanese, but old Italian. Which meant she wasn't from here.

"I…had a bit of an accident as you can see," I state pointing at myself with a smile. "Think you could give me a hand?" I begin to try and stand but she pushes me back down gently. I stare at her in confusion when I feel it. A warmth on my hip, where her hands are. I look down and gasp slightly as I see it, a pair of rings on her fingers and a bright green glow coming from her. Before my eyes I could see the flesh knitting itself closed, and while my stamina wasn't returning, I could feel my strength returning. When she finished with the wound on my hip, her hands moved to the one on my chest. I could see a slight blush form as she placed her hands there, feeling the strength of my muscles. I smiled faintly as she began healing the wound there, and was amazed at how easily she managed it. It didn't take long for the majority of the damage I had taken in battle to be healed, and I found myself healthier than ever.

"You have a Sacred Gear," I state more than ask. She nods, looking at me with a sad smile.

"It was a special gift bestowed upon me by God," She says. I look at her in confusion. The way she says that means she does think too highly of the gift bestowed upon her.

"Why are you not with the church?" I ask and she flinches lightly. "Normally they're pretty quick to scoop up anyone with a power like yours." She seems to think on it for a few moments before answering.

"I was…assigned to the local church here," She responds hesitantly. I look at her in surprise. Perhaps this is the one that Dohnaseek had mentioned to me.

"You've been excommunicated," I state and she looks at me in surprise.

"H-How do you know that?" she asks me in surprise.

"I'd heard rumors here and there," I answer. "Rumors of a healer who was no longer with the church for one reason or another." She looks down as I say that and I can see a sad look in her eyes. "Let's start with names I guess…I'm Zachariel Yamamoto." I bow slightly, as best I can from the position on the bench, as I give her my name.

"Ah, I'm Asia, Asia Argento," She responds looking at me.

"A pleasure to meet you Argento-san," I say to her with a smile, causing her to smile as well. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what do you know of the church you're going to?" She seems slightly surprised as I ask this but seems to think on it.

"Ah, nothing really, only that there's a group there that is sworn to take care of me," She answers. I think on this for a few moments before coming up with a response.

"Well, the church unfortunately is not a safe place at the moment," I tell her. She seems confused before I begin to explain. "A group of…rogues have taken up residence there, and they're not exactly friendly."

"Oh no…I hope the ones that were supposed to help me are alright," She whispers.

"I'm sure there fine…in fact I'm almost certain they're quite well," I respond. "Why don't you come with me?" She again looks confused. "Being what I am, I could protect you."

"What do you mean?" She asks. Thinking about it for a moment, I nod and stand, allowing my wings out once more. Her eyes go wide, before she too stands and looks at them.

"Beautiful…" She whispers, though I don't think she realizes I can hear her. She places a hand on one, running her fingers delicately across it, causing me to shiver. "Ah…sorry." She apologizes with a light blush.

"Don't worry about it, they're slightly sensitive," I respond to her, causing her to blush once more.

"While I have no reason to…I feel I can trust you Yamamoto-san," She says to me.

"Ah please…just call me Zachariel, or Zach," I say, scratching my cheek.

"Very well, then please call me Asia," She responds with a smile. A smile as bright as the sun. Huh…she seems so…innocent, and I find myself more and more wanting to protect this girl. I grab her bag and look at her, wrapping my wings around her.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her kindly as she seems surprised. She looks at me for a few moments, specifically my eyes, before finally nodding a simple yes. With that, I fly the two of us off, back to my home, one thought in my mind. I need answers.

* * *

"Grahhhh!" A scream fills the room, and the smell of burning fills the area.

"Tell me, who is she, and why the hell is she following Xath!" I yell looking at Dohnaseek. The man is still tied to the chair I had left him in the night before. After returning home, I had led Asia to a room and told her to get some rest, before explaining where the various facilities are in the house. She had seemed intimidated by it all, which wasn't much of a surprise considering where she was from. She had nodded a simple thanks to me and told me she would be fine while I did what I had to do. So, I had come to the room where Dohnaseek was and decided to ask him about the one named Adalyn. The man was very adamant on not knowing who she was, and I could see he was at least partly telling the truth. His face was red and his eyes swollen as he begged for his life. I was never much for this, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. I looked at the man as he began blubbering about knowing nothing before finally releasing him. He sagged in the chair moaning and groaning as I left, locking the door behind me. Whoever she was, I did not believe she was following Xath willingly…no it was more than likely something had happened that she suddenly found herself in her service. Still…it was getting late and I needed to be off to school for my meeting with the Sitri heir. I take the elevator to the main floor and am stopped as soon as I get there.

"Ah Zachariel-kun," I hear Asia say from down the hall. I smile turning to face her and approach.

"Are you making out okay?" I ask her. She nods while looking around.

"This place is…much bigger than I'm used to," She answers me. "Are all buildings in Japan this big?"

"No, this is just an overzealous Governor making my life difficult," I answer with a laugh. "Listen, I'll be gone for a bit, but when I return we'll go out and get some clothes for you. Wouldn't do to have you walking around outside in a nun's outfit, you'll be picked out instantly." She looks down with a slight blush before smiling at me.

"Ah…thank you, no ones ever bought me clothing before, and I've only ever had this," she says pulling lightly on the outfit. I frown, before lightly petting her head.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be living here for now…and perhaps going to my school depending on how things work out," I state, looking away with a thoughtful look on my face.

"School?" She says curiously. "I've never been to school…though I've wanted to go." She mumbles the last bit, but I catch what she says. I smile as she looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'll definitely make it work out than," I declare. She smiles at me as I begin to leave, heading out through the door, but not before looking back once more with my own smile. I just hope nothing happens while I'm gone to cause her pain. She seems like she's been in enough pain already.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to reach the school. Right away I can feel the stares as I enter the door, but I ignore the comments. I don't really have the time for the constant gossip of school students today, and instead make my way right to the student council room, after asking a pair of ladies if they could direct me. As soon as I reach I can feel the demonic power from inside…but it seems there's more than just the Sitri heir here today. I knock once, and enter when I get a reply.

"Good day Kaichou," I say kindly as I enter looking at the ones inside. "Ah, and good day to you as well Gremory-sama." She looks at me with a smile, before I turn to look at the others in the room. There's seven people in total in here, aside from Rias. The one I greeted as Kaichou, Sona Sitri, next heir to the house of Sitri, was sat at a large desk in the far side of the room. She had short, black hair styled in a bob-cut, and bright violet eyes. While her true name is not known to much of the school, she is considered the third most popular girl, behind Rias and Akeno from what I had gathered. She had a stern look on her face as I entered and seemed to be containing some sort of anger. Next to her was a taller girl, with long black hair and glasses on, much like her Kaichou. She had heterochromatic eyes, her left eye being Violet and her right being a light brown in color. Much like her master, she was a very popular girl in the school, and had a much more relaxed, albeit stern, look on her face as I entered. I suspected this was the Sitri girl's Queen. To the right of them was Rias, and beside her was a pair of girls I had never seen. One had shoulder length black hair with blue-green eyes. The other had brown hair that ended in two short braids. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and both stared at me with smiles on their face. Beside the two of them was a boy, with short blonde hair and grey eyes…which he used to glare at me with hatred? I wasn't sure what to think about that, but I could sense a Sacred Gear on him. The Queen too had one, but not quite as powerful as the one on the boy. On the other side were three more girls. One had reddish-brown hair much like the girl opposite her, but her's was more red than brown. She seems to be looking at me with excitement, and I give her a little wave as she waves back. Next to her is a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She is currently the only one sipping tea, but looks at me with interest as well. Beside those two, is a small girl with short brown hair tied into two tails, and bright green eyes. While she looks at me, she seems to be spending more time taking glances at the only other boy in the room.

"Zachariel Yamamoto, while you attend this school I expect you to show up for it," The Kaichou says to me as I enter. "Know that while I'm a devil, I'm a student, and Kaichou, of this school first and will not tolerate tardiness." I stare in surprise at her while Rias and some of the others giggle slightly.

"Ah, forgive me Kaichou, I had some urgent business this morning that…took longer than I thought it would," I respond while rubbing the back of my head. I give a smile to some of the girls in the room, but can't help looking back at the death glare I'm getting from the Sitri heir.

"Urgent business aside, I want to know the reason you're here," she responds, still giving me a glare.

"Surely Rias gave you the details," I answer. She sighs and takes her glasses off for a moment before looking at me. I stare back for a few moments before finally sighing.

"Fine, I'm here because there's three Fallen Angels that I'm looking to help get out of a tight spot," I respond. "They're currently holed up in an abandoned church on the far side of town, basically being held prisoner there."

"By whom?" Sitri asks.

"Another Fallen Angel, who goes by the name of Xathanael," I respond.

"I've never heard of her, but it sounds like it's a problem within you're ranks, so why bring it here?" Sitri asks.

"Because of the boy," I respond. When she prompts me for further answers I sigh again. "Issei Hyoudou, if Azazel's correct he has a powerful Sacred Gear, and we wanted to make sure that it didn't go haywire in the middle of a crowd of humans." I look at Rias for a moment before looking back. "Failing that, we were to allow one of you to recruit him for your cause, in the hopes that it would be seen as a sign of peace from our side. Speaking of which, I really don't like your methods of recruiting someone Rias."

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"You were going to let the boy die were you not?" I ask. When she doesn't answer right away I frown. "Humans are not toys of you or I, refrain from doing something like this in the future, and I expect the same from you heiress of Sitri." While Rias looks shocked at me, Sitri simply stares back, and I can tell from her eyes she would never intentionally do something like that.

"Now hold on just a minute, you can't speak to Kaichou like that!" The boy yells at me, rising from his seat. I look at him, noticing his power and feeling the gear inside him asking to break free, but simply smirk.

"Your name?" I ask.

"Genshirou Saji, a second year and Pawn of Kaichou," He answers proudly. "And if you talk like that to her again I'll kick your ass!"

"Saji, that's enough," Sitri scolds. The boy looks as if he's about to argue, but another look from the Kaichou causes him to sit down in defeat, while giving me a dark look. "I apologize for him, he's relatively new here." I shake my head in a "none taken" way.

"While I'm not sure why you think you can give me orders, be assured that I never meant for the boy to die, and planned on saving him when you showed up," Rias declares. I look at her and nod my head, accepting her unspoken apology before looking back to the Kaichou.

"Now than, is there anything else I can tell you?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I give an exaggerated bow. "I do have one question I wish to ask."

"Ask it," She responds, curious.

"A…friend of mine has recently joined me in my home," I begin. She raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "I wish for her to join our school…she's about our age, so she can join my class." The heiress thinks on it for a while, looking at Rias, who nods lightly, before finally sighing and nodding herself.

"Very well, I'll get the paper work ready and send it to your home," She says to me. I smile and bow lightly.

"Than I say my farewells Kaichou, until we meet again." With that I turn to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk with you," Rias calls after me. Never one to make a lady run, I wait till she catches up, and the two of us leave together as she says her goodbyes to Sona.

"That was…something," I say as we get far enough away. Rias simply giggles in return, before looking at me.

"Yes, Sona can be intense at times," Rias says to me. "But, she's always fair in her judgement, and does not believe in discriminating just because of your race, even if your only half Fallen." She smiles again as if remembering something from a long time ago.

"You speak as if you've known her for some time," I observe. She nods her head once again, and looks down at the floor as we continue to walk.

"Yes, Sona and I have been friends since I can remember," She answers. "She was there for me in the tough times, and there to share the good ones." She looks away and I feel she may be trying to hide her face from me. "She knows of my…situation and has tried to help as best she can…but unfortunately she can only do so much being the heiress to a house and all." I cock an eyebrow at her choice of words, but decide to say nothing. It's best to let her tell me what she wishes when she wishes. We hardly know each other after all, and I'm unsure how long I'll be here for. "I wanted to thank you by the way." I look at her in confusion, stopping for a moment.

"For?" I ask.

"Helping Issei out last night…and not scary him too much with the details on strays," She says. I nod my head and give a little smile.

"I remember the first time I ran into a stray devil," I say, looking distant. "Tall as a tree and probably just as thick with arms that were like blades and teeth as sharp as knives." She looks at me surprised as I continue. "I was…fourteen at the time, scariest thing I'd ever seen."

"Fourteen!" She exclaims looking at me in surprise.

"Almost Fifteen," I say with a wink. "I've been training to fight all my life, but it intensified when we heard what happened to Akeno's family. So of course, when the Grigori took me in, the only thing I was good at was training, and fighting." I looked down at the ground for a few moments. "My first kill…was not pleasant. The stray had killed a multitude of humans before I got there…and the bodies were generally left to rot when he took his choice pieces." I can see the disgust on Rias' face but I continue. "When I found him, he was busy feeding…while I could barely control my disgust I struck him down."

"…How?" She asks finally. I look at her, raising an eyebrow. "How did you kill him?"

"Easy…what is no longer human will no longer gain mercy from me," I say darkly. "The monsters of this world took everything from me…so I'll take everything from them." As I see the look on her face I stop, smiling at her. "Sorry, my…history is not great."

"No…it's fine…I understand…while not as terrible I too have had some…mishaps in my past," She says to me. I look at her but she shakes her head. "Do not worry about it, nothing I can't take of myself."

"If you need my help with anything, I have been given free reign…for all intense and purposes I'm a licensed Rogue," I state to her. She seems surprised by that but once more shakes her head.

"No, it's fine really…especially now," She says and looks forward. I see Issei there walking around aimlessly. I can see a light dusting of pink on the girls' cheeks, but decide not to comment on it.

"I'll let you be than, take care Rias," I say with a slight bow. She nods, before moving forward to Issei himself. I watch as the two begin to chat, before heading to class, figuring there was nothing more for me to do here.

* * *

 **Fallen Angel Hideout**

"Damn him," A feminine voice cursed followed by an explosion. "Damn him, Damn him! Damn him! DAMN HIM!" Xathanael paced restlessly around the top floor of the church, throwing light spears out with each curse of Zachariel. The others watched with a mix of concern and amusement, but didn't say anything. As the darker Fallen Angel threw one more spear, she stopped, before looking at Kalawarner. "Darling Kal…I have a job for you."

"What do you need of me Xathanael," She says, gritting her teeth as the feeling of nausea rises within her. A look of annoyance flashes across Xath's face as Kalawarner speaks to her so, but she ignores it, her dark smile returning.

"Take Freed and some of the exorcists…go out and find darling Zachariel…tell him we want him to come here and join our little party," She says sickeningly sweet.

"And if I don't?" Kalawarner dares to ask. Xaths face lights up with rage and the taller woman suddenly finds her face heating up as the fiery woman holds a spear to her face.

"Let's just say, dear Zach won't be able to stand to look at you anymore," She answers darkly. Kal nods, fear entering her form. She had no doubt that the woman would follow through on her promise, and decided not to test her luck. She only hoped Zachariel could get her, and the others, out of this mess before it became too late.

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

It didn't take long for me to get home after school was over. I heaved a sigh as I sat down for some much-needed rest when I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, sitting up from my bed. I see Asia standing there and she gives me a smile. "What can I do for you?" I ask her kindly.

"Ummm…Zacha—," I give her a look before she changes her pronunciation of my name. "Zach, I was wondering…how everything went?" She asks me hopefully.

"The paperwork is being filled out, so tomorrow you'll be able to join us," I respond with a smile. She returns the smile and gives me a hug, which startles me slightly, though I return it gently.

"Thank you," She whispers. I pat her head lightly before letting go and giving her another smile.

"Now than, let's whip up something for dinner and then, we can look at what you'll need for tomorrow," I tell her. But, before she can respond I feel something and rise quickly.

"Zach?" She asks in confusion.  
"Something triggered the outer wards," I say to her. She looks surprised, before standing up behind me.

"Are we going to be okay?" She asks me.

"Of course, I told you I would protect you, didn't I?" I say to her, smiling once more. She nods before following me as I make my way down to the entryway. Almost as soon as I reach the main entryway, I hear the sound of an explosion followed by a scream.

" _Another ward,_ " I think to myself.

"Asia, stay here, I'll go see what's going on," I tell her. She looks hesitant for a moment, but nods before watching me leave.

As soon as I get outside I gasp. Several people lay scattered about the lawn in front of my home, but several more are still standing. But one of them in particular surprises me.

"Kal-chan," I say looking at the tall, blue haired woman. She smiles at, but I can sense sadness in that smile.

"Zach…please, forgive me, but I have to do this," She says to me, conjuring a light spear.

"Damn right you do bitch!" Another voice, one I know all too well by now, says. Freed steps out from behind her, a light sword and pistol in hand. The two of them charge at me, and I sigh dodging Kalawarner's wide swing, before blocking Freed's with a light spear of my own. I launch a punch at him, only for him to jump back, before ducking as Kal jabs her own spear at me.

"Damnit Kal, I don't know what they're threatening you with, but it can't be worth doing this," I tell her. She stops, before shaking her head. But her eyes…her eyes point towards Freed, and I instantly know what she wants to do. Before he knows what's happening, the two of us launch an attack at him, her jabbing and me swinging.

"Woah, the hell you doing!" He yells blocking my strike and jumping back from Kalawarner's attack.

"Choosing a side," The woman responds, glaring at Freed.

"Fine than, time for me to go all out," He says. His speed increases and he begins slashing wildly, pushing both me and Kal back. I grunt, before I stop him and kick him back. He flies through the air, before hitting the ground a couple times. He rolls back to his feet, before growling and charging once more.

"Stand back Kal-chan," I state. She seems like she's going to argue, but one look from me changes her mind, before she steps back with a nod. I throw my light spear at him, before bringing out Draebel and charging forward myself. He sidesteps the spear and starts shooting at me, but I bring up a small barrier to block the shots. The two of us clash in the middle, him grinning like a maniac while I simply glare at him.

"Isn't this fun, clashing like two fiends at war with one another!" He yells at me before stepping back and beginning to slash at me once more. I easily block the attacks before bringing the butt end down and kicking it towards him. He leans back, but I follow up with a kick to his abdomen. He flies backwards, hitting the gate at the front of my yard. He coughs out blood and bile, before standing up slowly.

"Your good little bird, very good," He growls. "And I'm not going to be the one to die today, so tah tah for now!" Before I can do anything else, he pulls a small bead like object from his coat and throws it on the ground. There's a flash of light, blinding me, and before I can do anything, he's gone. I let out a snarl of frustration, but sigh, before turning to Kal. Before I can do anything, the woman has her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"Zach…Zach, I've missed you so much!" She sobs into my shoulder. I rub her back gently, trying to sooth her. After a few moments she looks at me, her eyes red and a look of panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kal?" I ask her.

"It's Xath…there's something with her, she's lost it," She says. I knew most of this already but let her continue. "She told Ray and Mittelt that they have to begin looking for you too, or else…she'll kill them Zach." I look at her surprised, before lowering my head in frustration.

"Don't worry Kal, I'll save them," I tell her. "I'll save them both…but I might need a little help first." She looks at me in confusion as I begin to smile. "What's say you and I pay the Devils a little visit." The moon is high in the sky and seems to fall down on us as I say this. Yes…tomorrow it will be time to end this once and for all.

* * *

 **So, here ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. A lot of things happened this time. Zachariel was wounded by the three combatants, but manages to easily fend off Freed. He discover's that not all is as it seems when it comes to Adalyn, and also runs into Asia. On a few suggestions I've received, and a couple of suggestions from some friends, I'm going to put her in Zachariels harem, and not make her a devil. She will remain a human for now, and we'll see what the future brings. So, still accepting recommendations for Harems. Gonna be putting a poll up with this on whether or not Mittelt will be with Zachariel. Also, check out this awesome fan art that Shinta-Girl drew and Moshe commissioned for me. art/Comission-Zachariel-689182465**

 **Anyway, don't forget to Rate and Review, and next chapter will be the conclusion to the Fallen Angel Arc. It will be quite a bit longer (or that's the plan) so look forward to it. And sorry if this chapter felt rushed, wanted to get it up yesterday, but some things happened and I didn't get the chance to. Also, Happy 4** **th** **of July to my American fans.**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel, the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities, and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements.

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Koneko, _unknown_ , Irina, Ravel, **More to Come**

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Penemue, Akeno, Asia, **More to Come**


	4. Chapter 4

**BANKAIZEN: Thank you**

 **Jkc86: Hmmm, I'll definitely think about it. As they're introduced in the story I'll have my confirmation.**

 **moshe30350redstar: Thank you for the praise once again. Hmmm, fusion magic, not something I've thought of, but could be possible. I'm not sure if I'll have Rias and Zach together, simply for story purposes. I like what Rias brings to the table for Issei, despite her looks. Though Zach can be charming, I think I'll keep their relationship as friends. Maybe I'll do a story with an OC and Rias at some point.**

 **I have watched RWBY and I can see how you might have made that comparison. I'll have some more backstory on her at some point, but for now, read this chapter to see her again :)**

 **Depending on votes, etc. I may move her back, I've gotten a 50/50 vibe for her. The beauty of Fanfiction is things can change.**

 **Don't worry about the commission thing with him being smaller, it's not really noticeable in the pic.**

 **T-B-R: I wouldn't say he got completely owned personally. More, he was unprepared and outmatched. He could handle the group, but as he was chastised, he doesn't kill if he can help it, and on top of that, he was too focused on Freed and Adalyn to notice the attack from Xath. Hence a strategical retreat.**

 **Maxbrevan: Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy, will keep the votes in mind. As we meet the characters, they'll be added to the list at the bottom, depending on circumstances.**

 **Sandman001: Will keep in mind**

 **Dafydd Gwyn 1998: those votes look good, think Serafall will go with Zach, a lot of people seem to want her and him together.**

 **Guest 1: Will keep those votes in mind.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you! I've had some idea's in mind for some of Riser's girls to be with him. I personally like his peerage (and him to some extent in the later editions of the LN) so I will definitely try and keep em active in the story.**

 **Cf96: Thanks**

 **Guest 3: Will see how the votes go.**

 **Old one Griffin: To be honest, I have no idea who this OC you speak of is haha. This is mostly stuff that's popped into my head, with ideas and references drawn mostly from video games or novels or other such things. I'd love to take a look at this OC you submitted, just to compare. Unfortunately, it seems these days it's hard to come up with completely Original Work. It's always referenced back to something haha.**

 **3headed-dragon: Thank you, I will keep those votes in mind. I think you're speaking of Xenovia, the blue haired exorcist, with the green fringe, who uses Durandal.**

 **And with the reviews out of the way, let's begin!**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** _ **Ddraig Thoughts**_ **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** _ **Draebel Thoughts**_ **}**

 **Chapter 4: So, It Begins**

I found myself standing inside the most uncomfortable room at current in the school. I was inside the Occult Research Club, it was that evening, with Kalawarner and Asia at my side, the latter seeming extremely uncomfortable and nervous while the former simply glared at the devils around her. In front of me was Rias and Sona, as well as their respective Queens, while sitting around me was the peerage of Rias.

" _Seems to be a lot of Hostility coming from Akeno-nee-chan,_ " I thought as the girl in question glared daggers at Kalawarner. The other three devils in the room seemed curious but said nothing about the girl beside me.

"Why have you called us here?" Rias asks after a couple of moments. "And why did you bring that?" She nod's her head at Kalawarner, and I see the older woman glared at being called a "that".

"Watch yourself Gremory, you're far too young to be talking to me like th—" Kalawarner stopped

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak poorly of my friends," I state to Rias while giving Kalawarner a leveling look. The woman frowned and sunk into the nearest seat, looking at the Devils with hate. "As for why I called you here…I need your help."

"And why should we help you?" Was the Sitri girls' immediate response. I looked at her and noticed a curiosity I hadn't seen in her before, like as if she was judging whether or not I was trustworthy. I suppose when the "enemy" shows up at your door and requests help, it would seem a little suspicious.

"The ones I'm hunting are Rogues, Rogues who could very well end up deciding they don't want this to be a devils' territory anymore," I respond. "If that becomes the case it will take more than a group of school goers and their peerage to take them down." When I see the glares I get from the girls I wave my hands in front of me swiftly. "I mean no disrespect, but have any of you been in a life or death situation?"

"Several times actually," Rias responds immediately. I raise an eyebrow at her and she smiles. "When you are in command of a territory, sometimes you have to clean up the strays that wander in." Ah, so that's what she meant. Yes, I suppose that would be a serious case, especially if there were multiple Strays to deal with. "In fact, we had been called to deal with some strays when we got your call." Oh,…it seems something had slipped inside of the grounds.

"Where?" I ask simply. She looks at me in curiosity, but I simply smile.

"An abandoned factory not far from here," She responds slowly. "Why?"

"Allow me to prove my trustworthiness, and at the same time, you can show me what you can do," I state to her. "I would prefer us to be friends for the time I'm here, and besides, that could be less time than you think if you help me deal with these stray crows." No need to let them know that I'm here for good…or until somebody decides to kill me off. She seems to consider it for a moment before looking at Sona.

"Well…it couldn't hurt," The more serious girl says. "And besides…I am interested in seeing why he was sent here to deal with no less than four Fallen by himself." She continues sending a knowing look at Kalawarner. I smile back at her as Rias nods in agreement.

"Very well, we'll take you with us," She says in response. "Though, you won't be able to use our teleportation circle, as only those of my house can use it."

"Not to worry my dear Rias," I answer slyly. "I know where the place is, and I'm skilled in a little magic myself." She looks surprised and then intrigued as I begin the motions of a spell. "Asia, make sure you stay close." The blonde nun nods, taking hold of my arm as I begin the words to the spell. It does not take long, and the circle is formed on the ground in front of me, causing both the senior Devils to look surprised and curious. "Meet you there." And with Kalawarner standing and joining me, we leave.

* * *

When the magic dissipates I find the three of us standing just outside of a large building. I have to cover my nose almost immediately as the smell of death and blood begins to fill it. The other two seem unaffected, but I've always had a stronger sense of smell, something I assume comes from my powerful sensory abilities. Not long after my arrival, another pair of magic circles appears, belonging to the Gremory and Sitri houses respectively.

"…the smell of blood," The white haired little girl says as soon as the magic dissipates. Once more I feel her eyes on me, almost glaring as if she can read my thoughts. I smile at her but choose to say nothing. Though, it intrigues me that she can smell the blood much the same as I.

"Ise, this will be a good time too, to teach you the way devils fight," Rias says as they all get settled.

"What…I've never fought anyone before!" Issei exclaims and I slap my palm to my face.

"Not you, she means she'll show you her pieces and how they fight, and you should learn from it," I say before Rias can respond. The girl nods in agreement and Issei calms down.

"Exactly…now while you know what your piece is, you probably don't know what it's "trait" is," The girl continues after me. Ah, it seems Issei does not know the power he may possess.

"Trait?" The boy repeats in confusion. Sona looks at the pair and heaves a small sigh.

"You've brought him out to combat but haven't told him even his trait?" The Sitri heir asks. Rias seems slightly embarrassed as Sona continues. "Has the boy's power made you forget the basics Rias?"

"It's been…a busy few days," The crimson haired girl responds. Indeed, it had, from what I understood despite going on a couple of contracts, Issei had yet to actually complete one properly. I pitied the boy, but he was the one who wasn't doing what he was supposed to.

"Don't worry about it Sona, the girl will do what is right when the time calls for it," I offer with a smile. Sona doesn't seem to care for how casually I use her name, but she motions us to continue.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils," Rias begins. Hmmm, I too am interested. While I know some of it, I've never heard it from a Devil before, so it will be interesting to see how it differs. "A Long time ago, there was a three-sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception," Kiba continues. "The Big Devils with peerage, who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." The boy looks around the outside of the building as he explains, keeping an ever watchful eye.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war," Akeno finishes off. "Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble." While she says this, she gives a glare to Kalawarner who simply snorts in amusement.

"The rest of course you know, why we resurrect humans and how we do it," Rias says after a moment. "Of course, there was some gain from this. Devils began saying things like "My Knight is better!" Or "No, My Rook is!" And things like that" Rias says. "As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [ **Pieces** ] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position and their peerage. There is a thing called [ **Piece Collect** ] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [ **Pieces** ]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status." Interesting. I had heard of the rating games from Oji-san before, but to think this was how they came about.

"So, Kiba and the others haven't competed in the games yet?" Issei asks after a moment.

"That's right, unfortunately, I'm not a Mature Devil yet, so competing in the games is a far away thing for the me right now," Rias says.

"Nor has Kaichou?" He asks looking at Sona.

"I am the same as Rias," Sona answers softly. "Now, shall we head inside?" Everybody nods, and with that, we make our way in.

* * *

What awaits us inside is something monstrous even for me. "Asia, close your eyes and hold my hand." The innocent nun takes my hand without question, but I can feel the clamminess on it, telling me she had already seen enough. Corpses littered the room, mangled and ripped beyond recognition. Some of the corpses had burn marks on their bodies, showing that whatever had eaten them had some sort of acidic saliva or something similar. Issei had a hand to his mouth and even the heirs looked disgusted by what they saw. The girl, Koneko, swallowed hard as she held her shirt to her nose, and I could see how pale she was. Kiba looked nearly as disgusted as I did, but seemed to be in control of his stomach.

"All this by one creature?" Rias mutters softly, but I shake my head.

"No, there is definitely more than one stray here today," I state. She looks at me in surprise but I hold up my hand. "I would suggest having Kalawarner look after Issei and Asia, as those two won't be much use here I'm afraid." Issei looks as if he's about to refute my claim, but one look from me stops him in his tracks.

"Very well…Akeno, cast a barrier around them as well," The heir commands her Queen. Akeno nods and begins the work while I continue looking around. Deciding I probably won't need Draebel here I conjure a small light spear in the shape of a sword, looking around for the first sign of an opponent. It comes in the form of a sickening sound.

" _Oh…I smell something disgusting…or is it delicious?_ " A voice says from in front of me in the shadows. " _Hrmmm…is it sweet? Or is it sour?_ " From before us, a monster approaches.

"Stray Devil Vaizor, we are here to eliminate you," Rias announces confidently, stepping up beside me. I attune my senses, reaching out past the stray that moves before us, trying to find its friends.

" _Kekekekekekekekeke_ " An ugly sound comes from the shadows and another thud resounds throughout the building. From before us appears the body of a topless woman. I can hear a dripping sound from behind me and know that Issei is thinking of something perverted.

"Look down, fool boy," I chide. As the creature steps into the light, the brown-haired boy looks down, noticing what he hadn't before. While it indeed has the body of a naked woman attached, what is below is a thing from nightmares. The body of a grotesque beast. It stood well above sixteen feet in height and had a pair of extra arms. In those arms, it held a pair of large spears, probably taller than I was. "This is what becomes of most devils who leave their humanity behind and "Stray" away from their master." The boy looks disturbed at my words but he needed to know. Kalawarner is eyeing the thing with disgust, but she too looks around with an eye that is looking for danger.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please," Rias continues folding her arms under her breasts. "You deserve death. In the name of the Duke of Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

" _Kekeke…you are cunning for a little girl, I will rip you to shreds and dye your body the same color as that hair!"_ The thing yelled out as it stabbed with its spears at Rias.

"Grunts sure do speak in a disgusting matter…Yuuto!" Rias calls out looking nonplussed.

"Yes, Buchou!" Kiba answers and without a moment's hesitation he charges forward.

"Fast!" I hear Issei call.

" _But he could be faster_ ," I muse watching as Kiba intercepts the attack with his own blade.

"Ise, I will continue from before about traits," Rias says looking to the boy in question. Issei nods in enthusiasm, hoping to see something interesting. "Yuuto's position is [ **Knight** ]. It's trait is speed. Those who become a [ **Knight** ] have their speed increased." I watch as the boy stops in front of the monster, his blade at the ready, while I simply continue to scan.

" _Where are they, I can't sense them anywhere…_ " I think, a disturbing thought entering my mind. " _There is no way this was the work of one Stray._ " While I'm in my own thoughts I notice Kiba has removed the limbs of the creature in front of him. It lets out an ear-piercing scream, rearing back on its hind leg's as Koneko steps forward. Clearly, the thing underestimated the little girl's strength…as did Issei.

"Koneko-chan!" He cried out as the thing tried to stomp on her.

"Don't," I say lightly as he tries to step forward. He looks at me in confusion, but that's soon replaced by astonishment as she begins lifting the monster off of her.

"The trait of a [ **Rook** ] is simple," Rias begins, not fazed by what was happening. "Absolute strength. And also, very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." As she said this, Koneko lifted the beast into the air.

"…Fly," She said simply before punching it with a mighty * **Bang** *

The thing flies backward and hit's the ground with a cry.

" _There!_ " I saw it, for just a moment. Hidden in the shadows, was something. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared but I had seen it. But why couldn't I sense it?

"…is a [ **Queen** ]" I heard Rias say as I saw Akeno march forward, a slight wiggle in her hips that drew my attention. I heard a slight giggle and looked up to see her notice my staring. I simply threw her a wink and smiled as she continued her walk. "She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [ **Pawn** ], [ **Knight** ], [ **Bishop** ], and [ **Rook** ]." Rias says as the Queen reaches the downed monster. I ready myself in case whatever _it_ was, decides to appear watching Akeno closely.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you," Akeno says raising her hands in the air. I can feel the hairs on my arm beginning to stand as a crackle of energy fills the air. "Then how about this?" The next moment a bright flash fills the sky and…

"Gagagagagagagagag!" The creature begins to froth on the floor as a bright blast of lightning strikes it. The entire things body is now burnt and the smell of charred meat fills the air.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you, it looks like you can take more," Akeno continues and another blast of lightning strikes the creature causing it to cry out in pain once more.

"S…s…save me!" the thing pleads looking in the shadows around it. I tense, but nothing happens, and its eyes go wide.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers," Rias continues, looking momentarily confused at the pleading of the Stray. "She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." I see the fear in Issei's eyes and the confusion in Asia's, while Kalawarner seems unsurprised. I simply laugh, drawing the attention of the others.

"I could have so much fun with her," I say aloud, causing several of the group to blush.

"Erm…that aside…yes," Rias says with a slight panicky note to her voice. "Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." She continues not looking at me.

"She's all yours dude," Issei says looking at me. I simply smile and continue watching the light show.

"Fun…fun…he said he could have fun with me," Akeno says excitedly, the lightning flashing more continuously now. "Ufufufufufu." The girl lets out a giggle as the brightest bolt of lightning strikes the thing. That is when _it_ finally acts.

"Nii-san…Nii-san, if we don't do something soon, they'll kill it," A feminine voice speaks from the shadows, though it's dull and monotone.

"Nee-sama…Nee-sama, you know it doesn't matter," A masculine voice follows, similarly monotoned.

"Who's there…" Rias' tone is dark as the others stand surprised, all but Kiba, the Sitri heir, Kalawarner and myself. I feel it more than see it and launch myself to the side of Sona, bringing up a barrier as I go.

* **Dooooonnnnnnn** *

A loud explosion fills the air around the two of us, while Sona simply looks surprised. As the smoke cleared I gave the girl a quick smirk, before looking towards where Akeno was. She had taken a few steps back towards Rias, a defensive barrier in front of her, as two figures appeared on either side of Vaizor. One was a tall man, just as tall as Issei, with jet black hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a suit that would not look out of place on a businessman, but his face showed no emotion. His eyes were a dull gray, and as lifeless looking as a corpse. On his hip was a slender blade, similar to a rapier in appearance, but I knew it was no ordinary rapier. I could sense a powerful energy flowing from it, similar to that of a Holy Sword. Kiba glared at the blade and the man as well, and I could see his knuckles turning white on the sword he held. Rias must have noticed it too as she moved ever so slightly towards him, never taking an eye of the pair in front of her.

The other was a woman. Unlike the man, she had shorter hair, to match her shorter appearance, that seemed to be dyed all the colors of a rainbow. It was spiked similar to something you'd see from a metal rockers concert. Her attire matched her hair, leather all over with rips in the pants and a hole in the center, giving everyone an ample view of her massive cleavage. Issei drooled at the sight, but one glare from me calmed him down. Her eyes were also dull and gray, much like the man beside him.

"Nii-san, it seems I failed in my attack," The girl said in a monotone voice once more. I notice the girl had no weapons and judged her to be a mage of some sort. The two of them had no sort of demonic and holy energy coming from the person itself, so I assumed they were human…but I was unsure.

"Nee-sama, it is no worry, they are not who we came here for," The man says, and for a moment he looks at me, his dull eyes glistening almost in recognition.

"I asked who you are, and why you dare attack a Noble Devil?" Rias asks again this time her tone more threatening.

"He…he…help me," Vaizor gasps out, reaching a singular hand towards the man. With about as much thought as swatting a fly, I barely catch his hand move as he removes the Strays head from its body. It flies in the air for a moment, before hitting the ground with a light * _plop_ *. Asia gasps, her hands flying over her mouth, while the others look as if they'll be sick. Rias and Sona look shocked, and I notice Tsubaki stand in front of her master, a Naginata in hand, though I'm unsure where it came from.

"I didn't even see it…" Kiba mumbles, looking shocked.

"Nee-sama, with this our mission, is complete, the other strays are dead as well," The boy says, not taking his eyes from us. It's then I realize what had happened. These two were obviously working with the Stray's that were here…but not by choice, or until ordered other wise. Perhaps they were meant to draw us in, see our capabilities?

"Nii-san…should we take the boy back for Master?" The woman asks, pointing at me. The man shakes his head before taking her hand lightly.

"Un…Nee-sama, Master does not require the child at this time," The man responds. I feel a powerful surge of magic as a circle appears beneath the two.

"Nii-san…the message than," The woman says looking up at the man.

"Yes…Zachariel Yamamoto…the Master watches you with interest," The man begins. I cock an eyebrow in confusion, before taking a step forward. "Know that he will come for you soon." And with that, the two are gone, as if they had never been there.

"Master…who is this master?" I ask aloud, confusion filling my mind. And why did I feel like my Otou-san was involved somehow? How did they know my name? And as Rias asked, why did they try and attack Sona if all they were going to do was leave right after?

"Zachariel?" I hear Rias' voice from behind me and turn around with a smile. "Who were those two?" I frown, looking at the spot they disappeared from, before looking back at her with a shake of my head.

"I'm…not sure," I answer honestly. She frowns and I sigh. "I know, I could be lying, but I swear to you, I have no idea who they are, though they seem to know me." I begin walking away from the group, cleaning up the corpses of the strays here and there. Ten. Ten in total it seems. Some were big, like Vaizor, and others were no taller than a child. They were all similar, either a precision cut that targeted fatal arteries or a hole straight through the heart or brain, likely caused by some sort of magic.

"Thank you," I hear again from behind me. I turn around and see Sona standing there, looking at me as if she was studying my reaction. I cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" I ask simply.

"Protecting me…I didn't even sense the attack and you were there faster than I could blink and blocked it," She responds. I shrug.

"I told you I was going to prove that I'm no threat, so it was a simple choice really," I tell her. She nods and says no more. While I hadn't done much more than block an attack, it seems it had an effect on at least the Sitri heir. With the cleanup finished, we all leave. Rias tells me she will need to report what had happened, and Issei had a contract to finish, and then she would discuss more with me about whether or not to attack these "Rogue Fallen Angels". Kalawarner seemed worried, but I calmed her stating that, while Irrational, Xath would not kill Raynare or Mittelt yet, not unless they did something stupid. And they were anything but stupid.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

For the boy Issei, life had become somewhat simple. Go to school, do your work, peep on the girls, get beat up, go to the ORC, do some handouts or a contract, go home, sleep, and repeat the next morning. While he had yet to complete a successful contract, made all the more embarrassing by the fact that he couldn't use the teleportation method most Devils would use and had to go everywhere on his pedal bike, he had sworn to Buchou that he would get a contract this night. As he had left, Zachariel-kun had arrived with that other Fallen Angel and the cute Nun to discuss details for their plan of attack the next morning. While normally Issei would be involved, as he was a member of Rias-Buchou's peerage, he had been told the contract was an "urgent request" and to go right away. So, with a smile and a promise to finally succeed, he had taken off right away. When he arrived where he was going he jumped off his bike and approached with a smile. But that soon disappeared.

* **Ba-dump** *

His heart suddenly got tighter, and he felt an uncomfortable sensation pass through his whole body.

" _Issei, don't fail me again_ " The words spoken by Rias-Buchou, who he had come to admire and respect, passed through his mind once more. So, with iron determination, he reached to knock on the door…only to find it already open.

"Seriously, who leaves their door open in the middle of the night?" Issei questioned as he slowly stepped inside. The inside of the home was dark. Immediately off the entrance way was a staircase that went up. A long hall was before him, and to his immediate right was a room that looked like a guest hall. "Hello, did anybody here call for a devil belonging to the House of Gremory?" Issei asked, trying to find some sign of someone inside. He then noticed that there was a light coming from the end of the hall. "I'm coming in than!" He took off his shoes and began to make his way down the hall, all the while his skin was crawling and alarm bells were going off in his mind. As he reached the end of the hall he saw the room before him, and the source of the light. A large fireplace encompassed the entire left side of the room. It seemed to be a family sitting room or study of sorts. Two large couches were in front of the fireplace and a bookshelf lined the wall opposite him. As Issei continued his scan he stepped inside.

"Geez, you'd think they'd have been ready for—" The boy stopped as something wet went _squelch_ against his foot. He lifted his foot up, looking at the sock that now was dyed red. "What the…" He trailed off as he followed the liquids path that he had stepped in. "Gough!" He hunched over, bringing up to contents of his stomach from earlier that day. On the wall was…a corpse…no, a mockery of a corpse. The body was cut and slashed in various places. It was hung from the wall in the mockery of an upside down cross, with screws holding the hands and feet in place. It took all the brown-haired boy had not to vomit again as he noticed certain things coming out of the stomach area. He noticed writing on the wall next to the body. "Eh…" He trailed off.

"It is written as punishment for those who do bad deeds," A boy's voice came from Issei's left. "Well, I just borrowed the text from somewhere." Looking over, there was a boy sitting on the chair, looking at Issei with a manic grin, his tongue lolling out at him. The boy had silver hair and bright red eyes and wore the garb of a priest. The boy stands, an ecstatic look on his face as he looks at Issei. "Well, well, if it isn't a little boy Devil-kun!" He exclaimed as he looked Issei over. Issei remembered something he had been told early on when he had first become a devil.

" _While I'm not sure if you would have before, you must absolutely not get involved with anyone from the church from this day forth,_ " Rias-Buchou had told him. " _They are our biggest enemy and can easily eliminate you with their powers and prayers from God._ " Issei stared at the boy as he begins to do a dance and sing a song.

"Woe is me, woe is me," He begins. "I came here to kill you, but now I must spare you, but fear not, for I can still cut you up after and leave you to rot!" He begins saying something weird and Issei looks at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" Issei asks hesitantly.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" The boy begins laughing again as he looks at Issei. "But you my little Bat, you get to be spared today, so I will have to receive my meal on another day." As Issei stares at him in confusion and concern the boy laughs again. "My name is Freed, Freed Zelzan, and I belong to a certain exorcist Organization."

"Wha—" Issei begins but the priest interrupts him.

"Ah no no no, talking to me is a no no, you see I don't want to know your name as normally I would simply be cutting you up with this here blade," he begins as he takes out a bladeless sword. "And shooting you with this here gun." He continues pulling out a gun. "But you see, the boss lady, she seems very interested in you, so she said to keep you alive." He begins squirming in the spot as Issei looks at him in confusion. "But…it's like, so hard you know. I can feel it beginning, the heat in my chest, the pain in my loins. I just want to cut you…yeah, cut you! Cut you! Cut YOU!" With a buzzing sound, Freed charges forward while Issei gasps in surprise. He jumps back, narrowly avoiding getting split in half…and cries out as a burning sensation erupts from his left thigh.

"Hahaha! It hurts right! It burns, that is the light that you Devil scum like least of all!" Freed cries out in ecstasy. Issei grunts in pain but looks once more at the corpse on the wall.

"Was it you!?" He yells pointing. "Did you kill him?" The boy priest simply laughs once more.

"Why of course I did silly Devil," Freed answers nonchalantly. "He was a regular criminal scum, trying to summon shitty Devils like yourself."

"How…how could you kill a fellow human?!" Issei asks shocked. "Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Ehhhh…" Freed seems confused before his face turns dark. "The fuck is that? A mere scummy Devil like you lecturing me? Me!?" He becomes enraged, staring at Issei with hate. "He gave up being human the minute he tried to summon devils! That's why I had to kill him! I make a living off killing devils and the scum that try and summon them!"

"Even Devils won't go this far!" Issei counters, though in the back of his mind he remembered the stray devils from earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Freed asks exasperatedly. "Devils are trash didn't you know that? No? Seriously, you should start your life over from zero." Freed seems to contemplate what he said, before giving a dark chuckle. "Wait, I forgot. You're a shitty reincarnated Devil, so that's impossible. Instead, I should kill you, to hell with boss lady. That's great, right?! Isn't it great? Die. Just die okay! DIE!" With that Freed once more leaps forward, but Issei is ready this time, diving to the right. While he had no fighting experience, it hadn't been so long ago he had witnessed what had happened with the Stray devil. Some of it remained in his mind, and he hadn't watched all those anime and read all that manga just to be useless in a fight. As Freed came at him again, blade raised high, Issei simply ducked and swung at the boys' abdomen.

"Gack!" Freed let out a cry as Issei managed to hit him. It wasn't a hard hit, but it did manage to surprise the exorcist. "Oh my…to think you would hit me. This is seriously good. It's turning me on. I'm so overjoyed! I think I'm in love!" Freed begins cackling once more and Issei looks at him in disgust.

"You're sick, you know that," Issei states looking at the priest. As he readies to be attacked once more, a voice rings out.

"What are you doing my darling Freed," A feminine voice says. Quick as lightning, Freed's weapons are away and he looks in the direction of the voice. Issei begins to drool as he sees the woman standing in the doorway watching them. She was tall, taller than that Fallen Angel Kalawarner Issei had met earlier. She had long, luscious orange-red looking hair, as bright as the sun, and her eyes were a blood red. Her chest surpassed even Rias in size and volume and it was accentuated by the tight-fitting dress she wore.

"Boss lady, hahaha, nothing at all, I was entertaining our new guest," Freed answered with a laugh. While she seemed nonplussed about being greeted so disrespectfully, a frown formed on her face as she noticed Issei's injured state.

"I told you, he was not to be harmed," She growled, a dark look passing her face.

"But…boss lady, he's a devil, of course, I had to cut him up a little bit," Freed explained and Issei then began to feel the tightness once more. Something about this woman…gave him a sudden feeling of fear. He took a couple of steps away from her, but unfortunately, there was nowhere for him to run to. She blocked the only way out, and from behind her, Issei could see another figure, this one cloaked so that he couldn't tell whether it was a he or she. The woman noticed his fear and simply smiled at her.

"Oh, my dear Issei, do not worry," She says kindly to him, making his way over. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to play a little game." Issei looked at her in confusion, which turned to shock as a pair of dark wings spread from her back.

"Fallen Angel…" He murmured, getting a smile from the woman. "What…what do you want?" He asks, only to receive a small laugh.

"You see…it would be no fun if I just had to kill little ol' Zach," She begins, her voice turning to a purr as she said Zachariel's name. "So, I decided I wanted to bring the Devil's in on the fun. I figured that Zachy would probably try and convince them to help anyway, but I thought I'd give em a little…push." She had reached Issei at this point, trapping him in a corner, and from this close, Issei found it hard to breathe. Light energy seemed to seep from her every pore, and it was all he could do not to collapse.

"Time to go to sleep," Freed's voice comes from behind him, and before he can make a sound, his world goes black as a sharp pain erupts from the back of his neck. His last thoughts are of Rias…and if she would take the bait.

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

"…not sure why we should help you," Rias said to me for the umpteenth time. It was only a short while after Issei had left on his contract but I was already beginning to lose patience. The girl was stubborn, a trait I heard her Father shared, and she seemed adamant not to believe me that Xath was a threat if left unchecked. "For one, you seemed quite capable earlier, and from what you've told me you've fought and won against this "Xathanael" before, why do we need to risk another war to help you?" I glare at the heiress, not answering right away. While Sona had seemed at least somewhat amiable after what had happened, Rias still seemed somewhat hostile towards me.

"Because there will be no cause for war," I tell her again. "She is a rogue, as confirmed by my superiors. She's not supposed to be here, she had another mission, which she has since abandoned. And as for taking her on alone…she's stronger than she was since the last time I saw her, and she seems to have gathered quite the following." Currently, we, being Rias and her Peerage, Sona and Tsubaki, and Asia and Kalawarner were sat in the Occult Research Room. I had been trying to enlist the help of Rias and her Peerage, as they seemed to be more used to these kinds of missions, but so far, she had been adamant against it.

"You say that, but I have heard nothing from Onii-sama to back your statement," She said. I sigh and stand, beginning to pace around the room. It seemed a lost cause. I was just about to say something else when I felt it. A pulse. The pulse of my magic being dispelled. Rias must have noticed the look on my face as she looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I raise a hand for a moment and double check the spell, tracing the magic back with another spell. After a moment, I narrowed my eyes and looked at Rias.

"Issei," I state. She looks confused so I explain. "I placed a simple tracking spell on him after his first couple of run-ins with the fallen, to keep an eye on him just in case." She seems slightly annoyed at that but allows me to continue. "Just now, the spell was removed…which can only be done by the caster or someone skilled in magic."

"Is he alright?" Rias asks immediately, panic in her voice. I was sure Devils could sense if they lost a member of their peerage, but decided not to comment on this as I looked at her.

"I'm unsure…he's alive I'—" I stopped as I felt a familiar presence from outside the building. Ignoring the looks I got I rushed outside, and found him there.

"Yoo hoo!" The boy, Freed said looking at me with a smile. I growled, summoning Draebel but he waved his hands in front of him. "Woah woah woah, I'm not here for you today little bird, in fact, I have a message to pass on to the Crimson bitch there." I turn around and see Rias and the others had caught up to me.

"Speak," Rias says a dark look on her face.

"Oh my, is this killing intent, or is it love?" Freed questions. "Either way, I'm in love Onee-sama!" He begins laughing once more.

"Speak quickly, or I will end you," Rias threatens.

"Well Ya see, the boss lady wanted me to give you guys a message," Freed begins looking at us all with excitement. "Come to the Abandoned Church on the other side of town by midnight tomorrow…or watch as your precious little servant becomes the worlds first Devil Torch, Hahahaha!" he begins to laugh as he looks at us.

"If you lay one hand on Issei…" Rias growls but Freed simply smiles and bows.

"Well, my job is done here, you know the deal!" With that, he throws another one of those light balls on the ground and disappears. I feel a surge of energy and turn to see Rias launching a few blasts of her famous, Power of Destruction at anything within range, which unfortunately includes parts of the school.

"Rias, calm down!" Sona cries as she sees the building beginning to rumble and shake. After a moment Rias looks at me, a dark look on her face.

"We go after them, now!" Rias commanded. I shook my head, standing in front of her.

"Look at your peerage, they're exhausted, it's near morning, we all have school, and we just finished fighting a Stray," I say to the girl, ignoring the glare I get. Kiba looks about to fall asleep, while Koneko is already nodding off. Akeno seems more awake, but she too has a slump in her shoulders, while Kalawarner holds a sleeping Asia in her arms, looking slightly confused. "It may have been a simple fight, but most of us have been up all day. She won't harm Issei, she's not that dumb, and she wants you to do something reckless. We go in there now, without a plan, and someone aside from Issei will be in trouble." As she looks about to argue Sona steps forward.

"He's right Rias, we need a plan," she says. Rias looks almost betrayed, rounding on Sona, who continues to look back calmly. "They're bound to have set up some traps for us, and on top of that, despite his skill, he's here asking for our help, which means they probably have somebody there of decent skill." Rias' shoulders rise up before going back down as she sighs. She nods, defeated, but throws a dark look where Freed was once more, before looking at me.

"We go with or without you, and show no mercy," Rias said. "Be here tomorrow after school, we leave with or without you." I nod quickly as Rias turns and heads back to the Old School building. I only prayed Issei was strong.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

Issei awoke with a groan, which was followed by another groan as the first one hurt his head. He blinked his eyes a few times, before looking around. While it was dark, he was still able to see thanks to his Devil Vision. He was in a…cell of sorts. There were several bars that seemed to almost hum in front of him, while beside him was a small cot. He was still dressed in his school clothes, but there was a bandage on his thigh where he had been hit by the light bullet. He begins to stand, groggy from the pain and hissed as he began to put some weight on the leg with the wound.

"Though it's bandaged, it seems it was not healed like Buchou does," Issei mumbles. Approaching the bars, he grabs hold of them intending to look around…only to gasp in pain as he hears a sizzling sound. Looking at his hands he notices they are bright red with burn marks and he stares at the bars in shock. He blinks a couple of times as before his eyes they change from normal iron to a bright, white light that makes him uneasy just to look at.

"Kahahaha, he fell for it, he fell for it!" A strange voice echoes out from beside the bars.

"Who's there?" Issei calls out, uncertain. He hears light footsteps before a man appears in front of him. The man is young, perhaps in his middle twenties, with a dark robe on, similar to what one might see a wizard wear in fantasy. He had a dark goatee and shaggy black hair. One eye, the left, was a bright green and looked straight at him, while the right was a deep burgundy, but seemed to dart around rapidly, never focusing on anything for long.

"Who I am is not your concern Devil," The man says, his voice deep and calm. But then his voice breaks out in a wild grin.

"Oh, go on, tell him, tell him!" He says again, but this time his voice seems high pitched and wild. His face returns to normal after that outburst, but this time he seems to be frowning

"We will not be here long, he doesn't need to know," Issei backs away from the man as he seems to be having an argument with himself. "Worry not Issei Hyoudou, I am not aligned with the ones who kidnapped you." As he says that his face seems to change once more, but the right eye seems to focus on Issei, causing the boy to take another step back.

"Oh, but we are, we are!" He cackles looking at Issei, grasping the bars. "But only because the master wills it, yes!" Issei looked at him, a sense of Deja-vu running through his head.

"The Master…I've heard that name before, who is this master?" Issei asked, only to get a cackle in response.

"He is not of your concern…know only that he has been watching this country for a long while," The man said, his voice normal once more. Issei was more confused but said nothing more as the man walked away. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing before he began to pace around.

"Think Issei…think!" He cursed as he began to look around the cell. It was fairly plain, and aside from the cot, there was no other furniture. Not even a window lit the room, which caused him to grumble once more. He stopped his pacing however as he heard the door open and close once more. Unsure of who it could be this time, Issei readied himself for the worst, when a familiar face appeared before him. "Yu…Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked.

"Issei-kun…" Yumma responded. But…she was in that more adult form again. If he remembered correctly Zachariel-kun had called her…

"Raynare," He remembered, muttering that, but the girl in question could still hear him. She frowned and looked down, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"You…heard that huh…" She said. She heard him moving towards her so she looked up, but all she saw was sadness in his eyes.

"Why…why me?" Issei asked, tears forming in his eyes. The girl looked saddened as well, and couldn't look at him for some time. "Why was I chosen to be killed…to be captured?"

"I…don't know Issei-kun," Raynare finally responded.

"Why did you go on a date with me first?" Issei asked. Raynare didn't speak for a few moments before looking at him again.

"Because I wanted you to have some happy memories before…before you died," Raynare answered honestly. While she didn't like the boy the way she had pretended, she had still felt bad about the whole thing. "But in the end...I couldn't...kill you."

"I…see," He said after a few moments turning away. "Thank you…I think." She looked at him, somewhat surprised. "I would rather have died…happy like that if I was going to die…than stuck in here."

"You won't," Raynare declared. Issei turned around a look of confusion on his face. "You won't die in here. Zachariel will come…he'll come and save us, all of us." Issei went to deny it, but the look of conviction on her face was so strong, that he couldn't help but smile.

"You're…you're right," He said. "He would never leave a man behind…despite not knowing him that well…I do know that, deep in my heart." The two talked for some time after that before the door was opened once more with a loud bang.

"Oh my…am I interrupting something," Issei felt his chest seize up once more as the voice carried over to him. Raynare too backed away, fear in her eyes as she looked at the person who had entered. Issei could hear the click of heels on the stone floor as the woman came into view.

"Xa—Xathanael-sama, I didn't know you had returned," Raynare said, trembling. The now named Xathanael looked at Raynare as one might look at an insect, before laughing lightly.

"You may leave," She commanded. Raynare got up and hurriedly left the room, though she did whisper a quick apology to Issei as she went by. Xathanael looked at Issei, who simply glared back, trying to muster his courage. "Oh ho ho, you are a brave one aren't you?" She said this as if admiring a defiant animal in a zoo.

"What do you want with me!" Issei yelled.

"I told you, you are simply a tool for my game," She answered as if describing the weather.

"Buchou will come you know, she won't allow you to get away with this!" Issei warned but he merely got laughter as a response.

"Oh, my little Issei, you see I'm planning on it," She chuckled. Issei's eyes opened in shock at that and she simply laughed some more. "You see, I've received some powerful friends…so I'm counting on the Gremory heiress to come so I have some fun. All for Kokabiel-sama." As she said his name, her eyes seemed to gain a far away starry look. She moaned and her hands began to move down her body lewdly, causing Issei to ogle her, only for him to gasp in pain.

"Gack!" he cried out as he found it hard to breathe. Xathanael stared down at him as he fell to his knees, he eyes teeming with rage, her hand held forward with a small spear of light there, flames crackling along it.

"Never, ever look at my body like that again you filthy Devil!" She roared. "You're worse than that disgusting half-breed, running around with that slut Raynare and the whore Penemue. Well, all that will stop when Kokabiel-sama is in command. No more Half-breeds…no More Devils…and no more Angels!" She seethed, before causing the spear to disappear. She breathed heavily while Issei coughed and sputtered on the floor. After a moment she smiled and laughed lightly.

"…ill…ou," Xathanael looked down at Issei, crouching lower to the ground as he said something.

"I'm sorry my dear did you say something?" She asked.

"I'll…Kill you," Issei says darkly. "Touch Bouchou…and I'll kill you." For a moment Xathanael felt her heart skip a beat, and she could think of nothing to say as his eyes stared into hers. Then she threw her head back, laughing all the while.

"Kill me?" She repeated. "You, a Low-class Devil, kill me, a mighty Fallen Angel?! Don't make me laugh!" She laughed once more as she stood back up, heading towards the door. "Don't worry my dear, it will all be over soon. The message has been delivered…your lovely heiress will be here tomorrow evening." Issei listens for a few more moments, before slumping on the cot beside him, exhaustion beginning to claim him and one thought in his mind.

" _Don't let anyone be hurt…for my sake._ "

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

School the next day seemed to drag on, but when the final bell of the day rang I was out of the class like a bullet from a gun. Sensei had been curious as to why Issei was absent but had proceeded with class as normal. As for his parents, a simple mind spell from Rias was enough to make them not worry about him. They were under the impression that he had been at one of his pervy friend's place for the evening, and had simply smiled and said goodbye to Rias, who had apparently been there before. I walked swiftly, a grim look on my face as I made my way to the Old School Building. Kalawarner and Asia had been there all day, doing whatever they could to keep occupied, while Kal gave Rias whatever information she could about the church. It seems it wasn't a very large building, but the basement was fairly cleared. Kal had told us that upon her arrival, Xath had killed most if not all of the exorcists that had been there. They were replaced nigh immediately however by Xath's own exorcists. It seemed most of them were normal humans, albeit a bit psychotic, but a few were…different. A couple had Sacred Gears while another seemed abnormally skilled with a pole-arm. My blood began boiling at the thought of the fight to come, but I knew Issei was the first priority. In addition to these Sacred Gear users and the pole-arm user, there were three more people; Freed, Adalyn and another simply named The Hand. I knew of the first two, but the third one…worried me. It was a code name for sure, but there was something…familiar with that name. Like I had heard it somewhere before.

"Zachariel," A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Akeno-nee walking towards me, a smile on her face. I returned it and waited for her to catch up, wrapping an arm around her as she got close. She stifled a yawn as the two of us began walking together.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Rias was up all-night pacing, worried about her newest servant," She said, stifling another yawn. "While I'm worried too, I think she likes him a bit more than I thought." I laugh lightly.

"Despite being a perv…he has some charming qualities about him," I respond, causing Akeno to giggle lightly.

"But it doesn't match yours," Akeno says, squeezing my arm between her breasts. I smile fondly down at her but then sigh.

"I just wish…I had thought of this," I mumble. "If I had thought she would do this, I would have had a closer eye placed on Issei…but I didn't think Xath had lost it this much."

"You seem to know her quite well," Akeno observes and once more I nod.

"We have a bit of history," I begin. "Despite only being at the Grigori for four years, you tend to make a bit of a name for yourself when you go around challenging all the best fighters and being the only person personally trained by Azazel-sama and Bara—" I stop myself as I notice her eyes darken. It seems…she has some resentment. "Anyway, Koki used to try and put his own apprentices against me, one of whom was Xath."

"How old were you?" She asks. I think about for a moment before answering.

"I was fifteen the first time she went against me," I answer. She seems surprised so I continue. "She would come against me several times over the next couple years, though that was mostly because of her prejudice not only against me…but Ray-chan and Kal and Mittelt as well." Akeno seems confused so I explain it to her. "Xath…and Kokabiel as well as a lot of other Fallen Angels, look at weakness as something to be eradicated. Same with half-bloods like myself." Akeno looks down as I say that so I stop and raise her chin and plant a light kiss on her lips.

"What…was that for?" She asks, a light coloring in her cheeks.

"We are not worthless…no matter what others may think, always remember that " I tell her. She looks down again, but nods. I nod in satisfaction and continue after that. "Well, more than once I caught her fighting with Raynare, more like shoving her around, and would step in to intervene. While Raynare was always appreciative, and Azazel and some others applauded me, Kokabiel and Xath would be furious." Akeno looks at me while I sigh. "Kokabiel would take that anger out on his own servants, but they stuck by him. Anyway, after one particular incident, she was sent north, but she placed a fear in the others that they still have today."

"Is she strong?" Akeno asks as we reach the ORC entry.

"I'm stronger…but some of her friends are quite powerful as well," I say. "Though one seems…reluctant," I say no more as we open the door, though Akeno seems curious.

* * *

"Good you're here," Rias says as she sees us enter. So far it seems to be just her, Kalawarner, Asia and Sona. Though Sona is here, the only other one I see is Tsubaki, meaning she decided not to bring her entire peerage. Well, it was understandable. Even though they were friends, it was generally unheard of for two different houses to get involved in one another's affairs. I approached the group with Akeno on my arm and noticed that the desk had been cleared and replaced with a detailed map of the Church. I looked at Kalawarner who nodded.

"I managed to nick this before leaving the Church," Kal says to me. I nod and give her an appreciative shoulder rub, which she smiles at, though I can feel glares from Akeno and…Asia?

"The Fallen Angel has just been telling us about the various traps in the building, and the grounds, and the best way to get through them," Rias says to us.

"Should we not wait till the rest are here?" I ask. Rias thinks about it for a moment and then nods.  
"They shouldn't be too much longer," She says, looking at the door. As if on queue the door opens. Koneko steps inside and behind her is Kiba…and a cloaked figure. Kiba has a blade ready and held in front of the figure as it enters the room, while the others get in a ready stance.

"Kiba…who is that?" Rias asks her hands glowing red.

"They were wandering around the school grounds, specifically outside this building," Kiba says. I stare at the figure, something seeming very familiar about it. "I brought them inside, though they offered no resistance…but can you sense it." Yes…I knew this person. On their back was a hilt to a sword, specifically a Katana. And from that Katana radiated a mass amount of power.

"Adalyn," I say simply. While the other's looked confused, the girl herself raises her hands and removes her hood, revealing it to indeed be the strange looking girl. She has no expression on her face at the moment, but she moves towards me, with a look of…regret? It takes me a moment to realize why as she places her hand on my chest, causing the others to look on in shock, though a couple of them give her a glare. She looks at me, her eyes sad, and an almost apologetic frown on her lips. I smile and nod.

"It's not a worry," I say to her. She nods and lowers her head before stepping back and looking at us all.

"Zach…who is this?" Rias asks. Only Kalawarner seems to know who she is aside from me, the girl looking at her in fear.

"I'm not sure…" I respond after a moment. "I only know her name, and that she was working with Xathanael." Rias begins giving the girl a glare and raises her aura immensely as I say that but I shoot her a look. "Calm down…not everyone serving her is there voluntarily. In fact, I suspect only that crazy Freed is there by choice." The girl looks at me and smiles in thanks, before giving a small bow to everyone. With a wave of her hand and a small surge of magic, words appear in the air, made of fire.

 _I am Adalyn Cadmus._

 _A pleasure to meet you all_

 _Devils of The House of Gremory and Sitri_

I look at the words and realize the girl can probably not speak properly. The others seem confused but bow their heads in return.

"Why are you here?" Rias asks after a moment. The girl points at the map and smiles. "To help?" Adalyn nods in response, but Rias looks at me. "Can we trust her, she could be walking us into a trap." Adalyn looks down, but I smile and nod.

"I have a good judge of character…besides, she could probably fight on par with everyone here in this room, so why bother with a trap?" I explain. The others look back at Adalyn with renewed interest but say nothing. Time for that later.

"Very well…we could use whatever info you might have," Rias says. And so, the plans begin with renewed interest. It doesn't take long, and we have figured out our method of attack, as well as where Issei may be and how to rescue him. With a smile, Rias looks at us all, before stepping over to her magic circle. I conjure my own circle, which Kalawarner and Adalyn step into. Asia would stay here, though she fought against it at first, I had convinced her to stay as it would be dangerous for an ordinary human to come with us.

"Zach…everyone, please come back safely," Asia said, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. I smile and wave goodbye to her, and then the area disappears.

* * *

 **So, I'm going to end it here as the chapter is running longer than I thought. But, next chapter will be the battle between Zachariel and company and Xath and her minions. A lot has happened this chapter. I decided to go with just the LN way of explaining the piece traits and a bit more on the history of Devils to Issei, and Zach learned some things too. In addition, a new foe has appeared…or are they? And who is The Master that everyone seems to be talking about? Well, that will all be revealed in future chapters. In addition, Adalyn may have a different first name, but her last name is that of a hero from Greek Mythology. He was known as the founder and First King of Thebes. So using a bit of research and some FanFiction magic, I've made her and she will have inherited her skills with a blade from him. In addition, it seems she has no love for Xath and will be helping the gang save Issei. As for Issei getting captured, not sure how this will be received. While I could have just had Rias and Sona help out right off the bat, I thought, "What if I gave them a reason" and thus Issei was captured, more for Xath, whose kinda lost it in case it wasn't obvious, amusement. Hopefully, you all enjoyed the chapter and I don't hit too much flak for this.**

 **In addition, there was an overwhelming number of votes for Mittelt to be with Zachariel so that will be happening. This does put Zach one ahead of Issei in Harem members. I'm still taking votes for both and will start adding more as the characters are introduced. So keep em coming. As always, rate and review. Some seem to want Issei and Asia to be together, but I've also had a couple PM's for Asia to be with Zach, with a unique (I think) idea provided to me as to how to do it. Anyway, if anyone wants to see Asia switched, I can think of a way to do it.**

 **EDIT: To any who may be wondering, I did justs finish watching RE:Zero recently, so the two unknown humans were based slightly on our original interaction with Rem and Ram.**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel, the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Koneko, _unknown_ , Irina, Ravel, **More to Come**

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Penemue, Akeno, Asia, Mittelt **More to Come**


	5. Chapter 5

**CrimsonDragonGodEMPEROR: Thank you, and I've had quite a few requests for Kuroka, so she is in the Harem!**

 **TheUnknownUser2: thank you, Kuroka is in, will see about Ophis.**

 **3headed-dragon: thank you thank you, while I need her to work with Zachariel to keep the story going, I didn't want her to just be like "Sure" even though he's technically part of the Fallen Angel group haha. So thanks again!**

 **Blackdragonemperorz: Kuroka is in, Serafall is in for now, will see about Rossweisse.**

 **Tohka123: thanks a bunch, hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** _ **Ddraig Thoughts**_ **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** _ **Draebel Thoughts**_ **}**

 **Chapter 5: The End of One, The Rise of Another**

It only took me a moment to realize we hadn't arrived quite where we had originally planned. The circle had been meant to take my group directly inside of the church, where the services would normally be held, but something had gone awry. Instead, both groups ended up just outside the church grounds. Rias and co looked at me in confusion, before I pointed at the church itself.

"Someone set up some sort of barrier…a powerful one at that," I state, tapping a finger on the invisible wall. I heaved a sigh and brought up a spear of light before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Adalyn made a motion as if to say " _allow me_ ". I stepped a side with a wave of my hand, and the girl drew her blade. I could see some of the others shiver slightly as the sword itself was revealed, and Kiba seemed most interested in it but said nothing. It only took the girl a minute of looking at the barrier, before with a mighty swing, there was a shattering sound, and the thing collapsed. Almost as soon as it did…

"Oh, they did it, they did it! Kahahaha!" A strange laughter filled the area.

"Hmmm it seems they have indeed, I must take this into my calculations…" A more monotone voice followed the first. In front of us was a robed man, his hands scribbling furiously as he wrote something down on a small notepad. Behind him was over three dozen exorcists, while on either side of him was a person I knew, and a person that I had heard of.

"Yo-hoo, Zachy, did ya miss me!" The boy, Freed yelled at me, waving his hands. He stood to the right of this man, while on the mans left was another man, one I did not recognize. The man was watching me with keen interest. He was shorter than me, about the same height as Issei actually, with close cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had armor on, making him appear as some sort of European knight, and held a pole-axe in one hand, while the other held a helmet under his arm. Had circumstances been different, I would be excited about fighting him, as he had a strength about him that was only dulled by the look of boredom in his eyes.

"We stick to the plan," I tell Rias, and the woman nods as she steps forward, waves of power radiating off of her.

"Where is he…where's Issei!" Rias demands of the ones in front of us and I see the crackle of energy in her hands. I make a mental note to never piss her off and watch as the robed man steps forward.

"The Hyoudou boy is safe, that you can be sure of," He says.

"Yes, yes, safe he is, is he safe?" He says again, but his voice is different this time, high pitched and…crazed. I only just noticed his eyes, his left a bright green, while the right is a burgundy in color. I don't get to take too much more in as Rias launches a blast of her Power of Destruction at the man. Without lifting a finger, the man raises a barrier, nullifying the attack completely. I feel another tap on my shoulder and see Adalyn looking at this man with worry in her eyes.

"Rias, be careful of him, he's strong," I warn. Even I can feel the power coming from this man, near as much as the man in the armor. They certainly both possess more power than Freed.

"The Master demands I test all your abilities, to see if you are worthy of him yet," The man announces as if he hadn't just been attacked. I furrow my brows at the mention of this "Master" once again.

"Yes, the master, he comes, he calls, he demands a pittance paid in blood, blood!" The man continues, once more his voice high pitched. I begin to worry about this man but…

* **Sching!** *

I bring my spear of light up just in time to block a wild attack from Freed as he dived towards me.

"Oh-ho, come little bird, let's continue our little dance from before!" He taunts and we begin to exchange blades, him using his exorcist blade of light, me my spear of light. It doesn't take long for the other exorcists to follow after him. I notice Sona and Rias square off against the robed man, while the others deal with the various exorcists. The pole-ax user seems not to have moved yet, though he has his eyes on Kiba. I duck under a wild swing from freed, before nailing him in the side with a swift kick, sending him flying across the field. Taking a moment to breathe, I look to see how the others are doing. Koneko, Adalyn, and Akeno are nowhere to be seen, which means they've begun their part of the plan.

"Damn Little Bird, that's quite the kick you've got there," Freed says as he comes back to me. He has a manic grin on his face once more and I simply frown at him.

"You've become a nuisance, I hope you don't mind if I go all out," I declare to him. Without waiting for an answer, I dismiss the spear of light in my hand and draw out Draebel. The weapon seems to almost writhe in my grasp as if the thought of the bloodshed around it excites it, and I glare at Freed.

"There it is, the look I was waiting for," Freed says happily. "Onii-san, please stop it, you're making me blush! Khahahahah!" He laughs and charges forward once more, and the dance of death begins once more.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

While Zachariel had his fight with Freed, Rias and Sona had simply been staring down the wizard in front of them. Both could feel it, the strength that radiated off this man. He had the power of at least a fellow high-class Devil, maybe more. It was two against one, but he seemed unperturbed, merely staring at the two heiresses as if they were objects of some sort of science experiment.

"Gremory; Power of Destruction," The man declared looking at Rias. "Sitri; Power over Water. Hmmm, interesting." He begins writing notes once more on his notepad, ignoring the glares he got from the two women.

"I swear on all the Maous if you've laid a single hand on my precious servants' head," Rias threatens, her power flaring once more. Sona looks at her friend, worry in her eyes, but begins to conjure her own power.

"Devils, devils, kind of heart," The man sings, highly off key, while looking back at the girls. "Would it hurt you, if I ripped you part by part?"

"Now, now, remember The Master said he wants them intact, for they have a role in what's to come," He chides his "other self" as he puts away the pen and paper. "Now, come, I will have you entertain me for a while." And with that, their battle begins in earnest.

"Sona!" Rias calls unleashing another blast of destruction.

"Right!" Sona answers and a serpent of water begins to slither towards the man, curling around to come from his flank. With a small yawn, the man raises his hand and a large barrier forms around him. The power of destruction seems to almost be absorbed by it, while the water serpent simply dissipates before coming close. Both girls look at the man, shocked as he turns to them.

" _Sit ignis Incendat tacitas, et ignium inimicos meos!_ " He chants while raising his hands towards the girls, and a large magic circle appears there, red in appearance. From it comes a massive fire-bolt, which flies towards the two girls faster than one could blink. They were expecting it though, and raised barriers of their own…only to be blown back with a large * **Dooooonnnnnn** *

"Ahhhh!"

"Iyaaa!" Both girls scream as they are sent flying, crashing into the ground and rolling a couple of times.

"Kyahahahaha, how is it, fire burns, FIRE BURNS!" The man taunts as he slowly walks towards the two. Rias get's up first, breathing heavily, and Sona shortly after, in the same state.

"Bouchou!" Kiba calls to the girls, trying to rush over to them, cutting down exorcists left and right.

"Kaichou!" Tsubaki yells, the same as Kiba. However, before either can take more than a step towards their respective masters, someone interferes. The man with the pole-axe, helmet finally equipped, looks at the two.

"I have deemed you worthy…both of you," He declares, his voice rough. "I shall be your opponent." Kiba glares while Tsubaki simply stares as the man raise his weapon in a salute, each of them judging the other, looking for a weakness. If one had blinked, they would have missed it, but the sudden ringing of blades meeting once again rang throughout the area. Within seconds, Kiba and Tsubaki had launched their attack…but the man had blocked them both with the haft of his weapon. Kiba looked surprised and the same look was mirrored on Tsubaki's face. Both had used the trait of their Knight piece, to move faster than could be seen, but this man had blocked them as simply as one would blink.

"Not bad," Came the voice from under the helmet. The two Devils jumped back as the man gave a sweep with his foot, before jumping in once more. The attacks were a blur, and one observing would only see the occasional spark and hear the sound of metal on metal as the three began their dance. As for the two masters, they had decided on a different approach. Sona had conjured a literal army of various creatures made of water, from serpents to birds to wolves, while Rias had continuously fired off blasts of destruction, trying to keep the man from conjuring any more spells. His barrier held strong, making it all the more infuriating to the girls as he simply continued to write observations down in his notepad.

"Damn it, fight back!" Rias yelled, frustration making itself known to the girl. Sona made a sign, and Rias nodded and stopped her attack momentarily.

"Oh…are you finished?" The man said, his voice low and taunting. He looked at the various creatures of water, and a hint of a smile played on his lips. "Yes, this will do quite nicely."

"Water, water, nothing runs like water," He mocked his voice high. "But wouldn't it be nice, if you could turn it to ice?" Sona narrowed her eyes. Ice magic had been the specialty of her Onee-sama, which made the girl wonder what this man knew. The two girls looked at one another and nodded, and launched their attacks once more. A sphere of destruction nearly as large as the one who cast it, and the various creations of water moved faster than the eye could see.

* **Doooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn** *

An explosion filled the small clearing, followed by several screams as some of the stray exorcists got caught in the crossfire. Smoke filled the area for a few moments, and the girls could see nothing.

"Did we get him?" Rias questioned hesitantly. Sona didn't answer, merely watching the area the wizard was when he took the blast. After a few moments, the smoke cleared…and there was the man, still standing, writing more things down in his notepad. The two girls stared in shock, at a loss for words. While his robes seemed slightly tattered and ripped, there was no visible damage to the man's body, as if he hadn't even been affected by the two girls attack.

"Hmmm, yes interesting, the power of destruction truly is a force to be reckoned with," He said as he scribbled furiously. "It's been a long time since I've lost my barrier in a fight." He mumbled.

"It hurts, it hurts!" He yelled, his voice high again. "Destruction, chaos yes, yes, yes!" He yelled, his voice breaking at the end. After a moment, he nodded and once again raised his hands. The two girls prepared a barrier…

" _Cicero hoc iustum mitto ad purgatorium!_ " the man chanted and several icicles, each as large as a longsword, flew from his hands. The girls' eyes widened slightly, as they could feel the holy power that seemed to be melded with them, and continued to pour energy into the barrier when…

"Ooff!" They were pushed down to the ground as Zachariel knocked them down, erecting his own barrier in place of theirs. It seemed his fight with Freed was won, and he had not sustained any injury, but he grunted under the power of the attack made by the wizard, his own barrier cracking.

"That attack would have killed you," He chided looking down at the two heiresses on the ground. They looked up at him, frowns on their faces, but said nothing as he helped them back up.

"Damned bird, damned crow!" The high pitched voice was back once again. "The master wants you, wants you, so I cannot hurt you, but know that when I can, I Will END YOU!" Zachariel merely laughed, looking at the man with a small smile.

"Tell your Master he can come and find me if he so seriously wants me," The Fallen taunted. Kalawarner appeared beside Zachariel as well, simply staring at the man in front of her, a slight look of fear in her eyes, but she gained her courage from standing beside the boy she had come to care for.

"Zachariel Yamamoto…the master has a deep sated interest in you, though I know not why," The man said, his voice calm once more. He heaves a sigh and looks at the knight, who is still locked in a fight with the Sitri Queen and Knight of Gremory. "Wihtgar, it's time for me to leave this place, do try and keep them alive, you know the Master's orders. Go all out." With that, the man simply disappears as a small teleportation circle forms beneath him.

"Ho, ho, ho, well then I've been given permission I suppose," The knight answers. The sound of metal shattering resounds as soon as he says that, and the others watch as Kiba stares in shock at his now destroyed sword. Before he has time to react, the man lands a kick to his ribs and all can hear the _crack_ that follows.

"Gagh!" Kiba cries out as he is sent flying through the air.

"Yutto-kun!" Tsubaki yells, momentarily taking her eyes off the opponent in front of her.

"Foolish," The man states darkly. With a sweep of his weapon, he disarms her, before kicking her back as well. She hits a small tree, before sliding down it without making a sound.

"Tsu-Tsubaki!" Sona yells panicked and rushes over to her. The man lets the heiress by, simply watching Zachariel and the two beside him. Rias looks concerned for Kiba, but eyes the man in front of her warily, while Zachariel merely stares, his face formed into a frown.

"Now then Fallen Angel, I only came to this godforsaken town in the eastern part of the world for one thing," He says, pointing his weapon at Zachariel. Zach thought if he could see his face he would be smiling as he spoke. "I came for you. I had heard of the legendary Fallen Angel who had, through sheer luck, defeated the Ultimate class Stray in a far-off province north of my home. I didn't believe it at first so I did some investigating." Zachariel frowned, his hands clenching as the man continued. "Despite your honor, you have a dark secret, a side that lacks that honor, don't you?" The man laughed as Zachariel looked at him, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Worry not Fallen, I will not speak of it here, though I do hope sometime after our skirmish here, you will show it to me."

"No," Zachariel responds immediately. The others, Kalawarner included, looked at the Fallen Angel in confusion, though Kal held worry in her look as well. "I swore only to use that power when my life, or a friends' life, was in mortal danger, and even then I am hesitant to use it." The knight bows to Zachariel, and again the boy thought he was smiling beneath that steel helm.

"Very well, as a man of honor myself, I can respect that," The knight responded. He made a ready stance with his weapon, as Zachariel also readied himself, Draebel in hand. "Let us fight with honor than." And with that, the battle of the pole-arm users began.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Inside the church, three people could be found. Adalyn took up the front while moving behind her was Akeno and Koneko. The three had snuck past the fighting, to start their part of the plan. Zachariel had thought that there would be a group waiting for them outside, so in the off chance their teleportation didn't work, Adalyn would lead the other two inside. A technique user, a fighter, and a mage. The party was well balanced in case they ran into trouble on the way. As they stepped into the area where mass would be held, however, problems arose.

"Oh, do I get to have some fun at last?" A voice, while female sounding it was rougher, arose through the building. Adalyn held up a hand, drawing her blade slowly, and looked around. Akeno looked around warily, while Koneko seemed to almost sniff the air.

"…there," The white-haired girl said after a moment, pointing to a corner of the building that seemed to be hidden in shadows. The three girls looked in that direction just as a pair of eyes revealed themselves. They were violet in color, much the same as Akeno, but flecks of gold could be seen as well. The eyes began to move, and out of the shadows stepped a woman dressed in forest green clothing. It was tight fitting but seemed to be easy to move in if the way she moved revealed anything. Adalyn narrowed her eyes while Akeno simply frowned. The girl was not pretty in any sense of the word. Her nose was crooked, her short silver hair was messy and un-kept, and a long scar, seemingly from a burn, marred the right side of her face. Her arms were too long, her chest was small, and her legs were built for running. All that though allowed her to use her weapon with ease. Strapped on her back was a large bow, seemingly made out of a white colored wood. There was no quiver, but something told Akeno she did not need arrows to use this weapon.

" _Be wary,_ " Adalyn seemed to motion, never taking her eyes off the woman as she made her way to the center of the room. The other two girls nodded and readied themselves for a fight.

"Adalyn, why have you betrayed The Master?" the girl asked as she seemed to reach her destination. Her voice was rough as if she had been yelling consistently her whole life. She gave a scary looking smile to the girl in question, who merely narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. "Oh, you've made friends? Could it be that pretty boy from before? Haha, do they know what you are though? Whoops." The girl taunted, before leaping back several feet as Adalyn charged and swung her weapon at her. "Naughty, Naughty," She said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Where's Issei-kun?" Akeno asked finally.

"You mean the Perv?" The girl asked as if noticing the other two for the first time. "Xath's got him tied up somewhere, seems to me he's become her new play thing." She laughed as she said that, before taking the bow off her back. A humming filled the air, and an arrow seemingly made purely of light appeared. The two devils eyed it warily, sensing the holy power coming from it. "Now, I'll have you all die here…no wait, the Master said no killing Devils, only traitors…well sorry Adalyn, guess you just die!" As she finished she let the arrow fly, but Adalyn was no longer there. Even Akeno couldn't keep up with her speed, though the other girl seemed to be able to as she laughed while leaping back and back and back, launching more and more arrows all the while. Each arrow that missed left scorch marks on the ground it hit, but the girl seemed unconcerned.

"We have to help too," Akeno told Koneko and a magic circle appeared before her as she raised her other hand to the sky. Koneko nodded, picking up one of the pews, watching the movements of the archer, before letting it fly.

"Whoops!" The archer laughed as she nimbly dodged it, before doing a backflip to avoid the thrust from Adalyn who had appeared in front of her. "Oh my, this is so much fun!" The archer laughed again. She blocked another wild swing from Adalyn with the bow, before trying to sweep the swordswoman's feet out from underneath her. Adalyn jumped back, before charging in full throttle once again.

"Thunder resound!" Akeno yelled, and a blast of lightning came in through a hole in the ceiling and flew at the archer. Akeno thought she had her when the bolt seemed to almost pass through the woman. A moment later, Akeno heard laughter beside her and turned to see the woman standing where Koneko had been a moment before. "What?!" Akeno gasped confused. Looking, the Queen noticed Koneko standing where the Archer had been, Adalyn's blade hovering inches above her head, both girls looking surprised.

"You don't think I was unprepared for this little fight do you, half-breed?" The girl taunted looking at Akeno. Akeno, in turn, glared at the girl, a frown forming on her face.

"Don't you dare bring him up," She threatened, her voice low and dark. The Archer merely laughed, before ducking and jumping away once again as Adalyn recovered her stance. Koneko leapt down from where she was, grabbing another pew and preparing to throw.

"You'll never catch me like this Adalyn…why not use your full power," The Archer taunted. Everyone could feel the sudden increase in killing intent that filled the room, and the two devils grunted in surprise, barely managing to keep their stance as they were wrapped up in it as well. The Archer, however, continued to laugh. "Oh my, did I strike a nerve?" The girl laughed once more, before launching a barrage of arrows at Adalyn. Adalyn's arms moved like lightning, and not a single arrow reached its mark as she cut them all down. But then, the Archer did something none of them expected, turning quickly and launching an arrow at Koneko.

"Koneko!" Akeno yelled seeing the threat. She was too far away to intercept and get a barrier up, and the young girl herself wasn't much for barriers and magic. The arrow moved too swiftly for her to get out of the way, so she raised her arms up, in the hopes her Rook trait could block most of the damage, but…

"Gaugh!" Both Devils looked surprised as Adalyn suddenly cried out, standing in front of Koneko, the light arrow piercing her shoulder. Blood covered the white-haired girls face as Adalyn coughed out, but the silent warrior simply smiled, before pulling the arrow out of her shoulder.

"…Why?" Koneko asked simply. Adalyn merely smiled while petting the girls head, before turning back to The Archer with a glare.

"Ho-oh, Adalyn, you truly like these people, don't you?" She asked, a frown on her face. The Devils couldn't understand it. The girl had just met them, why would she risk her life like that to help them? She thought it was for Zachariel…but still. Who was this girl, this woman named Adalyn? But they did understand this. That Archer had tried to kill one of them…she would pay.

"Again, thunder!" Akeno yelled, and with another Doon of thunder, a blast of lightning was sent streaking towards the Archer. Once again, the lightning passed through her, but this time when she reappeared, it was where Adalyn once was. Koneko wasn't un-busy either. Before the Archer could react, she launched a barrage of attacks with her fists.

"Gack, ouch, stop it, stop it, stop it!" The archer cries out as she takes several hits. Blood begins pouring from her mouth and with a loud _bang,_ Koneko sends her flying into a bunch of pews, shattering them as she hit's them. "Cough!" The woman coughs out, blood flying through the air, and her bow clatters across the ground beside her. Adalyn moves swiftly, jumping down from where she was at, before going in to take a swing at the Archer. The woman rolls out of the way, barely missing being skewered, and picks up her bow before rolling to her feet.

"Damnit…damnit…damnit!" The Archer cursed as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. Her breath came in labored gasps, and the way she continued to cough blood up made the girls think that Koneko had broken a rib or two. "This isn't how it's supposed to be…gah…and I wanted to have some fun with that Fallen Angel cute too…" She mumbled before spitting a globule of blood on the ground. "Hmmph, well, I don't much feel like dying today, so this is where I say goodbye." Before anyone can react, she pulls something out from the inside of her coat. With a flash that blinds those around, she disappears. With one last taunting laughter, she is gone, and the fight is one. The three girls look at one another, before nodding, and continuing through the church. They still had to save Issei.

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

I grunted under the strain of holding the man's weapon back, his blade inches from my face. My breath came in short gasps as I struggle to hold him back. The man is strong, stronger than Freed, stronger than the strays whose unconscious, or dead, bodies litter the ground around me. Once I had my Sacred Gear out, it had been simple to take of Freed. The boy had fought me only for a couple more moments when he realized he was outmatched and had taken off, using another one of those flashy beads of light. After that, it had been a simple matter to reach Kal and help her finish the small group of strays that had been fighting with her. I had noticed Rias and Sona struggling with the wizard and had decided to intervene there, especially as I was sure I was the only one who could sense the true power of the man. After he had left, I had felt my blood surge as I could feel the sudden increase in power that had come from the Knight I was now currently struggling with.

"Hoah, not bad Fallen Angel, you are indeed every bit as powerful as they say you are," The man said to me, barely struggling at all. A dark corner of my mind is telling me he's only toying with me, but I ignore it, focusing instead on trying to get him off of me.

{ _ **He's stronger than the current you**_ } Draebel tells me, and he sounds almost amused.

" _Shut up,_ " I tell the spirit only getting laughter in return.

"Zachariel we'll help!" I hear Rias yell from behind the knight.

"No, tend to your servant, I've got this!" I command. I grunt as I shove the man off me, and take a moment to catch my breath. He stands there before me, his weapon poised, but he shows no signs of attacking. After a moment, I renew my attack, and once more the dance of blades begins. Weapons like my Draebel and his Pole-axe are generally meant for offense, but the skill with which he uses the weapon you wouldn't know that as he easily blocks my attacks. Thinking quickly, I begin a swift chant. Behind him, the ground begins to moisten, and as I launch a particularly vicious swing he steps back…only to slip and lose his stance.

* **Clang!** *

"Humph!" He grunts as the blade of my halberd bounces off his armor. While not overly surprised, it still concerns me that my blade couldn't pierce it. Still, the way he's holding his weapon now seems to favor the opposite arm, though I'm not sure if that's going to be a detriment to him. A sound of thunder sounds out through the area, and I glance towards the church, just catching the bolt of lightning going down into it. I hoped Akeno and the others were alright, as they had obviously run into some trouble.

"You're not too shabby there, Knight-chan," I say, looking back to Wihtgar. He laughs and rolls his shoulder a bit as if working out a kink.

"You're fairly powerful yourself, though I still wish you would use _all_ of your abilities," He taunts back. I frown, narrowing my eyes at him as he charges once more. The two of us clash once again, trading blows. I grunt as he manages to slip past my defense. Though I got a small barrier up at the area the head of his weapon was going for, it still hurt a lot, but I could bear it. Jumping back, I held Draebel one handed while launching several spears of light at the man with my other hand. He dodged or blocked all of them, but it gave me the time to ready another spell. With a loud booming sound, a blast of fire flew out from my hand and washed over him. After a moment, it ceased. There he stood though, his metal glowing a dull red, and his shoulders moving up and down rapidly. Smoke billowed from under his helmet, but still, he did not fall.

"Give up," I command, but he simply shakes his head.

"No, it's not yet time," He responds and readies his weapon once more. I frown, still unsure of the point of all this. He charges me once more, and I unfurl my wings taking to the sky and launching spear after spear at him once more. Again, he blocks them, so I follow up by swooping down, Draebel at the ready. "Röth!" Once more the black wave of power flies out, and I only hope that Rias and the others aren't caught up in it. The man falters, momentarily losing his balance, giving me time to get behind him. I land and lash out with Draebel, catching him on the side. This time the armor does not stop the blade, and he coughs out as he's sent crashing into the ground. It takes him a moment, but he manages to get up, holding his side tenderly as blood slowly leaks through the new crack in his armor.

"Heh…" He grunts. Holding his hand in front of his face, he shakes his head lightly as if in disbelief. "Not bad…but now it's my turn." He plants his feet, and I begin to feel a power building within him. I ready myself and look at the others.

"Barriers, all of you now!" I command. They seem shocked, and quickly do as they're told. I bring up my own barrier, readying myself for the worst.

{ _ **Oh…how interesting,**_ } Draebel suddenly says. I don't get a chance to ask him, as whatever Wihtgar is doing he finishes.

"Rijm!" He yells, and in seconds the world around us is like a winter wonderland. His pole-axe begins to glow an icy blue, as do his eyes under his helmet. For a moment, I swear I see an image of the old legends of Frost Giant, the jötunn of old, but it passes as quickly as it comes. I struggle to breathe as the cold bites at my skin. Despite being half human, I am half Fallen, so it shocks me how cold it is. Most mythological creatures have some immunity, if not complete, to the elements, so the fact that I'm feeling this warns me that it is _very_ cold. But…just as quickly as it comes, it goes away. I gasp, my breath coming quickly, and look at the man. His eyes and weapon have stopped glowing, and I notice a small, black magic circle next to his ear. He seems to be listening for a moment, before nodding once and it goes away.

"Well, it seems it's time," he says calmly looking at us all. I blink once, twice and narrow my eyes as I begin to stand back up. "This has been fun Fallen Angel, be sure to entertain me more in the future." Before I can do or say anything, he's gone, just like the wizard from before. I stand there for a few moments, looking at the spot he once was. Around us, the few exorcists who had remained standing are no longer standing or are frozen in spot, literally. I look at the others to see if they are okay, just to get glomped by Kal.

"I was so worried," The older woman whines, pressing my face into her breasts with the hug. I chuckle, returning the hug, before standing back.

"We need to keep moving," I say. The others look at me, and I look at Sona and her Queen. Tsubaki still hadn't moved, but she seemed to be breathing, which meant she was alive. "Sona, stay here with her, Kal, help protect them." As she goes to argue I raise a hand to stop her. "You know as well as I do that you won't be able to help against Xath." She frowns, and she drops her head, looking at the ground. I pat her shoulder and smile, which she returns with a nod.

"Very well…be safe," She says quietly. I nod and laugh lightly.

"Of course, Xath stands no chance against me," I state. With that said, Rias, Kiba and I make our way to the church. Kiba seems a little worse for wear, but he has his blade held tightly as we make our way. I nod at him and Rias, and together, we enter.

* * *

As soon as we step inside I can tell something had happened here. There's some blood on the ground, already beginning to dry, as well as destroyed pews everywhere. Scorch marks litter the ground, but I ignore them, worried about whose blood that may be. I notice that the altar has been moved slightly and make my way over to it. Hidden beneath it was some stairs, so the three of us make our way down. As soon as we reach the bottom, we have to steady ourselves as something rocks the entire structure.

"Akeno," I murmur.

"Akeno, Koneko…" Rias mimics worry in her voice. The two of us nod, and we head down the hall. It doesn't take us long to find where all the fighting's coming from. While there might have been a door there at some point, most of it has been blown off its hinges, by some sort of fire based attack. Another explosion rocks the area as we enter and I hear Rias gasp at the sight before us. Koneko is lying unconscious on the ground by the door, her breathing steady. A small barrier has been formed around her, and I know immediately she's safe for now. In front of us is Akeno, holding a barrier up as if her life depends on it. Xath is flying above her, laughing and raining down her unique spears of light on the poor girl. Off to the side, a little way lay the corpses of at least another dozen exorcists…and Adalyn, fighting…someone. She seems to be struggling as her shoulders are moving up and down rapidly and her blade looks heavy in her hands. In front of her is a man who I had never seen but also looked extremely familiar. He was tall, taller than Azazel, with shoulder length red hair. Not the same red as Rias, but a darker red, almost brown. He was wearing a leather jacket, leather pants and a dark shirt on underneath. In each hand he held a blade, his left a Kilij, a blade similar in appearance to a scimitar. In his right, he held a smaller blade, longer than a dagger, but shorter than a short sword. Both weapons had steel that seemed to made of ebony and glowed a dull red. His right hand caught my interest, however, as he had a black glove on with some sort of symbol on it. I noticed Issei was free, or free-er, as he was currently trying to help Adalyn with her fight. I noticed that he had his Sacred Gear out…but there was something different about it. It seemed…bigger…and more draconic.

"Akeno!" I yelled out as Rias made her way over to Koneko, worry on her face. Akeno briefly glanced in my direction, a small smile on her face. Xath took advantage of that and tried to slip around her defense, launching another barrage of light spears.

* **Don don don don don** *

I grunted under the pressure as I got beside Akeno and used my own barrier to protect her.

"Zachy, so nice of you to join us," Xath laughed lightly as I blocked her attack. She floated down in front of us, giving me a dark smile, a crazed look in her eyes. I frowned, looking at Akeno and noticing the multitude of wounds on her body, and how it seemed to be all she could do to keep standing.

"What have you done Xathanael?" I ask her. The woman in question merely laughs, as if I made some sort of joke.

"Oh, Zachy don't you know?" She asks me. "This was all for Kokabiel-sama, who will reward me greatly when I bring him your head!" She yells, her voice beginning to get more enraged as she looked at me.

"Kokabiel…no, I think you're doing this for yourself," I counter, and she gives me a dark look. "Why the hell did you bring Issei into this? Why take him?" I ask, trying to stall for time while I prepare my spell.

"Because I thought playing with these devils would be fun," Xath answered, not worried about what I might be doing. "And besides, didn't this help _you_ out as well?" She smiles at me, taunting me. "I knew you would try and get there help as soon as you tried and failed to save those traitors once."

"Where's Raynare, and Mittelt?" I growl, looking around. She laughs at me before answering.

"Why Zachy, they're right there," She points behind me. I turn around and see the two girls, both with red eyes and multiple injuries, a man standing behind them. The man has a dark grin on his face, and I can hear both the girls sob as he begins laughing. The man himself is huge, taller than me, and probably a couple hundred pounds heavier. He has no hair to speak of, and his gray eyes are small in his overly large face. Muscle makes up every inch of his body, and I can feel some sort of power coming from his right arm. I glare at the man as he gives a shove to Raynare a cuff upside the head to Mittelt. As I saw this I was reminded of something, from just before Xath left, before she was sent to Europe, more of a punishment than a mission.

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

It was only a little over a year and a half ago, only a few months after my first duel with the woman. I had been passing through the halls of the Grigori, bored as I hadn't been sent on a mission in a while when I heard a cry. It sounded like Raynare so I sped up. It didn't take me long to find out what was going on.

"You dare attack me, little one," Xath said, standing over a fallen Raynare. Ray had a red mark on her face. I glared but didn't want to intervene just yet. Ray had a defiant look on her face and began to stand back up.

"Just because I'm not as strong as you, doesn't mean I won't become stronger," Raynare said. "You continue to bully me and push us around. You know that we'll only take it for so long. The weak gather together to take down the strong." I felt a surge of pride for the Fallen Angel at that moment, but then a surge of fear as I felt Xath's power rise. In a second, without hesitation, a magic circle appears above Ray and bathes her in flames. I hear the girl scream, pain washing over her, and rush as fast as I can towards her. But I don't have to do anything.

"That's enough Xathanael!" Another voice intervenes, and a barrier surrounds Ray. I look and notice the familiar face of Azazel making his way to the pair of girls, Oji-san and another unfamiliar face beside him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just having some fun Azazel-sama," Xath says instantly, giving a small bow and a smile. I can see the disapproving look on Oji-sans face, but cannot see the other person, as they are covered by some sort of robe. I look at Ray, who fell into my arms as I reached her after Azazel let his barrier fall away. The girl was burned…badly. Her breath came quick and it was all she could do to keep conscious. I was surprised her hair was still all intact, though that was the least of my worries.

"Ray…hey come on Ray stay with me," I whisper to the girl. She looks up at me and smiles before her eyes closed.

"Baraqiel, take the girl to the medical wing," Azazel orders, not taking her eyes off of Xath. "You, my office, now." He says next. He looks at me and nods as Oji-san takes Ray from me. I follow the pair to Azazel's room and the three of us sit down. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure Azazel-sama, I only arrived shortly before you," I state.

"The weak on decided to attack me," Xath answered simply. "I only fought back."

"I doubt that," I say darkly. Xath glares at me but says nothing.

"Who cares, she'll be fine, not that we need her anyway," Xath observes. "Weaklings who can't fight their own battle should just disappear, as I see it, I was doing her a favor." I'm about to say something when Azazel stops me.

"The Race as a whole is on the decline, we need every single person here, no matter how "weak" they may be," Azazel says. "But, I cannot overlook this. You attacked a fellow Fallen Angel and if I or Zach hadn't been there you coul—"

He stops as a knock interrupts us.

"Come in," He says simply. The door opens…and I see Kokabiel standing there, a dark look on his face. He takes one look around the room, sneers at me, before stepping in and behind Xath.

"Why are you accosting my apprentice when that fool Raynare obviously started the whole thing," Kokabiel says near as soon as he get's close. My eyes widen and I go to protest but again get held up by Azazel.

"I am not accosting her for that," He begins. "I'm punishing her for nearly depriving us of a prized member of the Fallen Race." Kokabiel narrows his eyes, but says nothing, looking at me.

"And why is he here?" He asks darkly.

"Because I asked him to be, and he caught part of what was going on," Azazel answers, and I can almost catch a hint of a challenge in his voice. The two Cadre Level Fallen stare each other down for a moment, no one daring to speak before finally, Kokabiel nods with a smile.

"Now, I was about to give her punishment when you interrupted," Azazel says. Kokabiel nods once again but says nothing. "The punishment for nearly killing another Fallen Angel is normally death, but as I said there is too precious few of us left alive." As he says that I can see Xath pale visibly, but Kokabiel whispers to not worry. "Instead, there's been a new vacancy for a diplomat in the Northern realms, to meet with the Norse Gods. You will be sent there instead…and won't return till I say otherwise. No arguments." He says as both Kokabiel and Xath open their mouths to protest. They growl, but nod and the girl rises.

"If that will be all…" She trails off and follows Kokabiel to the door, but not before looking back at me. "Bye Zachy…watch your back, and don't forget to protect wittle ol Ray while I'm gone." She laughs as she leaves. Azazel heaves a sigh before looking at me.

"She'll be trouble in the future," He states. I nod not saying anything.

"Will Ray be okay?" I ask.

"Of course, she's tough, despite what Xathanael says," Azazel answers. "But…I'd watch your back. Kokabiel won't forget this…and I'm not sure how long she'll be content with snow for company." I nod. We talk for some time before I leave and check up on Ray.

* * *

 **Present**

I later learned that it wasn't the first time Ray had been that badly hurt by Xath. In addition, Xath had been picking on Mittelt and Kal as well for a long time, even before I arrived. It was the first time Ray had stood up to the woman though. But it still ignited hatred inside…a hatred that was multiplied ten times over as I saw the bruises and wounds made by her that marred the girl's skin.

"Let them go," I warn, not looking at Xath, only staring at the man as he laughs darkly.

"Only if you beat me Zachy," She taunts.

"Fine," And I charge her, using all my speed, all my strength. Before she can even blink my fist is in her stomach, sending her flying into the air.

"Gagu!" She coughs, bile, spit and blood flying from her mouth. As she floats into the air, I chase after her, flying above and slamming a kick into her back. She hits the ground with a large bang and I launch one, two, three light spears at her. I hear them explode, and see she's raised a small barrier, just in time. Her face shows she's furious, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Her face is red, and sweat pours from her brow as she throws her own light spear at me, which I bat aside. She leaps up, leading with another spear, but I spot a magic circle in her other hand. Flames wash over me and grunt, turning my face away from the immediate heat. I brought up another light spear and cleared them away, just to see Xath almost upon me. Reacting quickly, I moved to the side, landing a kick into the woman's stomach. Once more she coughs out and I use my own spell, calling upon the earth around me. Pillars of rock and stone erupt from the ground and slam into her, and she falls to the ground, hitting it with a _boom_. I follow her down, a dark aura radiating from my body as the girl struggles to get up.

"Stand," I command, kicking her in the side, flipping her over to her back.

"Gahhhhh!" She screams, and I hear something crack. More blood flows from her mouth, and she stares at me in pain and fear.

"Stand," I command again, this time stomping on her outstretched hand. Once more, something cracks, and I think I broke a few fingers.

"Guah!" She screams again, tears beginning to mix in with the blood. "Zachy, wait Zachy, you don't…*Cough*…you don't have to do this. They're free, you can take them…please!" She screams once more as I kick her side.

"Stand," I repeat, this time putting more force into my kick, enough to flip her over once more. She manages to get up, using her good hand to help her, and face me, panic in her eyes.

"They're yours!" She yells. "I swear it, just let me live please!" She's panicking as I walk towards her, but I care not.

"For years you tortured them," I begin, my voice low. I have stopped hearing the other sounds of fighting, which tells me that the others are watching me as well. "For years you were cruel, and evil and all for what? So Koki would love you? That man loves nothing but war. If he could go to war against the whole Fallen race he would." The woman trembles as I get closer to her. She backs away until she hit's a wall.

"Pl-please Zac…Zachariel-sama," She begs. I frown, not liking that name at all. "Please, I'll give you anything…I'll give you myself." She states. I stop as if contemplating it, and watch as her face lights up.

"No," I state darkly. Her eyes go wide, then narrow, and she lets out a roar, leaping at me, a spear of light raised above her head.

"Gack!" She doesn't get close to me. I look a pink spear of light in her chest, about where her heart would be. She looks down, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Surprised, I turn, to see Raynare standing a little way behind me, her arm lower as if she had just thrown something. The man that had held them captive was on the ground, and I was unsure if he was unconscious or dead, with Kal standing beside Mittelt and Rias. I nod my thanks to the devil, who nods back to me, before turning back to Xath. She takes two steps back from me, her wings going away, her own spear of light dissipating, and tries to grab the spear with failing hands.

"Wh…Why," she says once, before hitting the ground with a soft _thump_.

"That's for everything you put me through…bitch," Ray says softly from behind me. I turn, and see her there, looking at Xath with a frown, before she looks up to me. Tears began forming in her eyes, and I gently run a hand across her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I say, rubbing one particularly bad bruise softly. She winces but shakes her head lightly.

"You came for me," She says. "That's all that matters." I nod, but then remember the other that is still here. I look over towards Issei and Adalyn, and notice the man still watching, though his eyes are on me. I begin making my way over, but he shakes his head and steps back. With a nod, he disappears, though I feel like we'll see him again.

"Issei!" Rias calls, and runs over to the boy, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know they would be waiting for you!" She cries, while the boy's face turns red. I chuckle as I see just a trickle of blood flow from his nose.

"Ah, Bu-Buchou…" He stutters. "Thanks for coming to rescue me, I'm sorry I was useless again and got captured." He seems down, so Rias rubs the back of his head.

"No, you weren't useless," Adalyn says. Her voice is calming, like the trickling of a river. It's also surprising as we all stare at her in surprise.

"You can talk!" I exclaim. The girl giggles, sounding like raindrops falling and flashes everyone a smile.

"Of course, I can talk…I just choose not to most of the time, somebody told me it makes me more…mysterious," She smiles at us and gives a slight bow. "You have freed me as well Lady Gremory, Zachariel…and you Issei." The boy looks confused and stares at her. She motions where the man with the strange swords had been a moment before. "I never would have been able to fight that man alone. He is one of the Five, known as The Hand, a powerful opponent indeed." I frown as once again these names all sound familiar. "Thank you," She says, and gently places a kiss on Issei's cheek. The boy in question is blown back, falling to the ground with blood coming from his nose, while I simply laugh. Rias puffs her cheeks out and calls out his name once more.

* * *

Soon we find ourselves all outside of the church, getting ready to return to the ORC, or home in my case. I had to make a report, and then figure out what was next. I notice Tsubaki is now standing, and they all seem to be waiting for us to return. I heard from Kal that Freed had given the last goodbye to everyone, before disappearing and going who knows where. I hoped we would never see him again. I heaved a sigh of relief, which was followed by a giggle from someone behind me.

"Surely, you're not that tired," Ray says as I look at her. I smile and once again bring her into a hug, before leaning back, running a hand softly over her cheek.

"Once again, I'm sorry…both for the abuse you suffered…and for not taking care of it earlier," I say. She shakes her head again and smiles once more, her eyes twinkling in the sun that has begun to rise. In this light, she looks really beautiful…and I feel my cheeks surprisingly heating up. She too blushes lightly and before I can say or do anything, she stands on her tip-toes and melds her lips with mine. I can hear some huffs of disapproval, a cry of "No Fair Ray!" and I can almost feel the death glares her and I are getting from either jealous girls or in Issei's case, jealousy that I'm being kissed by a girl. The kiss doesn't last long, and when she leans back she giggles like a school girl. I smile, leaning in and giving her another quick peck, before stepping back myself. "Now then, time to go home…of course, I have room for you Three, if you want to join me…and I have some trash to dispose of, of course." The three, being Kal, Ray, and Mittelt, all give nods of approval. With that, three of us stand together and make our way home. I can meet up with Rias and the others later.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

The man grunted in the chair he was tied to, hissing as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Dohnaseek had been left down here since Zachariel had first caught him, and he was slowly beginning to panic. He wasn't sure what was going on outside, who was doing what, and if he would ever be freed. Of course, he had been told that Zachariel would contact Azazel upon returning from the church, where they were to go rescue some boy with a Sacred Gear. Dohnaseek was fairly certain it had been the boy that he had fought when he had first been caught, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, the room was lit up, before returning once more to darkness. Dohnaseek stopped breathing, fear filling his chest as nothing was said.

"Who…whose there?" he asked, his voice echoing in the dark room.

"The Master has plans for you, do you accept?" A monotone voice sounds out.

"Yes, the Master calls, he calls, will you join us or will you die?" Another voice cried, higher pitched.

"What do you mean?" Dohnaseek asked hesitantly.

"I will free you, but you must forever serve The Master from this day forth," The voice responded.

"Serve, serve, give your life, give your bones, give your soul, all for The Master's cause," The high-pitched voice sang out. Dohnaseek felt a slight fear…but wasn't that better than the possible punishment that awaited him with Azazel? Wouldn't it be better to serve this Master, then suffer an eternal punishment? Dohnaseek had heard Cocytus awaited those who betrayed the Fallen Angel race, even if unintentional. No, that was not something he wanted to suffer. He still had too much to do, too much to see. And he owed a debt of pain to a certain boy,

"I accept," He said without any more hesitation. A laughter, more of a cackle, was heard as he said this.

"This may hurt," The man said. There was a sound of chanting. And then a Scream.

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

It was a few days after everything had happened. I had been surprised upon arriving home to find Dohnaseek was gone. What concerned me, however, was the puddle of blood and the smell of charred flesh that had permitted the room I kept him in. When I had reported to Azazel what all had happened and the events leading up to the attack on the Church he had sighed and told me to be careful. He had also told me I was to stay put and continue relations with the Devils, keeping as friendly as possible. I had sighed and groaned, but accepted. With some convincing and diplomacy, I had managed to convince him to allow Ray, Kal, and Mittelt to stay with me. In addition, I had managed to get them at the school as well. Kal took over as a teacher, for my class no less, while Ray and Mittelt were enrolled as students. Asia was enrolled finally as well, and she and Ray were both placed in my class, while Mittelt was placed in Konerko's class. I had heard the two were actually getting along surprisingly well, though I wasn't sure how long that would last. Adalyn too had been enrolled in the school, though there seemed to be a delay in her actually being placed in a class, something about her paperwork not quite working out right away. Adalyn was currently staying in the Occult Research Clubhouse till they could find her a proper place to live.

In addition to all this, it seems Issei had finally fully unlocked his Sacred Gear. Boosted Gear. The Legendary Longinus class Sacred Gear said to contain the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor. While I had suspicions, as did Azazel, I was still surprised to find out they were true. Currently, I was on my way to the Clubroom, which had become a technical base of Operations for all of us to work as allies from, with Ray and Kal beside me. Ray was holding onto my left arm, while Kal had a hold of my right one. Ray had been very clingy since our shared kiss in front of the church, much to the chagrin of some of the other girls. It doesn't take us long, and we arrive at the building in question, entering without knocking…just to see Rias readying her power of Destruction, while Adalyn has her blade out. Issei is standing between the two, looking clueless as to what's going on. I simply sigh.

"Hello, Buchou, Adalyn, Ise," I say as I enter. The two girls look in my direction, and swiftly put away their respective "weapons".

"Good day, Zachariel, Kalawarner, Raynare," Rias says. This was something new. We were no longer "Fallen Angel" to her, but she used our names. Probably something to do with helping save her servant.

"Good afternoon, Yamamoto-sama, Kalawarner-san, Raynare-san," Adalyn says. I wince at the use of honorifics on my name, while the two beside me simply giggle.

"Oh, hey Zach, Kalawarner-sensei, Yuum—Ray-chan," Issei says. He had stopped calling her by her other name, except in class, only recently. While he slightly regretted that his first date was more interested in another man, he had learned some tips on how to woo women from her, and myself, of course, so he didn't complain. The other two say hi back, and all of us sit down.

"We just need to wait for the others to arrive, and then we can begin," Rias says.

"Begin what?" I ask, curious as to what's going to happen. Soon, the door opens once more, and in steps Kiba, Asia, who had to do some cleanup before following us, and Koneko. They also say their hellos before we all sit down.

"Now that everyone is here, let us commence the celebrations," Rias says with a bright smile.

"Celebration?" I question.

"Yes, for the new members, I think this is the biggest the clubs ever been," Akeno says as she comes in from a side door. I smile at her, though she seems to send a sharp look when noticing the two girls holding my arms. I stand, letting them go for a moment, before coming over and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Ara ara." She says as I get close.

"No need to be jealous my dear," I whisper. "We're a dying breed, there's enough of me to go around." I place my lips on hers, hearing the grinding teeth coming from behind me. Akeno's face turns red, but as we break apart she giggles once more. If there was one thing I learned from that useless leader I had, it's that harems are an acceptable thing. He had told me, much to my chagrin, more than once of his own harem's as he had gone through the ages.

"Uhm…that aside, let us celebrate!" Rias says once again. With a click of her fingers a large tray, with cakes and cookies and other such things, appeared on the table. Almost shyly, she shares a piece with Issei. "I…made it myself, is it good?" I can hear the desperation in her voice as she asks that.

"It's amazing, the best!" Issei says strongly, and I notice the blush on Rias' face with a smile. With that, we began the welcoming celebrations. None of us noticed the multicolored bird outside the window that watched us. Nor what it signified for the future.

* * *

…

In a room far away, deep in the Underworld sat a man with blonde hair. He was surrounded by various girls, all in various states of dress, and undress. He had his hand on an uncomfortable looking girls breast beside him, while his other hand was down the front of the skirt of another girl on his other side.

"My oh my, what a happy ending," He said, before laughing. "It makes me want to gag." He then began to laugh, all the while staring at Rias and her peerage through the eye of a bird.

* * *

 **Wow, so that took a little bit longer than I wanted. I was hoping to have it up yesterday but some things happened and there you are. So, this was the conclusion to the Fallen Angel Arc. We'll jump right into the Raiser Arc from here, though that may be a week or so yet.**

 **We got to see the power of some of the servants of the mysterious "Master" and they are strong. While they seemed to be allied with Xath, they were never very loyal. Sona and Rias showed their stuff, surprising the mage, though he seems to know of their older siblings, while Zach struggled against the Knight at first, only to prove the better…at least for a while. The various characters will be shown more throughout the series, though most likely not till after the Raiser Arc. But what was this power that was referenced to that allowed Zachariel to defeat an Ultimate Class devil? Why does he refuse to use it? More on that later.**

 **Zach defeated Xath, and the reason for her "banishment" to the north is revealed. Zach loses his cool at the sight of his friends so badly hurt, but Raynare strikes the finishing blow. I thought it would be some kind of sweet justice for her. While the Hand was shown, nothing really happened with him other than his fight with Adalyn and Issei. Adalyn is shown to be able to speak and has been taken by Issei, much to the anger of Rias. But who was watching them as they had their celebrations *cough Raiser cough*. What awaits them all in the future? And who took Dohnaseek? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and keep on reading and reviewing :).**

 **Also, the votes at the moment are 50/50 for Asia to be with Zachariel or Issei, so I'll leave the poll up for another chapter or two. Till next time!**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel, the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Koneko, Adalyn _,_ Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, **More to Come**

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Penemue, Akeno, Kuroka, Mittelt, Serafall **More to Come**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter, sorry this took so long to do, been really rough here at home on top of some upcoming events which will be mentioned at the bottom. On to the Reviews :)**

 **Derek 23: Looks like a whole lotta people agree with you, and Asia will indeed be in the Harem.**

 **Cf96: Thank you :)**

 **Tohka123: Thanks a bunch!**

 **Also thanks to Moche for commissioning another piece of artwork for my character, you can check it out here; art/Comission-Zachariel-X-Raynare-698736833**

 **On to the Chapter!**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** _ **Ddraig Thoughts**_ **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** _ **Draebel Thoughts**_ **}**

 **Chapter 6: The Familiar Forest and an Unexpected Encounter**

The morning sun was up quite high in the sky by the time I awoke the next day. I blinked a few times, trying to do away with the last bit of sleep in my eyes, being unable to use my arms to do so. I smiled as I looked down. Lying there was Kal on my left shoulder, wearing no more than a pair of panties for decency sake, and Ray on my right arm, her head on my chest, in the same state of dress as Kal. The two were breathing softly, signifying they were still asleep, and I chuckled softly, so as not to wake them. It had been a busy few days for them. While they seemed to enjoy their new lives, I still caught them sometimes peering over their shoulders, as if scared something is watching them. Though… I had felt it too. The eyes of someone watching us. But not just us. I had felt it a few times while being in the presence of Rias and her group. Rias too had seemed down the last few days, which made me wonder if she knew something too. Akeno said nothing to me, though she had speculated knowing what it could possibly be. Issei and the others just carried on as normal, though I'm sure they sensed something was up. Still, nothing I could really do about it, as it wasn't my place to interfere. While it was for her own reasons, she had helped me out with the problem before. So, if she asked, I would lend a hand. While she was a devil, I never really understood all that prejudice stuff. Kal and Ray had a hard time adjusting to it, though it seemed her and Issei got along fine. Akeno…had a harder time. She seemed to have no love for Fallen Angels, something that stemmed from her past I think. Well, I would do whatever it took to make her see past that. I wonder if Oji-san knew about all this? Her becoming a devil, and her hatred for Fallen. Well, I wouldn't let it bug me, I hoped to show her that it wasn't her Otou-sama's fault. I sighed and felt the other two beginning to stir.

"Good morning," I say as the two of them look up at me. They both smile, rising, giving me a view of their bodies and all they had to offer. They both had smiles on, as they leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to smile myself. "Oh, what's the occasion?"

"No reason, just a thank you," Kal says to me, before curling up under my arm, her hand on my chest and her face next to mine.

"Besides, maybe we just wanted to do it," Ray says slyly, giving me a slight wink before curling up under my other arm. I smile, planting a small kiss on top of both of their heads, before getting out of bed and getting dressed. The two girls pout as I do so, but follow suit, Ray changing to the form of Yumma and Kal putting on her strict teacher outfit. I smile looking at the two of them.

"I could get used to a naughty school girl and strict teacher gracing my room every morning," I tell them, winking. The two give a small laugh before the three of us get out of bed and get dressed. Looking at the other two, I noticed how…slowly they got dressed, and I swore I caught them staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I laugh lightly, giving them my own show, till the three of us are dressed and head outside.

* * *

* **Doooon** *

"Iyah!" Kal screams as she's suddenly knocked back. I frown, looking at her, seeing her bruised and battered form. I sigh as I shake my head.

" _This is what they wanted_ ," I think before raising my right arm up to block a wild slash from Ray.

"Come on girls, you'll never hit me at this rate," I tell them, before sending Ray flying with a kick. The two of them look at each other, breathing heavily and sweating up a storm, while I've hardly broken a sweat, before nodding and disappearing from view.

" _Oh, they've gotten faster,_ " I muse, concentrating.

{ _ **Behind master**_ } Draebel cuts in. I notice it myself and summon up a barrier, neatly blocking the thrown light spears that were coming for my back. I turned quickly, giving a sweep of my leg and caught the two of them in a kick, sending them both flying once more.

"Damn it," Kal cursed.

"Come on Kal, let's do it!" Ray cheered her on. The two nodded to one another and brought up another pair of light spears. But it was different this time. Kal held her's like a larger spear, much the same as my halberd, while Ray had two sword-like ones.

"Hoh, very interesting," I said, readying my own light spear. Light crackled along the white spear, and I smiled as the two charged me once more.

* * *

"Not bad girls," I say a few moments later. Kal and Ray walk beside me, groaning as they step the wrong way, causing the various bruises to be irritated.

"We still didn't hit you," Kal mumbles quietly. I smile and laugh, earning a glare from both girls.

"No, but I've been doing this for a while, and I have the advantage of a sentient Sacred Gear," I tell them. Kal goes to reply when all three of us stop. I look at them, and they nod. They had felt it too. A power, beyond what anything had radiated since we got here. It was coming from in front of us, so we stepped forward cautiously, the girls getting their light spears out, while I prepared a simple spell. As we rounded a corner…I narrowed my eyes in surprise.

Standing there was a boy, probably around my age. But it was a boy I recognized. The boy with the strange glove and the equally strange weapons. He was staring at us, no real emotion showing, besides his eyes. His eyes portrayed an excitement to them as he looked upon the three of us. He was unarmed, but I could see a slight shimmer around his form, telling me he knew we would be coming this way, and had prepared a barrier. Looking at Kal and Ray, they recognize him too, and I can see their forms trembling slightly.

"What do you want here?" I ask, stepping forward, putting myself between them and him. The other two notice this and seem to calm down slightly, though I still sense some fear in them. The boy, however, merely watches me, his face still impassive.

"He wasn't much of a talker even at the church," Ray remarks, looking around to see if there was anyone else in the area. The thought that these guys were still hanging around, despite Xath being dead, made me worry. I was curious if these were perhaps the ones whose eyes I had felt on us all the time.

"My, my, to think the two of you would be going to school, times sure have changed haven't thing?" A voice came from the nearby alley. A voice I knew all too well.

"Dohnaseek?" Ray said in confusion, and Kal looked on in shock. From beside him, a man appeared…a man I was all too familiar with. But he looked…different.

"Hello Raynare, Kalawarner…Brat," He said looking at each of us in turn. He looked ragged like he had been getting no sleep for some time. His skin seemed to almost hang off him loosely, and his usual attire was now ratted and ripped and dirty. The usual fedora he always wore was gone and replaced with dirty, long brown hair. Despite it only being a little over a week since they had last saw him, this man looked like he had been without proper care for months.

"Dohnaseek…I thought you had died," I stated slowly, noticing how close he moved towards the mysterious boy.

"Dead?" Dohnaseek laughed, his voice hollow. "OH no, what I went through was much more hellish than death." He glares at the three of us, before focusing on me. "I plan on paying you back for that…but for now, the Master needs you alive, and on your toes."

"Master?" Ray mimicked, confusion in her tone.

"Ohohoho, that's right, he has a great interest in Zachariel you see…or more specifically his power," Dohnaseek taunted. The boy finally showed some emotion at that, glaring at Dohnaseek.

"He must know I'm not interested in working for the bad guys," I stated dryly.

"You act like you have a choice," Dohnaseek threatened. I simply smiled, looking at him as if he had multiple heads.

"We've been through this before Dohnny," I remind him. "You stand no chance against me."

"That was before, this is—" He stopped as the boy placed a hand on him.

"The Master warned us not to fight where civilians can see us," His voice was surprisingly light. It had a hypnotic tone to it as well, almost as if he could convince you to do anything, whether you wanted to do it or not. Dohnaseek merely growled.

"Why does he care about something as lowly as the scum in this village!" He yelled. "They're humans, something far inferior to— Urk!" The boy grabbed Dohnaseek by his throat, lifting him into the air as if he were merely a child.

"You will follow the Masters will…or do you wish to become no more than ash?" The boy threatened, his tone never changing. I stared, wide-eyed at this.

" _Is their loyalty to one another so low?_ " I thought.

{ _ **As is with all evil things boy,**_ } Draebel told me in a low voice.

"We will take our leave here," The boy said looking at us and giving a small bow, Dohnaseek still in his hand. The Fallen Angel gasped and struggled, trying to wrench free, to no avail. "I merely had some personal business to take care of. I hope to see you all soon. Say hi to Adalyn for me" With that, he disappears, a wisp of a smile on his face. None of us said anything for a few moments before finally, I sighed.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I say softly. The other two nod and simply wrap arms around me once more, before the three of us continue on. Something told me that wouldn't be the last time we saw him.

* * *

School passed by mostly uneventfully. Asia seemed to be fitting in quite well, though I questioned her choice in friends. Mind you, something told me she would never be the one to judge, despite being close to the one known as Female Issei, Aika Kiryuu. That girl gave even me the creeps. She had an "ability" that was almost equal to the glasses guy, allowing her to know the size of a man's…manhood with just a look. She had almost revealed mine to Asia one day, so I had to quickly interrupt. With class finally over, I stood and noticed Issei waiting for me. The boy had gotten closer to me over the last few days, forgoing his usual "All good-looking guys must die". All in the name of training. He had felt bad about being captured because he couldn't defend himself. So now he wished to make up for his mistakes, by training with me. It was slow progress, but he was eager to learn, and never gave up.

"Sensei," He says as I approach him, causing me to cringe.

"I've told you Ise, just call me Zach…Sensei hurts my head," I tell him, causing him to chuckle awkwardly.

"Alright Zach," Issei responds rubbing the back of his head. "Umm, Buchou wanted to see us today after class." I raise an eyebrow, confused as to why Rias would want to see me as well. I nod and begin to follow the boy out of the classroom, earning the cries of disbelief from the class. They seem to think I'll become some sort of pervert myself if I hang around with Issei. Kal said she'd be along later, having to finish up some school work, while Ray said she'd head home first, a gleam in her eye. Asia followed Ray, a smile on her face. The two of them had become fast friends, something I was surprised at. I suppose Ray had nothing to do with the attempted kidnapping, and Ray always had a soft spot for innocent girls. I was worried that Ray might corrupt poor Asia though, so I tried to keep an eye on them as best I could.

"Any idea what she might want?" I ask Issei as we begin to walk.

"Not sure, though she did say something about Familiars," Issei answers, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh?" I question. "This should be interesting then." Issei looks at me in confusion while I simply smile. Familiars were like a new Devils best friend. They freed up a lot of their time by handing out the fliers and going on scouting missions for the devils. In addition, there was the off chance that they took on a more humanoid form, which was something I'm sure Issei could enjoy.

"How goes the training with the gauntlet?" I ask. Issei seems to think for a few moments before smiling.

"Well, I can keep it out for about half the day if I don't do anything else," Issei answers after a moment. Hrmmm, not good. I had read in one of Azazel's books that a previous owner could fight with just the gauntlet for half a year before he had to dismiss it. Still, from what else I had read, that man, in particular, had been a powerful warrior of the Church before he had ever realized he had the Boosted Gear, so I'm sure his body was trained for it.

"Very well, perhaps after this excursion, we'll continue our training," I tell him. He nods, and I can see a gleam of excitement in his eye. I still wasn't sure what Rias thought of me, a Half-Fallen Angel, teaching her servant, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She seemed fairly open minded about the whole racial thing if her recruiting of Akeno was anything to go by.

* * *

It didn't take us much longer after that to reach the Old School Building. Kiba was just arriving himself when we did, smiling upon seeing Issei, but eyeing me warily. The boy had a thing against me, due to my other half, but I'm sure he wouldn't act upon it without getting permission from Rias. I had done a little digging, and it seems his past wasn't exactly without hardship either. In fact, from what I had gathered, almost everyone in Rias' peerage had some sort of secret past.

"Good evening Yuuto-kun," I say as we reach him. He simply ignores me and smiles at Issei, while giving him a small hello. I sigh internally, getting a small chuckle from Draebel as the three of us continue inside. As soon as we enter the Occult Research Clubroom I can tell there's something off with Rias. Despite two of her servants giving her greetings, she says nothing, looking straight at us, but almost as if she isn't looking at us.

"Uh…Buchou?" Issei says finally. Rias jumps as if just realizing we had entered, causing me and Issei to look at each other in concern.

"Ano…sorry, welcome Ise, Kiba, Zachariel-kun" Rias apologizes. She stands, coming towards us. "We just have to wait for the others now, and then I'll let you all know what's happening. And why I invited you here, Zachariel." I nod. While it would be cool to see how the Devils get their familiars, being a non-Devil, I wasn't sure why I would be wanted to go.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you as well Rias," I tell the girl. She raises an eyebrow at me but merely nods. She goes off to talk with Issei, leaving me with Kiba, who merely looks at me. I smile and stand in silence, allowing the boy to speak first.

"Why?" He asks after a time.

"Why…what?" I ask.

"Why do you help train Ise-kun?" He asks me again.

"Because he asked me to," I answer simply. As he goes to speak again I raise my hand. "And because I know what it's like to be unable to do anything while pain is being caused to the ones around you." I look away, a dark look on my face, memories of my past flooding in.

"I…see," He says hesitantly, a dark look on his face too. I look at him with some pity, though I'm sure that's not what he wants. While I don't know everything, I do know he went through some troubles, and I'm sure it still haunted him. After a few more moments, the door opens once again, and the rest of the Club comes in, including Adalyn. She too was going to school here, or she would be soon and was trying to get into the same class as Issei. As soon as she saw how close Rias and Issei were standing I could see an angry look cross her face, her cheeks puffing out and her hands clenching and unclenching unconsciously. Akeno followed in behind her, smiling and coming over to me, latching onto my arm almost immediately. Koneko followed in shortly after, looking at Issei and myself, giving us both a small nod, before sitting in her usual spot, and pulling a bag of sweets out seemingly from nowhere.

"Right, now that everyone's here, let's begin with the reason I called all of you," She begins looking at each of us in turn. "You see, today, we'll be going to the Familiar Forest to get a Familiar for you Issei." Issei looks confused so I explain a bit.

"Familiars are like pets that you can summon as needed," I tell him. "They're mostly used to do tedious tasks like handing out the Fliers you are constantly taking out." He seems excited about that and focuses on Rias.

"Yes, well they can be used for more than that," Rias continues looking at Issei. "Some can even be used to help out in combat situations." I nod, and Issei seems intrigued. She holds her hand out and with a slight **pop** noise, a small bat-like thing appears. I could sense the Devil magic on it, but it almost seemed to have another kind of magical essence as well. "This is my familiar, though you've met her before Issei."

"I have," The boy asks confused. Rias nods and with another **popping** sound, and a puff of smoke a girl with short brown hair, wearing a Devil Maids outfit appears. Issei gasps in excitement, looking at the Familiar with undisguised lust.

"This is mine," Akeno says, and a small Oni appears in her hand.

"Cute," I say, using a finger to rub the top of the things head. It makes a small noise of satisfaction, before crawling onto my own hand, causing Akeno to smile.

"…This is mine," Koneko says as a small cat appears in her hand. It's all I can do to keep from jumping up and grabbing and cuddling the thing, though another part of my mind finds it slightly funny that Koneko of all people would have a cat familiar.

"And mine is—" Kiba begins but Issei begins waving his hands frantically.

"I don't want to see yours pretty boy," Issei answers, causing Kiba to chuckle awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Once a Full moon, young Devils can go to the Familiar Forest and attempt to make a contract with a Familiar," Rias continues calmly. "So, today we get to go. I expect you to contract with a powerful Servant, Ise-kun." Issei blushes slightly as Rias says that. All of us stand in the Circle when I realize something.

"Ah, Rias, Adalyn and myself won't be able to—" I stop as Rias raises her hand.

"With some help, I was able to make this particular circle except you and Adalyn," She says to me. I whistle lowly. That's some powerful friend she has to help her be able to do that. Normally ordinary humans and non-Devils wouldn't be able to use a Devils teleportation circle. To have someone make it so we could go through was quite something. "Someone in the Forest very much wants to meet you." I look at her in confusion. Someone in the Familiar Forest, a place where normally only Devils and Familiars could get to. Who could want to meet me there?

"Well, why didn't you say so," I say with a smile. "Let's not keep them waiting." With that, we step into the teleportation circle, and with a flash of light, we're gone.

* * *

I look around in excitement almost as soon as the light is gone. The place we've come to is purely magical, I can feel it in the air. The trees are dark and gnarled, lacking any sort of life, but at the same time, I can feel nothing but life coming from them. Birds sing their songs and I can see the occasional large shadow high above us in the clouds, indicating that all sorts of creatures reside here. Then, I hear it.

" _Zachariel…_ " The voice whispers in my mind and seems to come from everywhere but nowhere all at once. I look around in surprise. Something about that voice was familiar. It was definitely male. But why was it so familiar to me.

"Well, here we are…now, where is he…" Rias trails off and looks through the trees.

"Get daze!" A high-pitched voice calls out.

"Iyaa!"

"Guah!" Adalyn and Issei cry out, though I'm not sure why Adalyn did. I felt the man coming from a mile away, so I was sure she did. Perhaps it has something to do with the way she is currently clinging to the back of Issei's shirt. I chuckle lightly as I notice the look Rias is giving the girl. But then my eyebrow twitches slightly as I clue into what this man said. He is young, probably only slightly older than Issei and me, with rough looking clothing and a hat that's facing backward.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town!" The Man announces loudly "I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" I groan and slam my face into my palms as he says this, before turning to Rias.

"Can I kill him…please?" I ask, causing the girl to give me a strange look, though Issei laughs. "Like…come on," I said exasperated, waving at the man, who seems confused, and slightly fearful, as well.

"Ummm…no, I don't think so," Rias says after a moment. "Um…Satooji-san, I've brought the one I spoke of before…and the Fallen there." Rias indicates Issei and me.

"Hmmm a Dull-faced boy and an equally scary looking boy," Satooji says. I frown as he says that while Issei cries out a "Hey" but he continues as if we hadn't spoken. "OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!" I groan again and resist the urge to throw a light spear at this man.

"As far as Familiars go Ise, this man is a professional, so listen to what he says," Rias says looking at her pawn.

"Right!" Issei answers with a confident smile.

"As for you Zachariel, it seems he has an idea as to where you should go," Rias says. I look at the man and he nods.

"Yes, there's been some strange activity near the center of these woods as of late," Satooji tells me. "And your name comes up quite frequently…yours and Gremory-sama, so I assumed you were with her."

"Oh…interesting," I say. "It seems whoever it is, knows I've aligned with Rias."

"Indeed," Satooji nods. "Normally, only Familiars and Devils looking for them can enter here, but whatever this is, it's not like any sort of Familiar I've seen before, so I'm assuming it's an intruder. It's strange that the Dragon Queen has not taken interest in it though."

"Dragon Queen?" Issei and I ask at the same time.

"Only one of the Five Dragon Kings, and arguably the strongest, Tiamat-sama!" Satooji exclaims excitedly. "It is said that she has power on par with Maou-sama's!" Issei blanches at that, while my eyes simply light up in excitement. "Furthermore, it is said she will only become the Familiar of the one who is able to beat her!"

"Maybe I'll check her out after," I state, trying not to reveal the boiling anticipation that I have within me.

"I would check what we came here first if I were you," Rias states simply. I nod and unfurl my wings. Satooji looks at me in surprise, before I simply smile and take off.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to find the rough area that the Satooji fellow was talking about. The voice continued to get louder and louder as I got closer to the center.

" _What is it Drae?_ " I ask the spirit in my Sacred Gear. The voice sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be possible.

{ _ **Based on the readings, it's a being of pure magic**_ } He answers. That surprised me but Draebel continued. { _ **Something similar to an echo or spirit of the past**_ }. Hmmm, this could get dicey then. I continue flying forward until I feel it. Panicking, I raise a barrier.

* **Dooooooonnnnnnnnn** *

"Gak!" I cry out and lose my altitude as my barrier instantly shatters. I hit the ground in the center of a clearing with a large **bang** and grunt once more.

{ _ **Your body is intact, but that did more damage to your stamina thanks to the barrier**_ } I acknowledge Draebel's analysis, my breath coming in quick gasps as I try to stand, the dust clearing up around me. What I see shocks me.

"To…Otou-sama?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper. Standing there is a man, not quite as tall as me but still tall, with short black hair. He's well built, and a small goatee marks his face while he has bright, blue eyes. The tips of his fingers crackle with a grayish energy, and I see him watching me closely.

"Zac…har…iel…" He moans, and it seems to almost cause him pain. "My…son." He groans once more and I gasp, looking at the man in front of me. But that gasp turns to a shocked cry as he launches another large blast of magical energy. This time I simply dive to the side, dodging it as it leaves a large crater in the ground. I blanched slightly and roll on the ground as another blast comes at me.

"Otou-sama it's me!" I yell, trying to get through to him.

{ _ **It's not him boy, it's merely a mirror image**_ } Draebel tells me as I manage to block the next spell.

" _A mirror image?_ " I repeat and I sense the spirit nodding.

{ _ **A powerful one at that, but they act as copies of the original and will remain until they complete a particular goal…which at the moment seems to be your destruction**_ } He tells me. I frown at that. Why would Otou-sama want to kill me? It made no sense.

"Damnit…looks like I have to go all out, Draebel!" I yell and the Halberd appears in front of me. Almost as soon as he sees it, Otou-sama's attacks increase, and he begins to launch even more magic at me, alternating with his light spears here and there. I swing Draebel in a circle, negating the attacks, before dashing forward, using my own magic to create a barrier around me.

"Zachariel!" The image yells, and I hear a low chanting before one…no two…no five magic circles form a star in front of it.

"Shit…" I mutter and begin to chant my own magic, stopping, realizing there's no way I'll make it. " _Magne potens spiritus vehementis, qui petat auxilium tui laedere eam_!" I finish my own chant just as he finishes his. Before me appears a gale wind, surrounding my entire form like armor, giving my face and body protection and making me feel as light as air. On his side, however, a massive form appears behind him, looking similar to a dog made entirely of fire. It rushes towards me and I brace myself for the impact.

* **DOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN** *

An explosion fills the area and I cry out in pain once more, my body being blown back by the massive fiend. I hit the ground hard enough that I cough up blood, and my armor dissipates completely. Draebel also disappears, which means I'm close to passing out. I struggle to rise, blood dripping from my mouth and body when I hear the laughter. A booming, joyful laughter, filled with mirth and excitement. I cough once again, still struggling when I feel a warmth pass through the entirety of my body.

"My son," I hear a voice, that seems less filled with pain, and more filled with happiness. I look up and see the image standing over me, a pair of magic circles on its hands and a greenish energy passing into me from it.

"Otou-sama?" I question, unsure of what's going on. "Is that…you?"

"No, but it is an image of me, a fragment of me you could say," The image answered with a shake of its head. "I'm…sorry." I look at it as it seems to almost smile sheepishly. "I had the condition of testing the one who came here using a quarter of my strength. If one was to survive, it would be deemed they were indeed the one I was looking for."

"You could have killed me!" I exclaimed, and then blanched as I picked up on the fact that it said only a quarter of its strength.

"You were in no danger…at least not life threatening…most would not have survived the first attack I made," He laughed once more. By this time my wounds were mostly closed. Something that had always amazed me was my Otou-sama's ability to heal. Fallen Angels had supposedly lost the ability to heal when they fell…or so said Azazel. It was why people with healing Sacred Gears like Asia were so important to our race. But Otou-sama was different. He had retained the ability to heal, and in fact had gained the ability to heal others upon falling. It was like it was his personal joke and rebellion against God. I stood up, feeling almost better than I had when I got here and looked at Otou-sama with a glare.

"Where…where are you?" I ask hesitantly. He sighs and doesn't look at me for a few moments.

"Always with the tough questions, aren't you?" He asks while shaking his head once more. "I'm…around. You could say I'm here, but I'm also in several other places. I'm doing some investigating you could say." I continue to glare at him but he says no more.

"What…happened to you after Okaa-sama…" I trail off, my voice breaking slightly. His shoulders drop, and for a few moments, he doesn't answer, merely looking away from me. The wind blows through the small clearing and I can hear some sort of creature making noise off in the distance before he finally looks at me.

"You Okaa-san…I tried to save her, I truly did," He begins. "But…there were forces at work behind the scenes that prevented me from getting to her. Getting to you." I look at him in confusion. Surely Oji-san and his goons were the only ones there that night…the ones that took Okaa-sama from me. "I always told you of the many enemies I had. Well, some chose that night to come back and reveal themselves. I've been doing my best to hold them off ever since…but some got through."

"What?" I ask my brain trying to work its way through this.

"The Master is what he's called," He tells me and my eyes go wide. "Based on your reaction, you've already run into some of his minions."

"They want me…for some reason," I answer slowly. The image nods at me.

"They want your power," He tells me. "You see, whatever that Sacred Gear is, it's strong, probably as strong as the True Longinus when in the right hands." I gasp thinking about that. I had heard of the True Longinus from Azazel. It had near limitless possibilities and was considered to be the first of the Longinus series of Sacred Gears. It was certainly stronger than Issei's Boosted Gear.

"But…how, even Azazel isn't sure of what this weapon truly is," I tell the image.

"I've read his notes, and done some of my own research, but the spirit sealed inside was a big threat from before the Great War," That surprises me. Sacred Gears to my knowledge didn't really come into play until basically the beginning of The Great War, so the fact that this spirit was held in captivity essentially before that was shocking. I hear Draebel hum in amusement.

{ **So, I'm still a threat to this world even with my powers mostly sealed away…you mortals are so delicate** } He says, speaking to both me and the image. Otou-sama simply laughs before returning to his normal look, concern etched on his face.

"Never give in…either to those hunting you, or the Spirits want for power," He tells me. "If you lose control even for a moment, it could spell doom for us all."

"But…where are you Otou-sama? Why can't you come and help me, live with me, show Azazel and the others you're okay?" I ask, desperation in my voice. I flinch slightly as he touches my head, tousling my hair.

"I will…soon, but until the threat is gone, I cannot return…for your own sake and mine," He answers. I notice the image beginning to flicker, and panic slightly.

"Otou-sama?!" I cry and he simply smiles again.

"It seems my time is at an end," He tells me. "Worry not, we will see each other again, soon. Till then, stay safe, my Son. And know that I am proud of you." With that, he disappears…leaving me alone once more. I fall to my knees, trying to ignore the wetness on my cheeks, simply staring at the spot he once was.

* * *

It takes me a few moments to realize something is coming towards me. Whatever it is, it's strong, telling me it's not going to be Issei and the others. I stand, looking around, trying to figure out what it could be when a sound reaches my ears. It sounds like a roar, only from a creature far larger than anything I've ever seen. I'm sure the entirety of the Forest heard it.

{ _ **Oh…interesting…be ready boy**_ } Draebel tells me, though I don't really hear him.

"Otou-sama…" I whisper aloud. I had so many questions for him still, and his answers left me with more questions than answers. I felt anger. A boiling rage that threatened to spill over at any moment. Sticking out my hand, I called Draebel forward, the weapon appearing in my hand, writhing in anticipation. In fact, the handle seemed to almost fuse with my arm, giving my arm a ghastly appearance. "Let it come." Draebel laughs, amusement clearly in his voice when it appears. A Dragon. It's shadow alone covers the entirety of the clearing, making day turn to night almost and it had scales that were colored blue.

"Who are you to so boldly enter my domain?" The thing spoke, it's voice booming…but distinctly feminine. I glare at "her" and answer.

"I am Zachariel Yamamoto," I yell, not backing down an inch as she lands in front of me, causing dirt and the wind to kick up everywhere. I point Draebel at her, breathing steadily, trying to ready myself. Despite her large size, I was sure she would move quickly…not to mention I had heard dragons were quite able to cast magic and had that nasty breath attack. Why it had taken The Three Great Factions working together to bring down Ddraig and Albion. And that had been while those two were fighting against one another.

"Oh…you claim to be his son, do you?" The Dragon (Woman?) said to me. She snorted, causing more dust to fly into the air, and looked at me with what I thought was amusement. I blinked, surprised. Did she know Otou-sama?

"There is no claim, I am his son," I answer simply. "How do you know him?" I ask but she simply lets out a throaty growl.

"I do not have to answer a whelp like you," She responds, and my eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Very well, then perhaps I'll have to beat it out of you," I say simply and release my aura. Once more I hear a sound of amusement come from her.

"You dare to challenge me?" She asks. "Do you even know who I am?"

"I have a few guesses, but I've been having a bit of a bad day," I tell her. "So, I'm all for a fight."

"Hohohoh, interesting, truly interesting!" She says before rising to her full height. "Very well Fallen One, show me the power of that Man!"

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

"Wahnnn…Slimy why!" The Voice of Issei sounded out through the forest as the group made their way to the center. They had searched for several hours and never found a Familiar that Issei wanted…except for a clothing disintegrating slime. Of course, he had wanted it, but Adalyn and Rias had made quick work of it, killing it as quickly as possible. After that, they had found nothing really and thus had continued to make their way forward, until finally, they had decided to head back. Akeno was concerned when Zachariel still hadn't shown up, as was Issei surprisingly, so they had chosen to go out and look for him. Satooji had offered to guide them until they left, so they had set off for the center of the Forest.

"I can't believe you're still upset over that," Rias sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. Akeno giggled lightly as Adalyn simply smiled at the boy. They all stopped however as the sound of some sort of bestial roar filled the entire forest.

"What…was that?" Rias asked, looking to Satooji for answers. The Familiar Master for his part seemed excited and seemed unable to stand still.

"Oh, that's the Queen of Dragons, the best Familiar one could ask for in this forest!" He answered looking excitedly in the direction of the center. "Something tells me she's run into your young friend."

"Zachariel!" Akeno exclaimed, and without waiting took off into the air, heading for the direction of the roar.

"Akeno!" Rias called, to no avail. "Damn it, after her!" She ran after Akeno, with Kiba and Adalyn sprinting ahead, one using their knight piece, the other seemingly just that fast. Issei stayed beside Rias, confused as to what was going on, but worried for his friend. Satooji tried to keep up himself, calling out warnings but nobody was listening. When they arrived, they were surprised by what they saw. Standing in the clearing was a massive dragon, easily out scaling the size of anything they had seen prior. It was a brilliant blue in color and seemed to be scuffed up a bit, as seen by the small scratches on its scales and the small cuts here and there. Across from it was Zachariel…but he seemed different somehow. His right eye glowed a bright violet in color and his entire right arm seemed…scaled and corrupted somehow. In his hands was Draebel, but the weapon itself seemed to glow a dull violet as well. Zachariel himself had his wings out…but they seemed to be covered in the same stuff that covered his arm. And there was something about his eyes. They seemed almost dull, and lifeless, even though his face showed a smile. Several magic circles flew around him, all from different sources of magic, and even as the group watched a blast of lightning and a cone of cold flew from two of them towards the Dragon. The Dragon itself seemed to just absorb the blasts and a sound much like laughter came from it.

"To think he can actually survive this long against the Queen," Satooji said as he finally caught up to them. "Just who is your friend there?" No one answered him as they all watched.

"Zach…" Akeno said and began to step forward, only to be restrained by Kiba and Adalyn.

"Don't, even you must be able to feel the power radiating from those two," Adalyn told the Queen. "If you got too close you'd be ripped to shreds." Akeno bit her lip, looking as if she was going to argue, but a look from Adalyn told her all she needed to know. Even that girl wanted to leap in and help but knew she couldn't.

"What's going on with his arm and wings?" Issei asked curiously, his own face betraying his worry.

"I'm…not sure," Rias answered, not taking her eyes off the pair. Rias could feel it. The Dragon was strong in its own right, and she had heard tales of the Dragon Queen Tiamat…but there was an immense Aura coming off of Zachariel as well…or more specifically his weapon. As they watched, Zachariel disappeared completely from view, before a loud clang and the sound of roaring filled the forest once more. Zachariel floated on the side of Tiamat, his halberd held high, while the Dragon itself seemed to turn to meet him. He disappeared once more, and more clangs filled the area. Tiamat responded, moving surprisingly quickly for something its size. Rias jumped as a large bang sounded off behind her and she turned to see several trees had been snapped and Zachariel struggling to stand. Blood poured from multiple wounds on his body and even as he stood he coughed up more blood.

"Zachariel, stop this!" Akeno cried moving towards him. Zachariel did not stop, merely pushing the young girl aside, causing her to stare at him in shock. "Zach…" She whispered in surprise.

{ **The Boy is not himself right now Queen of the Gremory Heiress** } A dark voice said, causing all of them to look around for its source. A deep laughter surrounded them and seemed to be almost coming from…Zach's weapon? { **This is the first time we've spoken. I am the spirit inside of Masters weapon…and the one currently in control you could say. My Name is Draebel.** } The others stare at the weapon in shock as Zach stands still, looking at the Dragon, which currently watches the group with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean by "in control"" Rias asks, only receiving more laughter.

{ **The boy is in a state of Depression** } He answers. { **He heard some things he didn't want to hear and learned some things that made little sense, so now he's looking to blow off some steam. It was this or…something more personal** } He laughs again and Akeno seems to blush as if the latter meaning clicked in her mind alone. { **Don't worry, I won't allow him to die. In fact, he's nearly run out of energy, and the Dragon will not kill him. In fact, I think she likes him** } With that, Zachariel jumps into the air once more, both his arms in front of him and strange words coming from his mouth. A large magic circle, a deep purple in color, forms in front of him, and the group struggles to breathe.

"Akeno, quickly, whatever that is, it's not good, and I suspect we'll need something to protect ourselves with," Rias manages to gasp out. The Queen nods, and the two of them form a barrier around the group, with Adalyn pitching in and Satooji merely watching Zachariel, as if he were a magnificent beast to be studied.

"Fascinating…" The man said, his eyes merely stars. Tiamat for her part let out a roar of defiance and sent a heavy blast of what seemed to be blue fire at Zachariel. The flames washed over him…but seemed to cause no harm as a large barrier formed around him. The Dragon seemed to almost panic and flapped its wings several times, her own barrier forming around her as Zachariel began to finish his spell.

"… _nacht van dol shien barundil!_ " As the spell finishes a great horror is unleashed from the circle. Appearing as a writhing mass of tentacle like things, similar in appearance to a squid, with fangs on the end of each one, it flies forward, crashing into the barrier summoned by Tiamat. The Dragon lets out another roar of defiance as her barrier begins to crack, before unleashing another powerful bout of flames. The flames and the _thing_ meet just as the barrier breaks. For a moment, it seems as if it would push on through…but it begins to shatter and disintegrate. It lets out a mighty shriek, sounding like a thousand nails dragged across a chalkboard, before melting away to nothing. Zachariel too falls out of the sky, to be caught by Akeno. He groans as she catches him, looking up at her.

"Ake…no…nee-chan" He whispers, before passing out. Akeno smiles as she lowers them both down, surprised at how light he is. The others run up to her as the Dragons entire body begins to shimmer. Rias watches her carefully, as she changes from the giant Dragon to a young woman. She was tall, a little taller than Kalawarner, with long pale blue hair and bright yellow eyes. She looks at Zachariel with a mixture of anger and worry, before turning to look at Rias.

"He is yours?" She asks bluntly. Rias blushes and shakes her head. "Then the girl there?" She asks pointing at Akeno. Akeno says nothing but also blushes while the Dragon gives a small snort. "Keep an eye on this one…if he's anything like his father he will bring nothing but trouble." Rias looks confused but Akeno looks up.

"He is nothing like his Father…nor his Oji-san," She swears, glaring at the woman. The Dragon simply laughs, her voice sounding like chimes in the wind, while smiling at her.

"Oh, worry not little one, I meant no disrespect," Tiamat chides. "But even his Father had a habit of getting into trouble that he had a hard time getting out of." The others stare at her in surprise. She then looks at him, walking over and crouching down next to his prone form, where Akeno holds him up. "Hmmmm, he could be interesting. I will keep an eye on him as well for a time I think. It's been a long time since someone gave me a challenge…even if it wasn't all him." With that, she places a single finger on his forehead, where a small magic seal appears for but a moment. The others look at her with suspicion, but know not one of them would stand a chance against her. Before anyone can ask her anything she turns and leaves, a smile on her face as she goes by.

"Wow…to be recognized by Tiamat-sama…who is that boy?" Satooji asks. No one answers, but they all smile at him. No one sees the shimmer in the air overhead, nor feels any of the power coming from it. None heard the mirth in the laughter that filled the air, and the warmth that seemed to radiate over them seemingly came from nowhere.

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

I groaned as I awoke, and winced as my entire body filled with pain as I groaned. I slowly open my eyes, a task in and of itself. The first thing I notice is that the room I'm in is not mine. The second is that I'm not alone. Asia lay in the bed beside me, dressed in her school uniform and fast asleep, while Akeno lay on the other side. Both girls had claimed an arm of mine for themselves, and I smiled, running my hands through their hair. Both girls let out a soft moan and cuddled up a little more into my arm, smiles on their faces. I was surprised that Asia was here, though I suppose she had probably been the one to heal most of my injuries. I struggled to remember exactly what had happened. I remembered the Dragon landing in front of me after Otou-sama…had left. But after that, it was mostly a blank. Whatever had happened had left me in the state I was currently in, with bruises from my head to my toes. But had I won? Or had I gotten away? What had happened. I shifted myself upwards a bit, taking care not to wake the girls, and took a look around the room. It seemed I was inside the side room of the Occult Research Club, which meant the others had probably found me and taken me back. Still…where was everyone else?

{ _ **Ah, you're finally awake master**_ } Draebel says. I nod.

" _What happened?_ " I ask directly. He chuckles for a moment before images flash before my mind. I groan again. I had used it. That dark power that seemed to have come with my Sacred Gear. I was still unsure entirely what it was, but it seemed to be something to do with where my…other half came from. Whenever I seemed to use it though, it did more harm to me than good…and I tended to go overboard. I had discovered it when I had beat that Ultimate class Devil…and that was only through sheer luck. I wasn't even sure how much power it granted me but…it was terrifying. I felt like a part of my soul was drained away every time I used it, so I swore never to use it unless I had no other choice. Still, as long as the others were safe, I would do whatever I had to.

The door opens slowly, and Rias stands in the doorway. She looks at me, before looking at Akeno and giving a small smile. She motions for me to follow and I sneak out from under the girls, quickly getting redressed and making my way after her. The Club room seems empty for now, and looking outside I notice it's fairly late at night.

"How long?" I ask her.

"Only a day," she answers, knowing what I speak of. I groan and shake my head, causing her to laugh lightly.

"I expected you to be out longer, but that young nun was determined to heal you till she passed out," Rias told me. I lowered my shoulders and made a mental note to treat Asia next time I could. Neither of us says anything for a few moments before finally, Rias asks what I was dreading. "What…happened to you?"

"I…ran into someone I didn't want to," I tell her. She seems confused as I shake my head and reiterate. "I should say I ran into someone I wanted to, but they told me things I didn't want to hear."

"Who?" She asks.

"My…Otou-sama…or an image of him," Her eyes go wide as I answer. She says nothing else for a few more moments and I let the silence stand. I was still trying to process everything that was said myself.

"What did he want?" She asks finally. I sigh and take a seat on one of the couches, running my hands through my hair.

"To warn me I suppose," I tell her. She looks at me in confusion so I continue. "About those that we ran into at the church. He's been fighting them for some time himself…though I'm still not entirely sure as to why."

"Those men that were working for "The Master"?" She clarifies and I nod. "What did he say about them?" I hesitate for a moment, something that does not pass unnoticed to the red-haired girl. "While we didn't start out the greatest, you seem quite dear to one of my servants. I promise not to act rashly." I smile and nod in thanks to her.

"It seems whatever this…power is inside me," I begin. "They seem to know something about it…and they want it." Her eyes widen ever so slightly at that. "I'm sorry…it seems I will be bringing you all trouble in the future." Rias however simply shrugs.

"Such is the life of a Devil heiress…especially one related to power," She says, though the last part she whispers under her breath, so low I don't quite catch it. "Very well. So long as you do not use whatever that was against us, I will continue to assist you…so long as you require it." I look at her, my eyes wide before they lower and I smile.

"I…thank you," I tell her simply. She smiles before standing and looking towards where the others were asleep.

"Now, the only other thing I'll ask is you take care of those two in there," She tells me. I look at her and she gives me a wink. "I'm sure your Leader has told you that Fallen tend to attract a lot of people much like Devils do." I groan as she laughs lightly. "It seems you have the attention of a multitude of ladies around her. And Akeno, and so too does Asia it seems, will need your care from now on." I smile and nod, standing myself.

"You're right of course, love can bloom between multiple, such is the way of the Fallen Angel!" I exclaim. Rias looks away, a sad smile on her face.

"True love…heh," She whispers, and once more I don't catch what she says, but based on the look on her face…she seems quite worried about something. But I would help her through it, for we were…well, friends now I suppose. That's right. Friends.

"Rias…if there's something bugging you, do not hesitate to ask for my help," I tell her. She looks surprised and seems about to deny it but I shake my head. "No, we're friends now…friends help each other out. It's that simple." She gasps lightly and then smiles again. It's still a sad smile, but it seems less sad than before.

"Then when the time comes…I will ask for your help," She answers, and I smile once more. With that, the two of us enter the room where Akeno and Asia are, a smile on our faces and the future looking somewhat brighter ahead of us.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

Somewhere far from the town of Kuoh, and far from any known country even, lay a large building made of a dark stone. By its shape, one would mark it as a castle, but it looked like no castle known in human history. The entire place resided on an island and overlooked a small Village. Inside the castle, itself was a grand hall with a mighty, ebony colored throne. Two men were currently inside that room, both standing in the center of the hall and arguing.

"…no, you tell him, he's less likely to kill you," Argued one. He was tall, taller than Zachariel and anyone else, with broad shoulders, a square jaw, and dull looking eyes. On his back was strapped a mighty Warhammer, and his body was protected by what appeared to be scraps of leather and metal.

"He'll kill us both either way, but at least you can come back, once I'm dead, I'll be nothing more than a puppet," Argued the other. He was much shorter, barely five feet tall, and was skinny and wiry. He wore a dark leather garb, and dark leather pants and several daggers were hidden on his form, while two more were strapped on either side of his hips. He had a handsome face but his eyes spoke of an intelligence beyond imagining.

"No, boss won't kill you, you too important," The bigger man said.

"Who won't I kill," A voice came from the throne and the two men stopped their arguing and began to shake, fear radiating from their forms.

"Oh…ah Master, when did you return?" The smaller man asked, his voice high as he looked into the shadows of the throne. There seemed to be no one there, but at the same time, a power far greater than the two of them seemed to almost seep out from the shadows.

"Just now…what aren't we telling me, Sebastian?" The voice asked again. It sounded commanding, yet polite, but also bored. It was definitely male, and even without a threatening tone, the two shook with fear as if they were soon to die.

"Ah, master…it seems, the prisoner…had a message waiting somewhere out there without our knowledge…" The now named Sebastian said. "He got a message to his son…and told him of our plans…or a part of them." Sebastian cowered as the form rose from the throne. The man was tall, not as tall as the big man in the room, but taller than Sebastian, but he seemed to cover so much more. He had a handsome face, bright red eyes, and shorter brown hair. He was garbed in a full suit of armor, that seemed to be painted a blood red in color. On his hip was a sword. It was long and seemed to be made of a red metal. The hilt of the blade was decorated in the style of a thorny rose, and a ruby was embedded in its pommel. The man looked at the two in front of him and merely smiled.

"It matters not…I knew he had messengers out there, and I allowed them to remain," The man says, and the other two looked on in surprise. "The plan is still going the way I wish it to. Don't you understand? Boredom has become something of a common thing to me, so I simply seek entertainment. The more cracks in our plan, the more entertaining it becomes." He laughs lightly stepping towards the two, who both lower themselves to their knees. "No Sebastian, you need not worry about death." The smaller man looks up, fear in his eyes, followed by a flicker of hope. "We all die in the end." Before Sebastian can even scream his head is removed from his body. The man licks the edge of his blade of the blood, before spitting it on the ground. "Ralph, it will soon be time for you to enter the fray, be ready." The bigger man nods and scrambles to his feet, before leaving. The armored man, The Master, simply laughs, looking into the night sky. "Ah…what a glorious feast it will be."

* * *

 **And finished. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want to hop right into the whole Phenex arc like I had originally thought, so I threw in this little thing to give a bit of background on Zachariel and just what his power is that he doesn't want to use. Consider it a kind of Juggernaut Drive in a way, but with far less transformation. Zachariel's Father made an appearance (sort of) and showed just how strong he is. In addition, I've had it brought to my attention a couple of times that Fallen Angels can't heal. Hence my little explanation as to why he can heal. Also, it seems Asia won the vote to stay in Zachariel's harem by a land slide. I've also had some requests for Tiamat to be in his harem, but from what I know she wouldn't be with just anyone, hence the little fight between the two of them. Also, sorry if this seemed a little rushed at points. I wanted to get his out on Friday, but things happened and that never happened.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed, continue to rate and review. Just a heads up, I'll be starting school as of September 5** **th** **, 2017. My school days are 4 days a week and basically all day. On top of that, I've started a new job. So, my posting rate will be slow from here on out. Until next time!**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over the right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel, the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Koneko, Adalyn _,_ Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Isabela, Mira **More to Come**

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Penemue, Akeno, Kuroka, Mittelt, Serafall, Asia, Tiamat **More to Come**


	7. Chapter 7

**RevansStories: Hmmm, I might do that actually. Though, I don't know much about her other than what happens in the *spoiler* arc.**

 **Tohka123: thanks, hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Shinzo: Sorry you feel that way. I can't speak for other author's, I personally like Issei having at least a small Harem. While yes it is the OC's story, in a way it is also Issei's to an extent. Also, a lot of Author's to my understanding will split the Harem's like that not for "Fan Service" but so they can manage the ones that are in the OC's Harem. Issei has a lot of girls in Canon (Akeno, Rias, Asia, Xenovia, just to name a few) and for some that can be a lot to manage. That's mostly why I give Issei some, so the girls can still get some lovin, and give others to OC. It's why I focus on the scenes with the OC for the girls, and don't do scenes with Issei. Mind you, some authors make it work for both (Draconis678 comes to mind with his Story Dragon of The Elements) but not all do.**

 **Cf96: Thanks!**

 **: hehehe, thank you!**

 **shadowwriter01: Thanks…I think? I tried not to make Xath like canon Ray. As for Ray killing her, I think of it as more of a Justice thing considering what Xath did to her throughout the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DXD or anything else I may use. They are all property of their respective owners. The Only things I own are any OC I may use.**

 **[Ddraig Aloud]**

 **[** ** _Ddraig Thoughts_** **]**

 **{Draebel Aloud}**

 **{** ** _Draebel Thoughts_** **}**

 **Chapter 7: Beware The Phoenix**

The next morning, I found myself standing outside of Issei's home, the sun still a small speck in the distance. I had decided that since he had missed yesterday's training session, we would have one in the early hours of the morning today, making it almost like a double session, as Devils were weak in the light. It would increase his stamina immensely, seeing as his body would be fighting against the drain that the sun had on him, and also grant him a resistance to the drain itself. There would be times where a Devil would have to fight during the day, so getting used to it would be a huge help to the boy.

"Ara, I didn't expect you to be here," A female voice said. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Rias standing there staring at me, dressed in what looked like her school gym clothes. I smiled and waved in greeting to her.

"Well, of course, I'm here for training," I tell her. "What about you, going to join us?"

"Well, I planned on helping him out yes," Rias nods in answer to me. I smile and nod as well, as the two of us look towards Issei's house. Birds began their morning calls and I could hear a dog barking in the distance when I finally noticed movement coming from his room. Soon after, the boy joined them outside in his gym clothes, though he looked at Rias in surprise.

"Buchou why are you here?" He asks. Rias smiles and motions to her attire.

"Why I'm here to help you out with the training of course," She tells him. He looks confused for a moment, but then smiles and pumps his fist, taking in her uniform as if for the first time.

"Alright, let's do it!" He exclaimed, before getting into a jogging stance.

"Ah, just a minute boy, there's something I'm adding to the training today," I tell him as I pull out a small bracelet. He looks confused but takes it as I hand it to him. "Now put it on like so." I show him as I pull out another one and strap it to my wrist. I feel the effects almost immediately, and mouth a silent curse to Azazel. As for Issei…he lets out a grunt and just barely keeps himself from falling to the ground.

"Wha…what the heck is this?" He complains looking at the thing now on his wrist.

"Just a little something Azazel and Oji-san came up with to help me in my training," I answer as Rias watches him with slight concern. "It increases the gravity around a person, or lowers it, and basically allows you to use every muscle in your body to its full potential."

"That's…that's crazy!" Issei complains. I laugh lightly while marching up to him.

"I once had to keep this thing on for a whole month, even while sleeping, as Azazel had "forgot" how to open it back up," I tell him, and laugh once more as his entire face drains of color.

"Your leader is a sadist, isn't he?" Issei states and I nod lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea," I tell him. "Though Rias might." We look at the girl in question and she smiles while running a hand through her hair.

"It seems the leaders of all Factions are a bit…eccentric," Rias tells us while giggling. I clap my hands together and toss Rias another bracelet. She seems hesitant, but after looking at Issei and myself, she nods and puts it on, seemingly struggling to keep herself standing.

"Right, let's do this," I announce, and together, the three of us begin to go for our run.

* * *

"Again!" I commanded.

[ **Boost!** ] Came the answer.

After our jog and the period of time it took for Issei to catch his breath, we found ourselves standing in a field beside the school, one that was currently empty for the morning. Issei stood across from me, his boosted gear out and charging, while Rias watched from the side. Issei gave a small grunt of surprise after his last boost and found himself breathing harder.

"You feel it right?" I ask him. He looks at me in confusion so I clarify. "The strain being put on your body. Though the Boosted Gear itself is strong, it's nothing if the user cannot maintain the power that is being given to it." Issei looked down but then he looked at me, a determined look on his face.

"It doesn't matter, I have to get stronger, so let's keep going!" He declares strongly. "Come on, listen to me Boosted Gear, let's go!"

[ **Boost!** ] Another boost was announced and I grinned.

"Good, that's good!" I cheer. "Sacred Gears respond to its user's feelings. So, come at me while having strong feelings! Issei!" I yell and set my stance.

"Yeah!" He yells and charges forward, his arm raised. I smile, impressed, but I can see his movements clearly. He swings for my body, which I easily sidestep, before trying to get me in the face with his other fist. I raise my own arm and block the attack, before launching my own kick, reducing my power.

"Guagh!" Issei catches the blow in his stomach, but he must have hardened it at the last moment as he is not blown back. I grin, impressed, and barely manage to block the next attack.

"Good Issei, that's good!" I cheer before leaping backward, using my wings to allow me to float further. I then look to Rias before Issei moves again. "Give him promotion!" I tell her. She seems surprised, but I smile, and she nods.

"Issei, I deem this enemy territory," she tells the boy.

"Alright, Promotion, Rook!" He yells. He still doesn't quite have the ability to promote to Queen, so he chooses the next best thing for his current powers. I see the change in him and he comes at me once again, launching a kick at my stomach. I tightened the muscles there myself, allowing him to hit me. He looked ecstatic, before realizing that I had let him do it. I grinned, my fist embedding itself in his stomach, allowing a little bit of my light powers to flow through my fist.

"Gack!" He cried as he was sent flying, blood flying from his mouth.

"Issei!" Rias cried, concerned, but the boy raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm okay Buchou! This is nothing!" He told her, rising slowly. He looked at me, a mixture of anger and determination on his face.

"Oh, have I done something to anger you Ise?" I ask him and he frowns.

"You're not giving it your all," He tells me. My smile widens slightly and he just grits his teeth. "How am I supposed to get better if you won't give it your all?"

"If I give it my all, with the way you are now, you would die," His shoulders slump lightly as I say that. "It is not an insult to you Ise, but I have been fighting since I was a young boy." He looks surprised as I say that and even Rias looks curious. I do not speak of my past often. "But, if you wish, I could increase my strength, ever so slightly." He nods and I grin, before summoning a light spear in the shape of a sword. I made a "come at me" motion to the boy and readied myself.

[ **Boost!** ] Another boost went off as the boy came towards me, making zig-zag motions to try and cause me to lose sight of him, though he was too slow for me. He launched one, two, three punches and then tried another kick to my stomach. I simply weaved around the punches and blocked the kick before slashing with my sword. He sidestepped it, trying to get within my defenses as I continued to attack. He dodged a few more before I managed to get a small cut on his cheek, where some smoke leaked out. The power of light was a weakness of devils and tended to poison them when it hit them. Issei, however, seemed to have a high tolerance to the light power, something I noted for later. I went to slash again when he did something unexpected.

"Take this!" He declared and brought his knee up, managing to strike me in the stomach. I coughed and took a couple of steps back, my eyes wide. Then I began to laugh. "What…what's so funny?" He asked me, looking confused.

"We've been training for a couple of weeks at most…and you managed to surprise me," I answer, looking amused. "Your fighting style is slopping and unorthodox, but you managed to hit me. Very Good Issei." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly when it happened.

[ **Reset!** ] His Sacred Gear announced. The boy coughed and blood sprayed on the ground as he collapsed. I caught him before he hit the ground, finding him surprisingly light.

"Ise!" Rias cried again, this time running forward. I passed him over to her and smiled.

"Relax, the boys just tired and the Boosted Gear took a lot out of him," I tell her. "Couple hours rest and he'll be fine." She looks unsure, but I simply smile, tossing away the light sword in my hands. "You have a strong Servant there Rias. Trust in him. Let him be who he wants to be, and you'll never fail at anything." She looks at me for a few more moments and nods, before looking at Issei, concern in her eyes.

"Ise," She mumbled, looking at him.

"Well, I'll be off first, take care Rias," I tell her. With that, I unfurl my wings, and head back home, to get ready for another day of school.

* * *

It was currently lunchtime, and I walked over to eat my lunch with Asia and Ray. The two of them were deep in discussion of some sort and didn't hear me coming. I stopped and listened for a moment, curious about what they could be talking about.

"Have you told him yet?" Ray asks Asia, to which the blonde-haired nun blushes.

"N-n-no…I couldn't," She answers and I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Besides…what about your love Raynare-san?" Oh, what's this?

"Well, despite recent events…he's always looked at me as more of a Onee-san," Ray answers the girl. This tells me pretty much that they're talking about me anyway. "Besides, Azazel-sama is always going on about "how the boy will be different from his father" in that he raised him to believe in having a Harem, much like Azazel-sama himself. I have no problem with other girls liking him, so long as he includes me in it." Though I can't see it, based on Ray's voice and Asia's reaction, I can tell she's smiling. I smile softly, thinking about what Azazel had told me. He was very…pushy for the Harem idea. I suppose the thought of pleasing the multiple girls who have feelings for me wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Still…to think Ray had those kinds of feelings too? I did indeed always think of her as my elder sister…she had helped me out a lot in the early days…but I suppose in a way, I helped her out too. We had helped each other…was it possible I had feelings for her too? We slept together, but that had been happening since day one. Though come to think of it, she did get pretty jealous most of the time when Kal or Penemue gave me any sign of affection. To think…well, perhaps Rias was right.

"O-oh lord, please forgive me these thoughts of sin," Asia prays, causing Ray to laugh.

"Don't worry, God will forgive you for it, that's the benefit of what you humans call free will" Ray comforts her as Asia's face goes red once more.

"Hey ladies," I speak finally, causing them both to jump and go red.

"Z-Z-Zach…how long have you been standing there?" Ray asks, her voice quavering slightly.

"Long enough to hear something about "your love"" I tell the girl and she goes red again, putting her face in her hands. "So, what's on the go for today?" I ask them and they both think for a moment.

"Ah, me and Asia-chan were gonna go shopping after school I think," Ray says, not meeting my eyes.

"Ah yes, Raynare-san said something about going shopping for clothes," Asia told me. I smile, petting the girl on her head, causing her to blush immensely again, before sitting down beside them. The three of us begin eating our lunch, chatting about various things, before I bring up Issei.

"The two of you are getting along fine Ray?" I ask the girl. She smiles and nods.

"Yes, there was some awkwardness at first, but he seems to know who I care for," She says, placing her head on my shoulder. I smile and run a hand through her hair, while Asia puffs her cheeks.

"You can do it too you know, Asia-chan," I tell her, motioning with my free shoulder. Her face turns red, and she mutters something for a moment before finally she leans in and places her head on my other shoulder. I smile and let out a small hum, feeling their warmth.

"Say ahhh Zach," Raynare says, holding up some food of mine to my mouth. I open my mouth with an "ah" sound and graciously take the piece of pork. Asia than does the same with a piece of rice, though with much more embarrassment. I then ask what I've been meaning to ask.

"Do the two of you notice something…off with Rias?" I ask carefully. Both girls look confused and shake their head.

"Hmmm, nope nothing from me Zach," Raynare answers. I shake my head and sigh lightly.

"Oh well…maybe it's just me," I mumbled, looking at the board, but not really looking. There was something different about her. Ever since we had gotten back from the Familiar forest, she had seemed…distant. Even this morning, while she was watching Issei's training, and while she seemed intent on her own little training I gave her…she seemed distracted. Well, like I had told her if she needed something she could come and talk to me. The bell rang and I headed back to my seat, noticing Issei looking distracted as I went by. I knew of the boy's feelings for his master, even if he didn't quite know them himself, and figured he was probably worried about her too. I was certain he had noticed himself, so I was sure he too would try to figure it out.

* * *

After school that day I was headed out with Kal and Mittelt, the three of us currently standing in front of an abandoned house. The house was large and quite isolated, having belonged to some rich person a long time ago. An uneasy atmosphere radiated from the building, causing the two girls to shiver slightly. Rias had received a request to eliminate a Stray Devil in the area, but she had also been summoned by an upscale client. When Issei had told me of this, as he was seeking advice as to how to help her out, I had volunteered my services, while her group continued their regular tasks. Asia and Ray had gone out shopping, leaving me with Kal and Mittelt. For some reason or another, Adalyn had decided to go with Issei to hand out fliers, though I don't think he minded at all. So here we stood. Whoever this Stray was had apparently taken the lives of several humans, and fought off a group of Devils that had been chasing it.

"So, why are we here again?" Mittelt asked me.

"As a Favor to Rias," I answer, not looking. Something felt off about this mist that was gathering around the place.

"Who's a devil I might add," Mittelt argued, a pout on her lips. I look at her, a smile on my face.

"Are you scared?" I ask her, a laugh in my tone as she stamps her feet.

"N-No, of course not, I just don't see why we have to help out a Devil in _her_ job!" Mittelt counters, causing both me and Kalawarner to laugh.

"Oh, come on Mittelt, it's not that scary," Kalawarner says to the smaller Fallen. The girl looks about to say something again when I interrupt.

"The whole Reason Azazel sent me here was to make friendly relations with the Devils," I interrupt. "This is the perfect way to do it." She grumbles but nods her head, looking once more at the building. I turn to it too, and then give a small sigh, before we make our way towards the entrance, me pulling out Draebel, while the other two ready light spears. The building itself was not illuminated, though that wasn't such a big deal for us. We could see almost as well as Devils could at night for the most part, and where we couldn't the light weapons illuminated it for us. The main floor was typical for any Japanese style house, albeit much grander. It was also a total mess. Corpses were littered throughout the area, and I could hear gagging sounds from behind me. I tried not to bring Mittelt on operations like these during my time with the Grigori. She was still young, even though she was only a year younger than me, and wasn't used to things like this. I had seen this scene multiple times in the few years I was a hunter for Azazel.

"Sense anything?" Kal asked me quietly, trying to ignore the smell the permitted the air. I shook my head as she and Mittelt stood on either side of me. To the left was both a set of stairs and a doorway that led into what looked like an old dining hall. To the right, the hallway continued down, going into an impenetrable darkness of sorts, and also another pair of doorways.

"Mittelt?" I question and the girl nods while stepping forward. Saying a few words of power, a bright, white magic circle forms underneath her. After a couple more moments, the circle expands outwards, before a small ball of light appears before the girl. It hovers around her for a few moments, before flying off up the stairs. The three of us look at each other and nod, heading up the stairs.

As soon as we reach the top, even I have to cover my nose. There are more corpses in this hall then there was in the last, and some of the body parts are mutilated beyond belief. It's hard to believe one Devil did all this. We proceed forward cautiously, my senses going haywire up here. It does not take us long to find out why.

"Zach, in that room," Mittelt motions, looking to her right. I look and notice the light floating in the room, closer to the ceiling than the floor. We stepped in, the room being quite wide and long. It seemed to be a grand library of some sorts at one point and time, but the bookshelves were mostly rotted at this point, and there wasn't a sign of a single book anywhere, only cobwebs. A shattered sofa was to our right against the wall, and several broken desks were scattered about. But then I saw…it.

"Oh, that's…different," I mused looking up. Hanging from the ceiling, much the same way a bat would, was a…man. I assumed it was a man, though I couldn't see much. But it was eating the corpse of a human as it hung there. I heard gagging and heard Mittelt and Kal coughing.

"Jesus…do those kids deal with this all the time?" Kal complained wiping her mouth. She then looked at me, a look of pity on her face. "Do you?" I shrug in response to her question.

"I've dealt with worse than this, you get used to it after a while," I tell her, but she frowns shaking her head.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this," Mittelt whined, trying her best not to look up. I rubbed the top of the girls' head, before looking back at the Stray and its meal.

"Hey there friend, don't suppose I could interrupt your meal for a moment, could I?" I taunted. The thing stopped eating as if noticing for the first time we were there, before dropping the corpse with a sickening _plop_. I disregarded the body while Kal and Mittelt gagged once more, before calling forth Draebel. It follows the corpse, landing before me, and I get a good look at it in the light of the room. It's huge, taller than me by at least a foot. Two large bat-like wings spread from its back, encompassing most of the empty space in the room. It has a pair of large, blood red eyes, with slitted irises. Two fangs poke out of the upper lips, and the hair is a mess of black and non-existent. Its skin is gray, and though it lacks muscles, I can tell it's strong, probably High-Class. I hear the hum of a light spear as Kal comes to my right, and Mittelt begins chanting, being more skilled in support-type magic then combat ability.

"Fallen…enemy…death…kill…food!" The thing begins chanting madly, and lets out a massive screech, causing the two girls to let out gasps of pain and cover their ears. While uncomfortable, I keep hold of my weapon as it jumps forward.

"Ngh," I grunt as I block its swing, and suddenly find myself flying through the air. Shock passes through me as I slam through a wall that was behind me. Though I'm not in pain, I'm more surprised than anything.

{ _ **The Thing was a Rook once, or a Queen, I suspect**_ } Draebel says to me.

"Zach!" Kal calls as she regains her senses. Mittelt begins chanting once more, fear etched on her face. The thing jumps towards her, but Kal intercepts, using her light spear to block the swipe of the things claws. "Iyaa!" She cries out as her spear shatters and she flies away from us.

"Kal!" I yell out, before jumping forward, slashing at the creature. Though it raises its arms up to block, I easily pierce the defenses of its Rook trait. Blood splashes across the floor, and it lets out another screech, this time in pain. It jumps back, looking at me with fear, as I feel a sudden lightning of the air. I look over my shoulder and see Mittelt holding her hands out towards me, determination etched all over her face. I nod my thanks, and dash forward, Draebel held behind me. The thing sees me coming and tries to jump away, but it moves too slow and I slash once more. It lets out another screech as blood sprays through the air, it's arm following. Before it can recover, a light spear pierces its other shoulder. I look to the left and see Kal coming towards us, some minor scratches here and there, but otherwise okay. I nod at her and turn back to the thing. It's currently crouched low, trying to make its body as small as possible. I chant a few words of power, and a large, red and white circle appears beneath it. It panics, but before it can move, a pillar of holy fire envelops it. I feel the immediate drain on my stamina, but both Kal and Mittelt catch me, smiles on their faces. After a moment, the flames disappear, leaving nothing more than a scorch mark where the stray once stood and have not touched any of the building itself. IT was a powerful spell I had learned only the year before, one that was able to deal with powerful Devils.

"Well, that was pretty easy," I tell the girls, and they both laugh.

"Do you think the others would have been able to face it?" Mittelt asks me after a moment. I think about the answer for a few minutes, before giving a nod.

"Yes, despite their appearance, they're all fairly powerful as a team," I tell her. When she looks confused I elaborate further. "Rias has a unique power, something that comes from her Kaa-san's side of the family. Akeno, of course, has power over lightning, and she could improve on that if she…" I stop and the two girls look at me in confusion. "No, nothing." I shake my head.

"Okay, so those two, but what about the rest?" Kal asks, motioning for me to continue.

"Kiba I'm not sure about, but his Sacred Gear is quite strong," I tell them. "Koneko has power as well, though she could be stronger. And Issei of course…Issei has the Boosted Gear. With more training and the right motivation, he could be the strongest member of the group." They both nod at that, aware of the power of the Boosted Gear of legend. Kal had met his opposite, The Vanishing Dragon, before, but she hadn't really spoken to him. All she said about him was that he seemed even stronger than I did…which of course, made me want to challenge him all the more. I sigh and wrap my left arm with Kal's, while holding Mittelts hand, causing the smaller girl to blush. "Well, the jobs done, let us be off." With that the three of us leave, our minds calm and our spirits high.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

In a darker part of Kuoh, a group of thuggish looking men stood in a circle, passing around a small bottle. They laughed and joked, all the while throwing things here and there out of a large bag they had. The bag was white in color, or it had been, with stains of a dark red spread around it, signifying that whoever's it was, hadn't given it up willingly.

"Did you see the look on her face!" One man laughed, his wild, spiked brown hair not moving as his head moved up and down.

"The man didn't put up much of a fight," Sighed another man, bigger than any of the others, with a military-style buzz cut shaping his black colored hair. They all laughed at that, one man, barely above a boy in age, patted the man's back.

"Oh, come now Hayato-chan, you know no one's good enough for you," The young man said, earning another round of laughter and a confused half-glare from the big man.

"Why do I feel like that's a jab at something else other than who I fight?" The big man asked, getting a pat on the back and a snicker in response. Just then, a particularly brave cat let out a loud yowl, before jumping in the center of them all, and bouncing away, almost afraid. Several of the men let out curses, before giving off nervous laughs. As they began to settle down, a loud **bang** sounded in the area, causing most of them to jump and drop what they were doing.

"What the fuck was that?" One man cursed, looking in the direction of the bang. It seemed to come from an alley, so a few of the members made their way over. They were the first.

"Hey Jii-san, you alright?" One asked as he looked down the alley. Crouched there was a BIG man, bigger than their fellow member. He was broad shouldered, having to almost turn diagonally as he stood up in the narrow alley.

"Is that…a hammer?" One of the thugs asked, noticing the glint of the metal in the moonlight. The others laughed lightly but stopped as the man made his way into the light of the street, several of them backing up as they realized just how tall he was.

"Holy…" One man trailed off looking up. A couple of the men at this point had decided it might be better to get out of here, but for whatever reason, their legs wouldn't move.

"Hmph…you do nicely for boss," The giant of a man finally said looking at each of the men.

"Boss?" The big man asked, looking first at the giant, then back to his own boss, who was currently standing agape looking at the hulking figure. Before anyone can say anything, the…man moves with surprising speed, the hammer making a wide arc as it takes out several of the thugs. They slam into the ground or wall of the building, blood spraying everywhere. That was when the boys realized their pants were soaked, and a strange smell filled the air.

"Oh God," One man cursed, but the giant simply laughed, grabbing him by his front and lifting him into the air, so their eyes met.

"Your God has no power around me," The Giant said, before throwing the thug against the wall of the building. The sound of his bones _crunching_ echoed throughout the area, and the remaining four members looked on in fear. "Is this it…is this all you miserable humans can manage?" The Giant taunted, looking at them each in turn.

"Damnit…let's get him, boys!" The boss yelled, pulling out a small blade, one that looked very small indeed against such a massive man. The Four remaining members looked at one another, then all charged the man at once. One thug tried to pull a fast one, running past the Giant, to no avail as he found himself flying through the air. He landed on the nearby road with a heavy thud, his head smashing off the pavement. Hayato managed to land a punch on the Giants' face, causing an amused smile to form there. He let out a large Guffaw as the hammer slammed into his chest. He collapsed, heaving for breath, each breath causing more blood to spill from his lips. The remaining man, "the boss", lost his nerve, but not soon enough as a massive fist crushed his skull.

"Up," The Giant said looking down at Hayato. Hayato coughed and gasped, blood pouring from his mouth as he struggled to breathe. His ribs were broken, at least one puncturing his lung he was sure. He slowly began to rise, his body crying out for him to stay down, but he glared at this…Giant, with as much hatred as he could muster. The Giant merely laughed, however. "Yes, this Hatred do good. Master be pleased. I use you." Before Hayato could process what exactly what was being said he cried out as the Giant dropped his hammer and placed both hands on either side of his head. Then, something the big man couldn't comprehend, he began to chant, and magic circles appeared on either side of him.

"What are you…Ahh, Ahh, AHHHHHH!" Hayato screamed as from the circles came hands. But not regular hands, hands of bone that warmed their way through his temples, and straight to the brain. For several moments the man merely screamed, before he had no voice left. Several moments more and the hands withdrew, the magic gone. Hayato collapsed to the ground, unmoving, but still breathing. The Giant smiled…and then turned quickly, his hammer raised high above his head. Standing there behind him was a boy, with Silver hair and bright red eyes.

"Wow oh wow Nii-chan, you're huge!" The boy exclaimed. The Giant growled and dashed forward, once more moving surprisingly quickly…but the boy was quicker.

"Woah there big man, none of that, I just came to talk!" The boy explained, but the Giant growled once more. Just as he was about to dash forward once more, however, he stopped, looking into the sky. The boy began to laugh, a maddening laugh, a sickening one. "The boss sure does love Flashy people, so I'm sure he'll love you." The boy taunted, looking up himself. Floating in the air was a man. Or, at least he resembled a man. He had pale skin, pointed ears, and bright red eyes. Coming from his back were the wings of a crow, ten of them in total. He looked down at the giant, a mixture of curiosity and disgust on his face.

"My, my, my," The man said, slowly dropping to the ground. "What have we here?" The Giant didn't answer and seemed unsure of what to do or how to react.

"Who, you?" The Giant asked, and the man merely frowned while the boy laughed.

"Who you? Is that even English Nii-chan?" The boy mocked, and The Giant growled again. Forgoing any sort of caution, he rushed the pair, swinging his hammer in a wide arc in front of him.

* **Clang!** *

The sound of metal on metal resounded through the area. But it was different. The man with the strange wings had blocked the attack with one of his wings, a wing that had been hardened to metal. The Giant was confused. Never had anything blocked his attack, not in the six hundred years of serving the Master. Before the Giant could process it more, his hammer cracked, and he suddenly found himself flying through the air.

"Boorish brute," The man with the strange wings cursed as The Giant dented the ground he landed on.

"Buhahahaha, you sure did a number on him, Boss!" The boy exclaimed, following as the two walked up to where the Giant now lay, confusion in his features.

"Wha…what?" The Giant managed to groan out. He felt pain, true pain, the likes of which he hadn't felt since he had been turned. He coughed and caught something in his hand. Looking at it, he noticed it was a tooth, a tooth that was covered with blood. He stared, shocked, before trying to rise slowly. "What, are, you?" He asked the man in front of him.

"I am a Race of beings far more powerful than you pathetic Humans," The man said, flexing his wings once more. "Though, I sense you're not exactly human, are you?" The Giant was once again stunned. Whatever or whoever this man was, he was strong. Readying his Warhammer once more, the man simply sighed, waving his hands in annoyance. "I tire of this, I did not come to fight you. I came to make a deal." The Giant looked confused, staring at the Man with a wary eye. "What do you know of the one named Zachariel Yamamoto?" At that, The Giant became intrigued and lowered his weapon ever so slightly.

"A Lot," The Giant responded and the man gave a wide smile, one that made the Giant Shudder. The Smile could give The Master a run for his money.

"Good," The man answered, his voice like oh too sweet honey. "Tell me…tell me, everything."

* * *

 **Zachariel PoV**

I found myself lying in bed, alone for some unknown reason. Penemue was still away, but Ray and Kal hadn't come in for whatever reason. I had seen Mittelt standing outside the door once before, but when I asked what she was doing, her face had gone as red as a tomato and she ran off without answering. Still, my bed felt almost…lonely without anyone in it. I stood, forgoing a shirt but putting on some pants and stepped outside. I couldn't sense anyone on this floor, so I decided to head downstairs. Not bothering with the elevator, and instead using the stairwell, it didn't take me long to find someone.

"Asia," I called out to the girl. I had only gone down a single level when I saw her. She seemed to be just coming back from the kitchen, as she was holding a small glass of water, and she jumped as I showed up behind her.

"Ah, oh Zachariel-kun, it's just you," She said to me. I frowned, but let her go this time. It was pretty late at night, I was sure she wasn't trying to tease me by using honorifics.

"What are you doing up?" I asked the blonde-haired girl. She smiled, as if grateful for my concern, before looking at my state of dress, her cheeks going slightly red. She took in my form, placing a small hand on my stomach first, feeling the muscles there. I stiffened up at the touch, surprised at how cool her hand was.

"There was a lot on my mind, so I went to get something to drink," She said to me, her face still a bright red. She ran her hand up, stopping at my chest, before removing her hand. "I couldn't sleep." She smiled at me and I smiled back, unsure of what had just happened. The nun was usually so innocent, so it took me by surprise that she would do something so bold. Perhaps it was Raynare's influence?

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked, using an old saying. She seemed confused, so I laughed lightly, rubbing the top of her head. "It basically means, do you want to talk to me about it." She smiles and seems to consider it for a few moments, before nodding.

"Zach," She begins cautiously as if searching for the right words. "Do you like me?" She goes red once more and it takes me a moment to figure out what she means by that.

"I do," I tell her straight, and she turns even redder. "Though, I'm not sure how yet. But I would be deeply saddened if you were to disappear from my life." She smiles brightly at that but then frowns.

"But…I will eventually," I look at her as she says that, confusion filling my face. "I'm only human, so someday, long before yourself, I will die." I give an "Ah" sound at that, understanding where she's going with it. I then place a hand on her chin, razing her face to look at my own.

"That's the beauty of mortality," I tell her. She doesn't seem to understand, but I press on. "We all live, we all die, and then we live again. But, there are things to prolong that life. Look at the Devils and The Evil Piece system."

"What do you mean?" She asks me, still confused.

"The Devils are able to bring back humans as Devils to serve as their servants. Most live a pretty exciting life. But some are merely brought back because of love. A Devil and human is a relationship that will not last long. But if a Devil were to bring back a human…" I trail off, and her eyes light up with excitement.

"Then they would stay together forever, both having long life-spans," She says. She then looks down a frown on her face. "But…I do not wish to be a Devil, and Fallen Angels don't have anything like that do they?" I think on it for a few moments. It's true. As far as I knew, the Devils were the only ones currently who could bring humans back to life, or just turn them, with The Evil Pieces. The Angels certainly didn't have anything like that, and the only reason Fallen Angels were okay was that Angels still Fell from time to time, so our race continued on. But, perhaps…

"If I know ol' Azazel, he's working on something to help us out with that particular predicament," I tell the girl, and her eyes light up once more. "I'm sure that man could come up with something, anything, to help our Race out. He's the most caring leader I've ever met. If it wasn't for his love of women, I'd say he would have never Fallen, to be honest." I laugh at that last part, though Asia blushes lightly.

"You…you really think so?" She asks me. I nod, running a hand down the side of her face lightly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Of course, I'm sure of it!" I declare strongly. Tears begin falling from her eyes, so I panic. "Asia, what's wrong!" She laughs, shaking her head.

"No, it's nothing," She tells me. "Are you sure you're not half-Angel, instead of Fallen Angel?" I stared wide-eyed as she says that. "You took me in, saved me from a terrible fate, even though you knew nothing about me, only that I had a Sacred Gear." She sniffs lightly and I think back to how we met. "You had no selfish motivations, only the want to protect an innocent nun from something evil. Why?" She questions, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Because," I begin, not meeting her eyes. "It's what Kaa-san would have done. It's what Tou-san would have done." I smile, looking back at her, images of my parents in my mind. Yeah, I'm certain they would approve of my taking care of Asia-chan. I'm sure they would have done the same thing. The two of us stand there for some time, staring at one another.

" _She really is quite beautiful_ ," I think suddenly. She doesn't have the size that Akeno-chan or Kalawarner does, nor Raynare for that matter, but she makes up for that in other ways. Her hair is long and beautiful, and soft, and has a shine to it that I've never seen in the other girls. And her kindness. She has a kindness that would make even Angels weep, and if she wasn't with me, I'm certain she would have been offered a spot with the Seraphs by now. I suddenly feel my heartbeat increasing, and notice how close we are. Her cheeks are ruby by this point, and she seems to be leaning forward ever so slightly, her eyes half-closed. I begin to lean forward as well, starting to close my eyes…

"Zachariel-kun!" Raynare's voice sounds behind me and the two of us jump several feet into the air. I turn around and see the girl in question standing there, Kal standing beside her, both of them in nothing but bra and panties. "Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired!" As if to accentuate that point, she gives off a large yawn. I sigh, looking back at Asia. The two of us give a small giggle before I plant a small kiss on her cheek. I can feel the death stares from the other two, but I pay it no heed. Asia's face goes bright red, and steam seems to come out of her ears as she touches the spot I kissed.

"Goodnight, Asia," I say to the girl and turn to leave.

"Goodnight, Zach," She mumbles, but I don't hear it. I endure the yelling of the other two and fight them off as they try to get kisses too, and the three of us head to bed.

* * *

The next day went by rather quickly. Issei seemed jumpy and kept looking for a chance to talk to me, as he had missed morning training. But he never seemed to get that chance until after class.

"Ah, Sensei, Buchou said that you were to come with me after class, as she needs to see you," He tells me. Ray and Asia rise but he shakes his head. "Ah sorry, Yumma-chan, Asia-chan, Buchou said only Sensei today." The two girls seemed confused, but I motioned for them to sit down.

"Must be something important, probably don't want Fallen Angels around case there are problems," I tell them. Ray pouts and Asia seems confused, but they both nod.

"We'll see you at home then," Ray tells me. I nod and follow Issei out of the class. Almost as soon as we're out the door he looks at me, panicked.

"I don't know what happened last night, but something big is going down Zach!" He exclaims. I look at him surprised as he continues. "Buchou showed up at my house last night. We almost had s-s-s-sex!" I stop, taking a step back.

"Let me get this straight," I say to him. He nods. "A beautiful girl, shows up at your house in the middle of the night, and you only almost end up having sex?" I ask and he gives me a fierce glare.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" He counters. Before I can comment on that he continues. "And we were interrupted!" I raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't lock your door?" I sigh and shake my head. "Rule number one man." He glares once more shaking his head.

"No, not by my parents or Adalyn-chan!" I take note of his use of suffix on her name. "By some creepy maid lady named Grayfia!" I stop once again, honing in on that name.

"Grayfia…you're sure?" I ask him. He nods and I heave a sigh. "Well than…that's interesting." I mumble, not loud enough for him to hear.

"Sensei?" he questions, but I shake my head.

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it," I tell him.

"Anyway, there's something wrong with Bouchou!" He tells me. "She seemed really desperate, and kept going on about it being "The only way" and "They can't complain, then right?" I wasn't sure what to do Sensei!" He finishes and I give him a look.

" _The only way…could it be that she's got some secret?_ " I think to myself. Draebel heaves a sigh before chuckling.

{ _ **The Devils are followers of the old ways Master**_ } He tells me. When I don't comment he continues. { _ **More than likely the Girl is engaged to someone she doesn't want to be engaged to. Why else would the loss of her maidenhood be "The Only Way"**_ } he chuckles as I realize it myself. Of course, that would make sense.

"What should we do Sensei?" He asks me, a pleading tone in his voice. I place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light pat.

"Don't worry Ise, I told Rias if she had any troubles, to talk to me, and I'd help her, however, I could," I said to the boy. He smiled as I continued. "One of the benefits I guess of being freelance." I laugh. As we exit the building, we run into Kiba, the knight giving a warm greeting to Issei, and nodding to me. I nod back, giving a small smile as Issei launches into his tirade of what had happened the night before, and if Kiba knew anything about it.

"Well, the best person to ask would be Fuku-Buchou, but I too have noticed something…off about Buchou," Kiba tells his friend. The two of them had become somewhat closer since the church, Issei getting slightly over his hate for "pretty boys". Still, you could see the distance was still there, but I was certain the two would be great friends at some point in the future. Almost as soon as we entered the Old School Building I felt it. An immense power, far more powerful than Xath and anything we had faced since was coming from the clubroom. Neither of the two in front of me seemed to have felt it, but I readied a light spear just in case, causing the two to look at me in confusion.

"Sensei?" Issei asked, looking at the weapon with a strained look. Kiba produced his own sword, looking at me with a hint of anger, but I glared at him and shook my head.

"Up there, someone or something is here," I tell the boy. He looks at me for a moment more, before closing his eyes in concentration. After a moment, he opens his eyes again and disperses his blade.

"For me to take this long to notice," He murmurs. "You can put that away, it is no threat to us." I look at him for a moment more, before dispersing my weapon and following the tow of them, while Issei continues to look confused. We reach the door, and I struggle to maintain my composure as the pressure of power becomes so intense. I'm surprised the other two don't feel it, but then again, it could be the corrupting source of Devil energy that is causing me to feel it. We open the door and step inside.

* * *

Rias is currently sitting behind her desk, a look of displeasure on her face. Akeno stands nearby, a smile lighting up her face as she sees me enter, though she too seems strained. Koneko is sitting on the couch, eating sweets as usual, and looks up only long enough to nod as we enter. Adalyn is nowhere to be seen, but there is one person here who I don't recognize.

"Sensei, that's her!" Issei exclaims, pointing to the unknown. The woman in question has on a maid's dress, with short, silver hair. Her eyes are a bright red in appearance, and she also stands behind Rias, much the same as Akeno. She does not react to Issei's exclamation, but upon seeing me, her eyes narrow. I narrow my eyes at her as well, knowing full well who she is now that I look at her again. Grayfia Lucifuge, Devil Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, the Maou Lucifer. I had the feeling I knew her from somewhere as well, but I couldn't think of where. What information I had on her was mostly info garnered from Azazel's records of the various factions' leaders and their sub-leaders.

"Ojou-sama, perhaps you can explain why there's a member of the Grigori here?" The silver-haired woman asks of Rias. Rias looks at Grayfia somewhat surprised, but I'm the one to answer.

"I'm here at the Request of Rias," I stated smiling. "Rias has asked me here, and here I am." I step further into the room giving a small bow. "Zachariel Yamamoto, at your service." Grayfia's eyebrow rises at my last name.

"Yamamoto?" She whispers, though no one hears it. "Very well, if Ojou-sama wants you here, then I cannot argue." With that she steps back, saying no more.

"Buchou, why is she here…in fact, why are we all here?" Issei asks after a moment.

"Ah, you see," Rias begins before stopping as if trying to gather her courage or seeking which words to speak.

"Ojou-sama, would you like me to explain?" Grayfia asks, stepping forward once more. Rias shakes her head and then nods.

"Right, you see the truth of the matter is—" She says no more as everyone feels and sees it. On the same side of the room where the teleportation circle of Gremory is, a bright light is shining. But it is not the usual red of Gremory, no it is…

"Phoenix…" Kiba and I mutter. Kiba looks at me in surprise, but I simply stare at the circle. The light shines brighter, and from the entirety of the circle itself, flames shoot up, radiating heat throughout the entire room. As the flames begin to stop, a silhouette of a man can be seen. As he swings his arm across, the flames disappear entirely.

"The Raiser has arrived," The man announces, looking around the room. "It's been a long time since Raiser's come to the Human world." He continues, looking at each one of us in turn, though he stops when he reaches Rias. He gives an ugly sort of smile and steps forward, the motion calm and cool, though it almost seems like an attack on everyone's pride. Like he thinks he's the biggest shot in the area, and everyone else is beneath him. He's a handsome guy, kind of like the bad boy type, so similar to me, though I feel disgusted comparing him and I. He has blonde hair, and is wearing a red suit, with the top buttons undone, showing his chest to all. I wouldn't put him past his early twenties.

"My Darling Rias," he begins, and I narrow my eyes. "I have come to see you." I see Issei looking completely confused and shocked, though I feel I know where this is going. Simply based on the words Issei has told me and the way Rias has been acting over the last week or so. As the man, whom I'm assuming is named Raiser based on how he keeps referring to himself in the third person, reaches Rias, he grabs her arm. "Now then, let us go take a look at the ceremony hall, the date has been set so we must check it before then." I feel the power radiating off of Rias as he does so, and she nearly rips her arm off tearing it from the man's grasp.

"…Let go of me Raiser," She says in a low voice. Only when threatening Freed had I heard her voice that low, like she wanted to do nothing more than turn this man, Raiser, into nothing more than a pile of ash. Raiser, however, doesn't seem to care and simply smirks at Rias. I watch Issei take a step forward, but say nothing for now.

"Hey you, you're being awfully rude to Buchou," He says, his voice filled with anger. "Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl period?" Raiser looks at him for a moment and then says something that I'm sure would piss me off if it had been me.

"Ah, who are you?" He asks though the tone implies he cares about as much as he would kill an annoying fly.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory, the Pawn Issei Hyoudou!" He says with as much pride as he can while thrusting his fist into the air. I simply place my hand on my face while sighing and shaking my head. Issei looks at me as if to say "what?".

"Hm, ah, okay," Raiser answers before turning away. Issei's face drops and he nearly falls over, looking confused and angry.

"I mean…who the heck are you?" Issei asks, and Raiser looks surprised, even somewhat annoyed, and looks to Rias.

"Oh?" He begins, his tone amused. "You haven't even told them who I am Rias? But to think there are guys who don't know me, this is interesting indeed. You must be a Reincarnated Devil then." He observes, placing a hand on his chin. "Still, to not know The Raiser."

"I didn't think there was any need to tell them," Rias answers, her voice monotone.

"Oh my, so harsh as always Rias my dear," Riser says, and I feel myself hating him more by the minute. Grayfia then steps forward, looking at Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama," She begins.

"Ah, yes?" Issei questions, looking at the Maid.

"This here is Raiser Phoenix-sama, High-Class Devil from the house of Phoenix and the third son as well," Grayfia tells him. He still seems confused and I can almost hear the gears turning in his head. I have already figured it out. "And he is the future husband of the next heir of Gremory." Wait for it, we're almost there. "In other words, he is engaged to Rias-ojousama." It'll click in five…four…three…two…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei let out a loud scream, looking at Raiser, who seems quite pleased, and Rias, who seems quite disgusted.

* * *

"The Tea made by Rias' Queen is quite superb," Raiser says sometime later.

"Thank you," Akeno says with a smile, but her eyes say she's anything but happy about being complemented by this man. We're all sitting or standing across from the pair. It seems he still hasn't noticed the half-Fallen in his presence, so part of me figured he wasn't an overly cautious person…or perhaps he was overconfident. There was that trait of the house of Phoenix…

Issei is currently glaring at the man, who has one arm wrapped casually while the other is resting on her leg. Rias looks anything but comfortable, her arms crossed and her face displaying a mix of anger and fear. We all watch, none of us saying anything for some time. Even Grayfia seems…angry as she watches Riser slowly run his hand further up her thigh.

"Alright, that's enough!" Rias finally yells, shooting up out of her chair and staring at Raiser with immense anger. Riser though simply looks like a boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar but simply doesn't care. "I've told you before, I will not marry you, Raiser!" Raiser just smirks while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Raiser has heard this all before, but that simply won't do you know?" He questions, his smirk growing wider. "Just think of the situation your family is in." Rias glares, and I frown.

"That is none of your concern!" Rias screams, her voice nearly deafening. "Even I have the right to choose who will be my husband, heiress or not! Onii-sama and Otou-sama and the rest are simply rushing this!" She looks like a mouse caught in the corner by a particularly vicious cat, and I feel sorry for her. Raiser however stands and simply scoffs. "It was a promise from them that I would be free until after I graduated!" She continues, and I can almost hear the tears in her voice.

"That's right, it's a promise from The Raiser that you will be _basically_ free," The way he says it sounds like he's doing her a major favor. "But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried you know? They are afraid your household will become extinct. We lost a lot of numbers during the war against God and The Fallen Angels. Despite the War being over, small skirmishes still break out." I try not to look at anyone as he says this, thinking about what happened not long ago.

"It is not rare for a Pure-Blood Devil to be killed in some useless battle against them. It's even worse if it's a Pure-Blood who is High-class. So, for that, we must get married, even you must know these children will be important for the future of the species?" He seems too confident, and I hate that smile on his face. I'm sure Issei does too if the way he's digging his nails into his palms is any indication. "While the newly produced Devils, like the reincarnated ones, are growing in strength, we the High-Class' with a long history are starting to lose face. In addition to that, some of the Old Devils are beginning to form relationships with their servants." He seems to think about something for a second before smiling.

"While that might be alright for the ones who have powerful servants, we the Pure-Bloods are starting to die out. My house may be safe, as I have my three brothers, but there are only two siblings in your house. And your Onii-sama left the house. That leaves only you to inherit the House of Gremory. So of course, your family is going to be worried, there's not much left of the Seventy-Two pillars after all." He finishes with a smile as if he felt he had won the argument. I knew most of this already. But I had heard that most of those old traditions were left behind when the new Maou's took over. I suppose some of the Old Devils had to have their way, and it wouldn't do to argue over something small. Still, to involve a, for all intents and purposes, child like Rias in something like this. Especially with a man like Raiser…I was sure there were better matches out there for her.

"I'm not going to crush my house," Rias declares. "And I'm willing to take a husband." Raiser smiles and goes to place a hand on Rias once more.

"To be expected Rias, very well then let us—" Raiser begins, but is cut off as Rias steps back.

"But I will not marry you, Raiser," She says, her tone low and threatening. "Even the Devils from the Old and Noble Houses have the right to choose." Raiser seems anything but happy at that, and for the first time, I see a look of anger cross his face.

"You know Rias, The Raiser is also a Devil who carries the name of the House of Phoenix," He begins. "To deny me, why, that's the same as dragging that name through the mud. To begin with, I didn't want to come to some dingy corner of this earthen world. The Air here as foul and the Flames are dirtied. For a Devil like Raiser, who rules Fire and The Wind, I can't stand it!" The sound of flames being lit fills the small room as he raises his arms, anger in his features. "I _will_ take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants here!" He says this while looking at our group. Issei seems scared, but the others ready themselves.

* **Clap Clap Clap** *

Raiser looks at me, confused as I step forward while clapping, a smile on my face.

"You're right Rias," I begin, looking at the Crimson haired girl. "This man really is a pompous windbag. I get more heat from the coals in my furnace." Rias smiles, stifling a giggle, but Akeno and some of the others outright laugh. Even Grayfia has the ghost of a smile, though she watches me carefully.

"You…how dare you!" Raiser yells, his flames increasing. "Do you even know who you're speaking too…in fact, who in Maou's are you?" I smile and give another bow while looking up at him.

"Zachariel Yamamoto, a former servant of The Grigori, and Friend to Rias Gremory," I tell him. I watch his eyes and smile as the anger fills them.

"Grigori…a Fallen Angel! Here!" He yells, looking first at Rias, then at Grayfia. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He is here on the request of Rias-Ojousama, and has been allowed in the area by Lucifer-sama," She explains. Ah, so she had heard of me. Well, Azazel should have gotten in contact with the Devils by now and explained my presence here.

"Still…to allow a filthy Crow to stand in the presence of The Raiser," He states, looking back to me.

"That kind of hurts you know," I mock, feigning pain as he calls me a crow. He glares at me and I continue "Well, I suppose a chicken would know a fellow bird."

"Chicken! Enough!" He flings his flames at me, but I raise a hand, summoning a barrier at the same time.

* **Donnnnn** *

The blast clashes against my barrier, but does little damage to it, causing Raiser to look surprised. Before he can do anymore however, Grayfia steps in between us, a strong Aura coming off of her.

"Anymore and I will have to become involved," Grayfia tells us. Raiser immediately drops his flames and bows low while giving a panicked chuckle.

"To be told that by the Strongest Queen," Raiser says while looking down. "Even I would not want to mess with Sirzechs-sama's peerage, which is said to be made up of nothing but monsters." Oh, that triggered something in me, my fighting instinct threatening to boil over. A look from Akeno though quells it, and I give a small bow.

"Of course, Fia-chan, not a problem," I say, chuckling lightly as her eyebrow twitches at being called "Fia-chan".

"Now then, Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this," Both Rias and Raiser look confused as she says this. "In fact, this was to be the last meeting. Everyone knew it wouldn't be resolved, so they came up with the Last Resort."

"Last Resort," Rias mimics, confused. "What do you mean Grayfia?" The Silver-haired woman looks back at Rias.

"Ojou-sama, you wish to push forward with the plan not to marry Raiser, correct?" Grayfia asks. Rias nods, so Grayfia continues. "Then how about you have a Rating Game?" Everyone looks shocked by that, except Issei.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle," Kiba explains to the confused looking Issei. Still, I didn't think they would allow that considering Rias' age and all.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game," Grayfia says looking at Issei for a moment. "But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—" She trails off and Rias continues.

"When it involves the family and household problems…just how far are they willing to go?" Rias sighs while looking down.

"Then, will you decline, Ojou-sama?" Grayfia asks. Rias smiles and shakes her head.

"No, this is a chance and I'll take it," She declares. Looking at Raiser she says, "We'll blow you away!"

"Ho…so you're accepting then Rias?" He says, looking more amused. "But I am a mature Devil who has already Participated in Several Rating Games, are you so sure you can win Rias?" He taunts her, and I feel a growl in the back of my throat.

"I am, we will win this!" She yells, looking confident.

"Fine, do whatever you wish, but when the Raiser wins, you will marry me immediately," Raiser declares, a smirk on his face once more.

"Very well, I Grayfia, have confirmed the opinions of both sides," Grayfia says with a nod. "I will be in charge of the games of the two households, is that okay?"

""Yes/Yeah"" Both of them say at the same time in answer.

"Understood, I will inform the households," She bows once more. Raiser then looks at the Devils gathered and smirks, before giving a small laugh.

"Hey, Rias, would the ones here, minus that Fallen Angel, be your servants?" He asks. I narrow my eyes, as does Rias.

"Yes, they are, what of it?" She asks cautiously. Raiser then begins laughing, before turning back to her.

"Then this match will be a joke," he says boldly. "Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" stands a sliver of a chance against my cute servants" He then clicks his fingers and once more the magic circle lights up in flames. A large group of people appear…fifteen in total. Raiser walks over to them, a large smile on his. "Well, these are my cute servants." I smack my hand against my head once more, letting out a large groan as I notice that they are all girls.

"What is up with you people…" I moan, and Raiser simply laughs.

* * *

 **And I think I'll stop it there. Kind of a weird place, I know, but I wanted to get this far, and if I continued this would be probably two chapters in one. There's another reason for me stopping here, which will be revealed at the beginning of next chapter. Lot's happened, Issei is getting lots of help from Zach in his training. That will continue in the next portion of this Arc, as Zach will join them. For the battle between Rias and Raiser. I'm thinking of doing it, but I will be making lots of changes. I'm sure everyone who is currently reading this has read the battle multiple times, or else read it once then read the multiple fanfic's where it happens again but slightly different. For one, Issei won't have Asia help him with Dress Break. Now, I could, of course, substitute Adalyn for that, but, while he's still a pervert, I don't want Issei to be SUPER PERVERT. For that, I may just make this all about regular training, and have him get powerful in otherwise (I.E Longer maintaining of his BOOST ability, and more uses of Dragon Shot).**

 **While everyone probably knew I was going to bring in Raiser this chapter, I hope you liked my little Teaser of Kokabiel and The Giant. What did The Giant do to poor Hayato? What's going on there, and how will this affect future Arcs? Keep Reading to find out. There was also a slight tease to a plan (Courtesy of emiya-excalibur way back in chapter 1 for suggesting it) I have for Asia. Hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and keep Reviewing. Like I said, with School being in full swing now, writing time is limited, so chapters may seem rushed at points, but I hope they're still enjoyable. Till next time!**

 **Name:** Zachariel Yamamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Half Fallen Angel Half Human

 **Appearance:** Black hair with a streak of silver, 6' 7", lithe but muscular, Scar over the right eye, Blue eye color.

 **Sacred Gear:** Draebel, the living Halberd. The halberd itself is 5'6" in length, including the blade, and is completely organic. The blade itself has a singular yellow eye in the center of it, with a pupil similar to a cat. Has demonic qualities to it, making it an ideal weapon against creatures weak to demon magic.

 **Powers:** Zachariel is skilled in the light weaponry used by his Fallen Angel half. In addition to that, he is a skilled combatant, master of blade, hand-to-hand and halberd use. He has powerful tracking abilities and is also a novice magician, skilled in Fire and Earth elements

 **Issei Harem** : Rias, Koneko, Adalyn _,_ Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Isabela, Mira **More to Come**

 **Zachariel Harem** : Raynare, Kalawarner, Penemue, Akeno, Kuroka, Mittelt, Serafall, Asia, Tiamat, Yakasa **More to Come**


End file.
